Vision of love
by simofrog
Summary: Jane non è pronta alla visione, non è pronta a quello che le sta succedendo... ma l'inevitabile... con la giusta spinta... sarà inevitabile, e a Jane non resta che trovare il modo di conviverci... Rizzles, sempre e tanto amore, nelle sue innumerevoli e splendide forme! Non la definirei una AU, ma visto che c'è solo Rizzles... forse lo è!
1. Chapter 1

**eccoci di nuovo, questa storia è molto diversa dalle 50 sfumature... no il sesso c'è... l'amore anche... ma si basa su altro... credo^_***

 **non ha una vera collocazione temporale, rispetto alla messa in onda... ma non posso scrivere di Frost vivo... e devo abituarmi ai nuovi arrivati... ma la storia è prettamente sulle ragazze ed il loro avvicinarsi...**

 **come ovvio non posseggo i personaggi questo è solo a scopo di intrattenimento... per darci quello che la serie non ci da!**

 **Buona lettura e come sempre commentate numerosi... significano molto per me xxx**

* * *

Tutto era decisamente cambiato da quel giorno, Maura se ne era accorta, non subito certo, all'inizio sembrava tutto casuale, Jane non sembrava diversa, per un pò pensò addirittura che fosse lei ad ingigantire gesti di nessuna rilevanza, in fondo era attratta da Jane da così tanto che, pensò, si stesse immaginando cose che aveva sempre desiderato, ma poi rifletté e lo fece per svariati giorni, settimane e poi capì che tutto era cambiato da quella sera

 _Jane era in ritardo, non era colpa della doccia lunga che aveva fatto, i capelli erano ancora umidi, aveva recuperato il tempo, ma quando le cose rispettano la legge di Murphy tutto va storto: la macchina era in riserva, non permetteva un viaggio che superasse la stazione di benzina, ma era l'ora di punta, tutti fuori casa, così dovette mettersi in coda, ed ovviamente, per la legge sopracitata... un anziano cercava di fare il pieno di carburante, mai visti movimenti più lenti, mai vista tanta difficoltà, più volte pensò di scendere ad aiutarlo, come gesto di cortesia si intende, ma la scritta sul lunotto posteriore la fece desistere " vado piano per scelta non perché sono vecchio! Ma sappi che a mandartici sono velocissimo" così attese pazientemente!_

 _Finalmente pronta, passò a prendere un film, e lì il tempo si sprecò, cosa prendere che piacesse ad entrambe? Un film storico, per sentirla lamentare delle imprecisioni storiche? Un film d'amore? No non piacevano a nessuna delle due, fantascienza? Azione? Si fece consigliare dalla ragazzina del videonoleggio, neanche guardò il titolo, era veramente tardi e doveva ancora passare a prendere la pizza!_

 _Doveva essere da Maura per le sette, ma era in ritardo di quasi quaranta minuti!_

 _Film, pizze e gelato in mano suonò con il gomito il campanello, attese, ma nessuno aprì, si sentiva musica ad alto volume, sbuffando appoggiò a terra tutto il suo carico e dalla tasca della giacca tirò fuori le chiavi di casa, nel suo mazzo c'era anche la chiave di casa di Maura._

 _Aprì e la musica si fece più forte, rimase sorpresa per il volume ma non per la scelta, sembrava il famoso tenore italiano, quello morto... a si Pavarotti, soddisfatta di aver ricordato il nome chiamò a gran voce "MAURA? MAURA SONO ARRIVATA!" appoggiò la pizza calda sull'isola di cucina, vicino al film... Una notte al museo 3... beh almeno avrebbe fatto due risate, ma Maura quante imperfezioni storiche avrebbe trovato? Sorrise!_

" _MAURA MI SENTI?" prese una bottiglia di birra dal frigo la aprì e ne bevve un lungo sorso, era assetata, troppo tutto di fretta e poi Maura cosa diavolo stava facendo?_

 _Preparò il vino per Maura ma non lo aprì, ultimamente beveva anche lei la birra, con la pizza, si chiese di che umore sarebbe stata in questa occasione._

 _Cominciò a preoccuparsi, Maura era uscita dal lavoro ed era andata dritta a casa, perché non era già pronta? Così decise di salire a controllare "Maura? Maura dove sei? Tutto bene? La pizza si fredda!"_

 _la musica era molto alta, probabilmente non riusciva a sentirla. Bussò alla porta di camera, nessuna risposta, aprì lentamente "Maura sei qui? MAURA? Tutto beneee?"_

 _nessuna risposta, Jane si stava preoccupando sempre più, che diavolo stava succedendo?_

 _Si guardò intorno, la camera era ordinatissima, la musica proveniva dal bagno, da sotto la porta si vedeva la luce accesa "Maura sei lì? MUARA SEI IN BAGNO TUTTO BENE?" ancora nessuna risposta , accidenti e se le fosse successo qualcosa?_

 _Busso alla porta rumorosamente, nella speranza di farsi sentire "MAURA POSSO ENTRARE? MAURA?" la musica era assordante e fuori luogo, il tenore parlava del buon giorno!_

 _aprì lentamente la porta la musica le invase con cattiveria le orecchie, e la costrinsero a strizzare gli occhi per un attimo e poi la vide, nello spiraglio della porta, rimase pietrificata, lì vicino alla vasca, un'immagine che mai nella sua vita avrebbe potuto dimenticare._

 _Maura era nuda, completamente nuda e lucente, gli occhi di Jane la guardarono tutta, la mente assorbiva ogni immagine come uno scanner, si stava sensualmente spalmando la lozione per il corpo sulle gambe, la gamba appoggiata al bordo della vasca, canticchiava e ondeggiava a tempo di musica, capelli semi legati, alcuni ciuffi le accarezzavano le spalle e la schiena liscia e lievemente lentigginosa, la curva del sedere sodo, i capezzoli rosa ed i seni sodi che tentennavano lievemente al ritmo._

 _Quello che provò la mandò in confusione, sentiva le guance, tutta la faccia prendere fuoco, il cuore batteva forte, l'imbarazzo crescente, una eccitazione la prese dalla bocca dello stomaco e scese, la bocca secca, aperta, si lecco le labbra, come assaporando il corpo difronte a lei, l'imbarazzo, se possibile, aumentò a causa del pensiero appena fatto._

 _Aprì un po' di più la porta, con un gesto totalmente inconscio, Maura sentì l'aria fresca sulla pelle, ebbe un brivido istantaneamente, l'effetto sul suo corpo fu naturale, ma per Jane fu miracoloso._

" _oh Jane sei qui" spense subito la musica "io.. io scusa non rispondevi!" "tutto bene Jane?" "non volevo essere indiscreta voglio dire" "oh no nessun problema ho finito, mi vesto e scendo" guardò l'orologio appoggiato sulla mensola "oh mamma mia ma è tardissimo, tu sei in ritardo e lo sono ancora di più, è stato il bagno, ho perso la cognizione del tempo" Jane non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo "si già beh, ti aspetto giù!"_

Quello che successe dopo è semplice, mangiarono la pizza guardarono il film e risero, beh Maura rise e fece osservazioni sui fatti ed i personaggi storici, Jane replicò a monosillabe, aveva la mente bloccata, disse che era stanca e quella sera preferì tornare a casa a dormire... dormire le ci vollero ore per calmarsi, continuava a vederla nuda e splendente, nuda e sexy e nuda e sensuale mentre si accarezzava la gamba, nuda!

Non aveva mai provato una cosa simile, certo trovava Maura bella, bellissima, sempre così elegante, sempre dolce e sorridente, con quello sguardo, che la sapeva obbligare a fare le cose più assurde ma erano amiche, migliori amiche, accidenti a lei piacevano i ragazzi!

Eppure senza rendersene conta voleva toccarla, aveva sempre difronte l'immagine della sua nudità e di quella pelle, così chiara e voleva solo sentire se era così liscia come sembrava, il corpo di Maura era sempre difronte a lei tanto che con il tempo era diventato familiare.

I primi giorni, le prime settimane era come un insistente e martellate pensiero, con il quale combattere ma poi lentamente si era trasformato in un'immagine familiare, addirittura rilassante, come un quadro d'autore, un'opera d'arte, anche la sensazione di eccitazione era qualcosa che sentiva di non voler perdere, nonostante inizialmente la infastidisse, sopratutto quando era con Maura, visto che aumentava, al pensiero... sapendo come era sotto.

Jane non si rese assolutamente conto di fissarle il sedere, quando Maura era di spalle, immaginandolo come lo aveva visto, liscio nudo candido, o di fissarle il seno prosperoso immaginando i capezzoli, rosa turgidi invitanti.

Non vide di se i cambiamenti, probabilmente, anzi sicuramente perché li negava a se stessa, lei era attratta dagli uomini, ed era una persona pudica, la nudità di Maura l'aveva imbarazzata, solo imbarazzo, nulla di più e così tutto era come prima.

Ma ovviamente non lo era, Maura lo aveva capito, ma non subito, quando Jane ancora confusa cercò fortemente di nascondere le sue sensazioni, ma dopo quando le immagini divennero familiari nella mente della bruna, fu allora che il vero cambiamento avvenne, ed anche la sua famiglia notò il cambiamento, ma non ne capì l'entità. Non avevano il quadro completo, non vedevano quello che vedeva Maura.

A più di due mesi da quella sera, da quella visione Jane sembrava diventata incapace di tenere le sue mani lontana da Maura, la mattina durante la colazione quando Maura le passava la tazza del caffè, Jane le sfiorava le mani, se Angela aveva preparato qualcosa da mangiare, Jane si alzava e le passava il piatto con dolci sorrisi sforandole le mani ed il corpo se poteva, quando uscivano da una stanza, non solo Jane le apriva sempre la porta, quello già succedeva spesso, ma le appoggiava costantemente una mano sulla schiena, una mano leggera, che con il passare delle settimane scese fino a raggiungere incavo naturale della schiena, proprio prima dell'inizio del sedere, non era invadente o volgare e nemmeno non gradito, era un piccolo e dolce segno di possesso, che Maura adorava.

Jane sentiva dentro un lieve desiderio persistente di volerla toccare, come un piccolo tarlo che lavora solitario ed instancabile, un tarlo che Jane pensò di ignorare così che non avrebbe influito sul suo agire, ma le cose erano ben diverse, il tarlo instancabile prese possesso di una ancora ignara Jane: fu così che una sera al Dirty Robber, mentre bevevano tutti insieme alla fine di un caso Jane, spinta da quel tarlo dal desiderio lieve ma persistente, appoggiò la mano sulla coscia di Maura, pelle a pelle, nascosti dal tavolo di legno.

Jane era impassibile, la mano destra accarezzava con lievi movimenti il ginocchio di Maura.

Maura al primo contatto ebbe un sussulto, che fortunatamente nessuno notò, non disse niente, accolse il gesto sorpresa, si voltò verso Jane che sorseggiava la sua birra e rideva con gli altri, come se il gesto fosse usuale e naturale per loro.

Le dita spostandosi toccavano la coscia da sopra la gonna, e Maura sentiva una eccitazione tra le sue gambe nude che la rendeva irrequieta, ma Jane rimase salda nella sua posizione, anche quando parlava direttamente con Maura non sembrava imbarazzata o complice, il suo sguardo era sereno, rilassato, divertito, come la serata prevedeva, come se non stesse toccando sensualmente la coscia di Maura.

Maura al contrario guardava Jane in modo insistente alla disperata ricerca di una risposta, di un chiarimento che non arrivò.

Fu da allora che ogni volta che sedevano accanto, in un locale e a tavola Jane finiva sempre per metterle una mano sulla coscia, inizialmente era un gesto dolce, delicato, che lasciava Maura sempre senza fiato. Ma con il tempo la mano si fece più audace, cominciò a toccare la pelle accarezzandola, iniziando dal ginocchio.

Le gonne da lavoro di Maura lasciavano, quando seduta, scoperto il ginocchio, e se prima la mano si appoggiava sulla coscia, sopra la gonna, con il tempo la mano si appoggiò sulla pelle scoperta della gamba, con le dita che sembravano seta su seta nei piccoli movimenti.

Anche Maura si fece più audace, cominciò a mettere gonne più corte, se aveva la possibilità di cambiarsi dopo il lavoro o le volte che c'era un'occasione andando in un locale o un ristorante o quando si riunivano tutti, familiari e amici, a casa sua.

Ma sapendo che non sempre poteva cambiare la sua gonna, cominciò ad usare per il lavoro gonne della giusta lunghezza ma con piccoli spacchi, che seduta le scoprivano metà coscia.

Maura si rese conto che a seconda del lato dello spacco Jane la faceva sedere in modo che avesse libero accesso alla sua coscia nuda. Una volta che, con una gonna nuova, Maura aveva piccoli spacchi da entrambi i lati, Jane chiese a Maura dove preferiva sedersi.

Maura lo sapeva bene: alla sua destra! Jane è mancina, così se usa la mano sinistra per bere o mangiare qualcosa, la mano destra non si sarebbe mai mossa dalla sua coscia, se non per accarezzare la sua pelle.

Una sera stavano mangiando cibo cinese sedute sul divano, quando Maura si rese conto di non aver portato le salse di accompagnamento che erano rimaste in un sacchettino sull'isola di cucina "oh accidenti ho lasciato le salse nel sacchettino, le vado a prendere" "oh no stai, tanto ho quasi finito la birra, ci penso io" Jane si alzò e nel fare il movimento diede a Maura un bacio sulla guancia, la bionda lo accolse sorpresa rimanendo attonita "vuoi che ti porti del vino?" "oh cosa? No sono apposto grazie, acqua preferire dell'acqua" "ok!"

Maura era sconvolta, l'aveva baciata, un piccolo bacio inaspettato, ma che diavolo succedeva? Jane le stava chiaramente mandando dei messaggi, ma come avrebbe dovuto rispondere?

La sua amica sembrava cambiata nei gesti, in questo aumento di dolcezza e premure ma solo in certi momenti, Jane non la guardava come farebbe una persona che sta flirtando non era mai fuori luogo sul lavoro.

Maura si sentiva confusa perché quando erano con gli amici a bere qualcosa o a casa, sopratutto da sole Jane aveva modi diversi, non era qualcosa di specifico, erano quelle mani che la cercavano: la mano sulla coscia, la mano sulla schiena per accompagnare i suoi passi, la mano sfiorata mentre passava la tazza del caffè e tanti piccoli gesti che ad un occhio disattento sarebbero passati inosservati ma che davano a Maura la chiara sensazione che Jane era cambiata, anche se Jane stessa sembrava ignorarlo

Maura sapeva che Angela vedeva chiaramente i piccoli gesti mattutini, ma non disse mai niente. Una sera Korsak portando le loro bevute, notò la mano nascosta sotto la sua gonna, abbozzò un piccolo sorriso e non disse niente.

Nessuno parlava nessuno chiedeva niente, nessuno dava spiegazioni, nemmeno Jane alle domande apparentemente casuali di Maura " tutto bene Jane?" oppure "è successo qualcosa Jane?" e la più diretta "c'è qualcosa che devi dirmi Jane?"

a nessuna di queste domande Jane rispose come Maura avrebbe voluto, il più delle volte era un "no Maur tutto apposto perché?" al quale replicava con dei nulla di fatto.

Il tempo passava e Maura, che sia chiaro, adorava questi gesti, adorava ogni tocco di Jane, li adorava a tal punto da non poterne più fare a meno, li adorava a tal punto da volerne di più ma non sapeva come fare, stava diventando insofferente. Come smuovere un muro come Jane Rizzoli? Come farle dichiarare apertamente le sue intenzioni?

Che poi quali erano le sue vere intenzioni?

Molte sere, sempre più sere, Jane rimaneva a dormire da Maura, nel letto di Maura, con la scusa di non voler mettere in disordine troppe stanze.

L'abitudine del bacio della buona notte, o della mano sul fianco mentre si addormentavano.

Ma era tutto ancora così dannatamente platonico, rimaneva tutto su quella linea di confine sfumata, i gesti erano intimi, ma apparentemente casti, certo a nessuno Maura avrebbe fatto toccare la sua coscia così se non ci fosse stato un interesse profondo, ma si muoveva tutto molto lentamente come quella mano sulla coscia o la notte quando la mano sul suo fianco divenne sempre più un abbraccio, con il corpo di Jane sempre più vicino a fare il grande cucchiaio, ci vollero mesi prima che la mano dal fianco cominciasse a viaggiare anche sulla pancia o sulle costole, sempre più vicina al suo seno, invadendo la sua pelle di brividi.

Il viaggio di quella mano era troppo lento per Maura, quei gesti accendevano un fuoco che Jane sembrava solo alimentare e mai voler spegnere.

Inizialmente era bello il gioco che facevano, quei tocchi sempre meno casuali, le carezze sempre più intime, ma poi i baci della buona notte, la mano che vagava sul suo corpo, Maura sentiva l'eccitazione che tutto questo le dava e desiderava solo che Jane facesse quel passo in più, quello che Maura aveva sempre voluto, da anni ormai, ma che era certa di poter controllare finché Jane non cambiò le carte in tavola rendendo sempre più difficile per Maura rinunciare ai suoi desideri.

Così dopo altre settimane di questa danza muta tra loro, Maura decise di partire al contrattacco, se Jane non voleva parlare, Maura l'avrebbe obbligata ad agire.

* * *

 _spero vi sia piaciuta... come sempre spero di poter pubblicare una volta a settimana... ho già diversi capitoli pronti!_


	2. Chapter 2

**eccomi puntuale una settimana dopo, grazie a tutti quelli che hanno commentato e seguono questa storia, che** **forse è giusto dire, mostrerà una Jane un pò strana!**

 **grazie a Laura che mi da i suoi piccoli ma preziosi consigli, è spesso la mia cartina di tornasole, se dove io ho dubbi lei vede incertezze... è il caso di sistemare un pò!**

 **Buona Lettura!**

* * *

L'inverno era ormai alle porte e per Boston vuol dire vento freddo pioggia e poi decisamente neve.

Purtroppo per le ragazze significava anche che Maura oltre ai lunghi cappotti aveva spesso caldi pantaloni, era inevitabile con quelle temperature polari.

Jane appoggiava comunque la sua mano su Maura, ma il gesto sul tessuto spesso era meno d'effetto; così dopo alcune occasioni di contatti mancati a causa dei pantaloni: eventi studiati e reiterati da Maura, ecco che la bionda era pronta ad attuare il piano per far uscire Jane allo scoperto.

Era un venerdì sera.

La settimana era stata tranquilla, Jane disse noiosa, avevano chiuso il mercoledì un caso abbastanza facile, e poi avevano avuto due giorni di scrivania anche perché Korsak aveva alcune udienze in tribunale, così la noia aveva reso Jane irrequieta.

Terreno fertile per il piano di Maura. Alle sette di quel venerdì sera Maura si presentò al Dirty Robber coperta da un lungo cappotto nero, una sciarpa ed un cappello coordinato di fitta lana. Il gelo stava invadendo Boston, un allarme meteo era stato diramato nel pomeriggio.

Jane la guardò arrivare, vide i suoi splendidi occhi luminosi uscire dal nero della lana che la scaldava, vide la fossetta sul viso ed il suo bel sorriso e poi, quando Maura aprì il cappotto, la vide: una gonna corta e calze nere ed una camicetta bianca ed il reggiseno nero sotto.

Jane era senza fiato, Maura lo vide ed il suo sorriso aumentò.

Scambiati i saluti consueti alla tavolata Maura si sedette al suo posto vicino a Jane, la cameriera portò il suo vino e Jane aveva già la mano sulla coscia, ancora in maniera discreta godendo il contatto della calza morbida e della pelle calda di Maura, mentre tutti ordinarono la cena.

Maura ordinò la sua insalata ricca e tacchino alla griglia mentre Jane e gli uomini hamburger e patatine mentre Angela che si era aggregata prese una insalata di pollo.

Nina aveva preferito tornare a casa, non si sentiva molto bene, forse un po' di influenza che girava.

Tutto sembrava come al solito, battute scherzi e risate a volontà, la musica in sottofondo creava una bella atmosfera.

Jane mangiò il suo panino in pochi morsi "Jane mangia piano o non digerisci" "Mà- _disse con ancora il boccone in bocca_ \- ti prego!" "lo dico per il tuo bene" "andiamo non rompere per favore, ho sempre tutte le patatine vedi?" replicò masticando l'ultimo boccone.

Aveva ormai la mano libera, bevve un sorso di birra per mandare giù il cibo e mentre anche Maura diceva "mangiare in fretta non è salutare" Jane posizionò nuovamente la sua mano su Maura, che sorrise "ok va bene, ora mangerò le mie patatine con mooolta calma va bene?" spalancò la bocca e lentamente ci mise una patatina, Angela sbuffo mente Maura e gli altri risero al gesto della bruna.

Mentre le risate si sprecavano e mentre Vincent e Frankie raccontavano alcune cose successe in tribunale, Jane prese una patatina e la offrì a Maura con un gesto naturale, sorpresa la bionda aprì la bocca e lasciò che Jane la imboccasse, la tavolata osservò il gesto, Frankie era stranito, mentre prontamente Angela e Korsak spostarono l'attenzione su di loro.

Jane prese una patatina per se e poi ne offrì un'altra a Maura che la accettò sorridendo

"grazie Jane" le disse piano "prego, ne vuoi ancora?" Maura annuì mentre masticava "sapevo che dovevo prendere una doppia porzione" sorrise poi molto dolcemente, visto il momento di intimità Maura colse l'occasione e prese la mano che Jane aveva sulla sua coscia e la spostò più internamente, Jane la guardò con immutata espressione, mentre le sue dita toccarono il pizzo ed il raso delle calze autoreggenti

Le chiacchiere di Angela intrattenevano il gruppo, Korsak la sosteneva, mentre Frankie tentò di ignorare lo strano bisbigliare delle due donne

"pensi che dovrei fermarti?" chiese Maura ammiccante "no!" rispose prontamente d'istinto Jane, voleva toccarla ancora e di più, anche se non se ne rendeva ancora conto realmente "ok bene allora va avanti" Jane la fissò immobile "Jane le patatine fritte, me ne dai un'altra?" "si certo" Jane prese una patatina fritta dal piattino e la mise nella bocca di Maura. La mano cominciò ad accarezzare il pizzo elastico sulla coscia

Non tutti i commensali si resero subito conto di cosa accadeva, non Angela, beh Jane era sua figlia, ad anche Maura lo era, non erano i primi segni che vedeva. Korsak vide la luce strana negli occhi delle due, ma sapeva che non erano cose che lo riguardavano, se Jane o Maura avessero avuto qualcosa da dirgli o da confidargli lo avrebbero fatto quando si sarebbero sentite pronte. Frankie sentì una sgradevole sensazione, non capì subito cosa era il disagio che provava, ma lentamente riconobbe l'atteggiamento delle due donne.

Frankie un po' imbarazzato ed incredulo si alzò scuotendo la testa, per scacciare la visione di sua sorella mentre amoreggiava con Maura "vado a prendere una birra scusate" "aspetta ti raggiungo serve anche a me qualcosa da bere... di forte magari" e anche Vincent fuggì, Angela si trattenne un attimo di più, stupita!

Non sapeva del viaggio che la mano di Jane stava facendo, ma vedeva gli sguardi intensi e quel bisbigliare che ogni tanto le allontanava dal gruppo che si divertiva "ok a questo punto vado in bagno scusatemi ragazze"

Le due donne annuirono, Maura sorrise ad Angela, poi subito tornò a guardare Jane bisognosa di capire cosa tutto questo significasse per il detective.

Cominciò quindi tra loro un dialogo strano ed ambiguo "perché lo stai facendo Jane?" "perché ti piace!" "si mi piace e a te?" "che domanda! Lo sai che le patatine fritte sono tra le mie cose preferite, ma devi smettere di rubarmele" "ma hai cominciato tu" "non sono riuscita a trattenermi, devo smettere?" " no!" disse repentinamente "ma portami a casa" "va bene andiamo"

rimasero però ferme, Jane toccava ancora la coscia di Maura, sfiorando con il dito la pelle scoperta orami così vicina all'inguine che Maura avrebbe voluto gemere.

"allora che sta succedendo?" tuonò Frankie stanco di quella situazione per lui imbarazzante, Jane e Maura finalmente distolsero lo sguardo Jane aveva una strana espressione, come se il suo corpo fosse presente ma il resto galleggiasse tutto intorno "stiamo andando via" "si dovrebbe nevicare stasera è più prudente se ci muoviamo tutti prima che cominci ad imbiancare le strade, i rischi di incidenti in caso di neve aumentano esponenzialmente anche rispetto alla sola pioggia" Frankie le fissò incredulo "ok come volete voi, sta per nevicare, andiamo tutti a casa" si voltò verso il bar dove Vincent e Angela sedevano su uno sgabello "Mà dicono che nevica stasera, meglio andare a casa" rise un po' e si allontanò dal tavolo, poi si voltò nuovamente verso di loro "buonanotte allora, ah Jane non dimenticare la protezione - _rise_ \- Volevo dire la cintura di sicurezza!" Jane lo guardò indispettita, ma come se quello che il fratello stesse dicendo non fosse una chiara battuta provocatoria ed ironica " Che idiozia non la dimentico mai!"

La mano si mosse della coscia di Maura che subito sentì la mancanza di calore.

Le due donne si alzarono, si infilarono i cappotti e salutarono gli amici, poi se ne andarono verso casa di Maura. Che nella speranza che il suo piano di seduzione avesse funzionato era arrivata al locale in taxi.

Durante il viaggio in macchina nessuna delle due parlò molto, ma la neve aveva cominciato a fioccare copiosa, arrivati sul vialetto di Maura, tetti e giardini erano già imbiancati "metti la macchina nel garage, altrimenti domani dovrai spalare per recuperarla "forse è meglio se vado subito a casa" Maura fissò Jane, aveva sempre quell'espressione ignara, forse le calze non erano bastate "non voglio che guidi con questo tempo, gli spargi sale probabilmente non sono ancora partiti, dormi con me stanotte" Jane la guardò per un attimo, _dormire con lei_ , pensò _è così allettante_ "ok tanto poi ti dovrò spalare il vialetto, tanto vale trovarmi già qui domani no!" sorrisero

Maura prese dalla borsa il telecomando per l'automatismo della porta del garage e Jane entrò mettendo la sua auto vicino a quella di Maura. Scesero dalla macchina e Jane tirò fuori dal bagagliaio una borsa non tanto grande.

Uscite da garage la neve le investì, sembrava quasi una bufera, il vento soffiava freddo e i fiocchi scendevano così copiosi che quasi non di vedeva niente, il vialetto era già ricoperto da almeno dieci centimetri di neve, i tacchi di Maura non erano l'ideale per camminare, i pantaloni del completo di Jane si bagnarono in un attimo, la borsa in tessuto che aveva preso dal bagagliaio con i vestiti di emergenza si stava inzuppando.

Entrate in casa, nonostante i cappotti e le sciarpe erano decisamente infreddolite.

"accidenti che nevicata" "e tu volevi tornare al tuo appartamento" "eh non sembrava che venisse giù così prima!" "sarà meglio togliersi questi vestiti bagnati, prima di prendere un raffreddore" "meno male avevo un cambio pesante in macchina" "però sarà meglio che li togli di lì prima che si bagnino, la borsa sta gocciolando sul pavimento" "oh accidenti scusa"

Jane si affrettò ad appoggiare la borsa sullo zerbino interno che Maura tirava fuori nel periodo invernale in caso di pioggia, ed estrasse i vestiti puliti "usa pure il bagno verde" "ok grazie, accidenti sto gelando" Maura si tolse le scarpe bagnate " ho un principio di ipotermia ai piedi" "allora su muoversi" la spronò

Jane appoggiò la sua mano sulla schiena di Maura e la tenne lì per tutto il tragitto fin alla camera di Maura dove Jane la lasciò per andare a farsi una doccia calda nel bagno verde.

Quando Jane uscì dalla doccia era felice, avrebbe passato la notte con Maura, sfiorando Maura respirando Maura, si vestì, pronta per la notte, guardandosi intorno si accorse che le mancavano i calzini, era troppo freddo per non metterli, ma sapeva che li aveva lasciati in camera di Maura insieme ad altre poche cose che aveva tolto dalla borsa fradicia.

Entrò in camera, dopo aver bussato, Maura era ancora in bagno, Jane sospirò mentre la sua mente riportava alla memoria immagini della bionda con i capelli semi raccolti, con la pelle nuda e liscia, con le mani che massaggiavano quelle cosce alle quali non sapeva resistere.

Un epifania nella mente di Jane, come se si stesse svegliando dal torpore degli ultimi mesi. Come se avesse vissuto in una bolla che ora stava scoppiando liberandola.

I suoi gesti, quelli di Maura, la sera appena trascorsa.

Prese i calzini appoggiati sul cassettone e si sedette sul letto, chiedendosi dove la strada che aveva inconsciamente preso la stava portando, ma la porta del bagno si aprì facendo apparire una Maura in accappatoio "ehi sei già pronta?" Jane la guardò attraversare la stanza "io si scusa ho bussato" Maura sorrise "avevo dimenticato i calzini" li alzò in aria per mostrarli "Jane non ti devi giustificare, puoi entrare in camera come e quando vuoi" "vieni qui" disse seria "che succede?" "ti prego vieni qui"

Jane sedeva sul fondo del letto in maglia nera e pantaloni del pigiama, piedi ancora nudi, capelli sulle spalle.

Maura si avvicinò, scrutando la bruna seduta sul letto, chiedendosi cosa la turbava

qualche passo e Maura era a pochi centimetri da Jane in silenzio, Jane prese la cintura dell'accappatoio di Maura e lo sciolse lentamente "Jane!" disse con un filo di voce Maura.

L'accappatoio si aprì scoprendo Maura, completamente nuda, con la sua pelle liscia i seni sodi, il pube curato, tutto esattamente come Jane ricordava, tutto quello che Jane voleva.

Jane la guardò tutta, Maura si lasciò guardare, nel silenzio della stanza solo i loro respiri un po' affannosi, emozionati.

Poi Jane trovò il coraggio, alzò le mani tremanti e le appoggiò sui fianchi di Maura che sospirò, incredula della dolcezza dell'intimità del momento, di quel sentirsi nuda ma non scoperta, di quella sensazione di eccitazione ed euforia ma allo stesso tempo di pace, come se tutto fosse giusto, come se non si stesse mostrando realmente per la prima volta.

Jane sentì la pelle liscia sotto le sue mani. Estasi, era quello che sentiva e provava. Amore, il cuore batteva forte. Pace, come se qualcosa dentro, una irrequietezza si fosse placata, avesse trovato il suo luogo di appartenenza, voleva solo toccarla sentirla, stringerla, baciarla.

E lo fece, la strinse a se, Maura fece un piccolo passo avanti nella forte presa di Jane, le labbra sul suo addome, i capelli arruffati a solleticale la pelle, i seni... sospirarono, ancora senza parlare.

Le mani di Jane cominciarono ad accarezzare la schiena nuda, sotto l'accappatoio aperto, piccoli baci sulla pancia tesa, Maura sentiva il suo sesso contrarsi come uno spasmo, un richiamo, una richiesta. Jane era delicata ma passionale, baci umidi mani fascianti, protettive, in esplorazione.

"oh Jane" sospirò "non fermarmi ti prego, voglio sentirti ho bisogno di sentirti" "lo voglio anche io Jane, toccami, non fermarti" "ne ho bisogno, ho tanto bisogno di toccarti, di scoprirti, di sentirti" "sono qui Jane sono qui... è così bello Jane!"

Le lunghe dita accarezzavano la pelle come un primo incontro, come per conoscersi, scesero sul sedere, afferrandolo ma non stringendolo, le dita esplorarono il loro intimo, come un bambino si tocca scoprendo se stesso, Jane toccava Maura per scoprirla conoscerla in ogni sua splendida parte.

"dimmi se sto sbagliando, dimmi se non vuoi tutto questo" "ti appartengo da così tanto tempo" "non so perché ho bisogno di questo" "va bene Jane- _Maura le accarezzo la testa_ \- toccami, toccami come ne hai bisogno"

Jane guardò Maura, come in adorazione, Maura la guardò dolcemente come per donarsi, lasciandosi esplorare, come Jane desiderava.

Il detective si alzò in piedi, fece scivolare a terra l'accappatoio, fece un giro, lento intorno a Maura, ancora adorante.

La bionda chiuse gli occhi, eccitata, adorata, nuda e senza vergogna.

Le mani continuavano ad accarezzarla, Jane toccava e baciava ogni parte del corpo che così tanto aveva rivisto nella sua mente: le spalle, il collo, la schiena i glutei le cosce i polpacci.

Si sedette nuovamente e toccò i seni, ormai duri, eretti, eccitati dai numerosi baci dalle infinite carezze "oddio Jane" "sei bellissima lo sai?" sussurrò "io... non mi sono mai sentita così... bella prima d'ora" quasi gemette, mentre Jane le teneva i seni le sfiorava l'aureola rosa, le afferrò i capezzoli "ohoo mhmmm Jane!"

Jane prese un capezzolo nella sua bocca, succhiò delicatamente, come un bambino già sazio. Un bambino incosciente, che agisce per esigenza quasi ignara, Jane si muoveva spinta solo dall'istinto.

Ma Jane non era un bambino. Strinse più forte il seno con la mano e succhiò con la bocca, mentre con i denti delicatamente afferrò il capezzolo duro e grande nella sua bocca, lo stuzzicò con la lingua "oddioooo Jane ddioo io Janeee" "no voglio fermarmi" riuscì a dire la bruna "non voglio che ti fermi ma io ohoo Jane iooo" Maura cominciò ad ansimare, Jane la strinse forte a se con un braccio e la spinse seduta su una delle sue gambe, la teneva con la mano appoggiata quasi sul sedere, la bocca esplorava un seno, l'altra mano stuzzicava l'altro capezzolo, Maura gemeva, Jane adorava quel suono, non sapeva di poterlo provocare ma era quello che stava facendo che la faceva gemere, ed era bellissimo. Delicata ed inarrestabile, decisa e sempre più affamata Jane continuò il suo operato rendendosi conto di quanto lo aveva desiderato.

"oho si... mhmmm si ohooo Jane io... uhuuu io faccio parte di quel 1% che... oddio Jane sto venendo Janeee ohooo"

Maura affondò le sue mani nei capelli di Jane stringendola a se, incredula di quello che stava accadendo, incapace di contenersi venne tra le braccia di Jane che poi delicatamente spostò i suoi baci sul petto e sul collo di Maura per farla calmare, Jane rimase in silenzio.

"mi era successo solo una volta prima di adesso, e nessun... uomo ci è mai riuscito"

stringendola forte a se e respirandole sul collo Jane trovò il coraggio di parlare "era una donna quindi quell'unica volta?" "si" disse ancora trafelata.

Rimasero abbracciate, Jane le dava piccoli baci sul collo respirandola, stringendola accarezzando la sua pelle "Jane, io vorrei... tu non vuoi che io..." "io non credo di... essere... non adesso Maura"

Le due donne si guardarono "vorrei solo darti quello che tu hai dato a me" "lo so, ma- _sorrise_ \- voglio dire sono felice di averlo fatto ma... non credo che io...posso solo dormire abbracciata a te? Così?" "Nude?" "si vorrei sentire la tua pelle sulla mia, lo so è stupido ma..." "no Jane non è stupido"

Jane si alzò dal letto, si sfilò la maglia i pantaloni del pigiama ed i boxer che indossava "sei bellissima" Jane arrossì, era così dolce e vulnerabile, che Maura non poté far altro che baciare quelle labbra increspate da un sorriso delicato ed insicuro.

In quel bacio i loro corpi finalmente a contatto, calore contro calore " la tua pelle olivastra, la tua muscolatura, il tuo corpo" Maura accarezzava Jane sentendola per la prima volta poi Jane si voltò e si sdraiò nel letto "ecco vieni, non voglio proprio dormire subito" Maura si sdraiò tra le sue braccia.

Abbracciate in esplorazione l'una dell'altra rimasero a baciarsi per lungo tempo.

Maura era stranita da tutto quello che stava succedendo, le dolci carezze, che mai in quel modo aveva ricevuto, il corpo di Jane che si muoveva sul suo come una carezza, le mani che ancora la toccavano esplorando il suo corpo, le dita che si muovevano sinuose riempiendo la sua pelle nuda di brividi, il piumone che le copriva dal freddo.

Nel silenzio della stanza, nella penombra, si poteva sentire il rumore del vento, Jane si sentiva una ragazzina che scopriva l'amore, sentiva la stessa sensazione delle prime intimità adolescenziali, si addormentò sul collo di Maura, stretta a lei ancora incapace di capire.

* * *

 _ho faticato su questo capitolo, ditemi che ne pensate! XXX_


	3. Chapter 3

**eccomi puntuale all'appuntamento! spero che lo stavate aspettando anche voi ^_***

 **Buona lettura**

* * *

Al mattino si svegliarono ancora così strette e nude.

Maura sentiva ancora dentro di se l'eccitazione, il desiderio di Jane, il bisogno di dare e ricevere amore, passione, baci e carezze ovunque.

Jane si sentiva in pace, forse un po' strana, come se ancora ci fosse qualcosa che non sapeva o capiva, come se la bolla esplosa le avesse comunque lasciato una patina, ma stava bene e la pelle di Maura, il corpo di Maura che tanto aveva sognato, ricordato, adesso aveva un sapore una sensazione reale al tatto, era una mattinata magnifica.

Si svegliarono probabilmente insieme, chi fece il primo movimento che svegliò l'altra non era importante, aprirono gli occhi e si videro e si sentirono e si baciarono ancor prima di parlare, Jane la baciò con un sorriso e Maura trovò che fosse il miglior risveglio di sempre, era una mattina magnifica.

"buongiorno Jane" disse appena le sue labbra furono liberate "Buongiorno a te" "caffè?" "oh si 'occhioni' decisamente" Maura piegò la testa sorpresa di quello strano appellativo "scusa mi è uscito, ma stamani hai degli splendidi occhi brillanti, sembrano più grandi del solito, sono bellissimi" "grazie! è stato strano" "brutto strano o bello strano?" "bello strano decisamente bello strano" "ok caffè"

Mentre si vestivano in silenzio, Jane guardò Maura, sospirò, conosceva quella donna, la sua bellezza decisamente la stregava e sapeva di cosa aveva bisogno, ma lei adesso proprio non poteva daglielo "Maura?!" la donna si voltò e sorrise "si?!" "so che vuoi parlare, so che ne hai bisogno ma io adesso non so proprio che dire, non posso ancora mettermi a sedere ed affrontare questo discorso" "lo so Jane, quando sarai pronta, posso aspettare... almeno per un pò"

Jane sorrise ed annuì, ovviamente fu la prima ad essere pronta, ma aspettò Maura prima di scendere.

Aprì la porta di camera e le posizionò la mano sulla schiena nel suo posto preferito, ma stavolta, scese le scale, lungo il corridoio la abbracciò, mise la sua mano sulla gabbia toracica, vicino al seno e le sussurrò all'orecchio "mi piace stringerti a me" Maura si voltò e a pochi centimetri dalla sua bocca replicò "mi piace stringermi a te" si baciarono succosamente

poi l'incantesimo finì con i rumori provenienti dalla cucina ed un profumo di caffè veramente invitante, Jane diede a Maura un bacio sulla guancia e poi suo malgrado, spostò nuovamente la mano dal fianco a dietro la schiena, girarono l'angolo e salutarono Angela intenta a preparare la colazione per tutte.

"oh buon giorno ragazze tutto bene?" "benissimo Angela grazie, che buon profumo" "è quasi pronto, fuori c'è stata la bufera l'avete sentita stanotte? Un vento incredibile ed è tutto coperto di neve, saranno almeno un metro e mezzo" "accidenti Mà sei sicura?" "guarda tu stessa dalla finestra, in tv dicono che gli spazza neve hanno problemi e che il sale sta finendo, che amministrazione balorda che abbiamo" Jane andò alla finestra "porca miseria ma sta ancora nevicando!" "veramente? Da ieri sera?" "così sembra ragazze, siamo in allerta, per attraversare il vialetto ho fatto fatica, fortuna che c'è quella tettoia, ha salvato un piccolo spazio e con i miei stivaloni sono arrivata qui, ecco frittelle pronte" "mhmm il caffè?" Maura passò la tazza a Jane "eccola è bollente"

Jane accarezzò le dita di Maura, ma questa volta indugiò di più, fissando Maura negli occhi che sorrise quasi arrossendo, entrambe come se stessero nascondendo il più grande dei segreti.

Angela le vide, non le erano sembrate diverse non fino ad ora, qualcosa stava succedendo.

Jane mangiò la sua frittella, poi si mise alla finestra a guardare la neve cadere, come faceva da bambina, così Angela si avvicinò a Maura "ehi Maura, tutto bene?" "si Angela benissimo" "Jane sembra strana stamani, è successo qualcosa?" "non so cosa vuoi dire" cercò di prendere tempo, sperava che Jane la salvasse, sapeva bene come Angela poteva essere entrante " ieri sera ho notato sai? Ed anche stamani, io, so che è una cosa delicata e che..." "sai che non ti rivelerei nulla delle cose di Jane, non sono affari nostri"andò subito sulla difensiva, sentendosi in colpa per il tono e le parole usate "voi ragazze siete sempre affar mio" sorrise dolcemente "Jane non parlerà mai con me, ma sei come una figlia lo sai, se volessi parlare o sfogarti o un consiglio, lo farei con il cuore e per il tuo bene, insomma, ecco sono qui se vuoi" Maura sospirò "grazie Angela, lo so è che... è ancora tutto così confuso, non saprei proprio cosa dirti, non so ancora cosa sta succedendo" "ma qualcosa sta succedendo" Maura fissò Jane che aveva un'espressione così serena e spensierata, come una ragazzina, sospirò di nuovo con un sorriso "si sta succedendo decisamente qualcosa" "lo sapevo!" disse quasi festeggiando "Angela?!" "oh Maura, vi amo così tanto che... qualsiasi cosa vi renda felici ecco!" Maura rimase immobile e sena parole

Angela si girò, riempì alcuni contenitori di cibo, Maura riprese a sorseggiare il caffè "avete in forno già della pasta pronta, l'ho preparata appena arrivata, non si sa mai con questo tempo se salta la luce o cosa, così il pranzo è pronto" Jane fissò la madre "ah si? E come scaldiamo la pasta al forno se la corrente non c'è?" "beh almeno la pasta è cotta, fredda è meglio che cruda, saputella! Io me ne vado, appena smette di nevicare e le strade lo permettono vado da Tommy, ci vediamo domenica sera ok?" "credi sia prudente Angela?" "se mi muovo ora che le strade sono state parzialmente liberate non dovrei avere problemi" "ok Mà, fa attenzione e saluta Tommy" "certo cara, buon fine settimana" "Ciao Angela"

La matriarca, uscì nella neve visibilmente soddisfatta, anche Jane sembrava soddisfatta, ma forse più dalla prospettiva di non avere tra i piedi sua madre per praticamente due giorni.

Le due donne finirono tranquillamente il caffè, Maura le sue parole crociate, Jane lesse un articolo di cronaca, poi diede un'occhiata alle previsioni pubblicate sul giornale, commentandole con Maura e poi lesse la striscia di fumetti facendosi piccole risate, infine alzò la testa come illuminata "che hai che succede?" "non abbiamo pensato se salta la luce che facciamo?" "cosa intendi?" "vado a prendere un bel po' di legna per il camino, penso sia il caso!" "hai ragione ti aiuto!" "no, tranquilla, semmai crea una zona dove posso appoggiare tutto, non vorrei fare troppo casino, sai con la legna" Maura sorrise, era carino vedere Jane essere premurosa, sopratutto per cose alle quali solitamente non avrebbe fatto caso. "ok ma copriti bene" "certo bambina!" e le diede un bacio profondo sulla guancia "bambina mi piace di più che occhioni" "si?! Perché?" "perché l'occhione è un pesce e sono certa che tutte le volte mi verrebbe in mente la faccia di quel pesce con questi occhi enormi, non è carino" Jane rise "no direi che non è carino!"

Jane aprì l'armadio dell'ingresso sfilò un paio di stivaloni, sciarpa, capello, guanti ed il cappotto pesante, poi tutta bardata aprì la porta laterale si immerse nella neve con la sua rinomata eleganza "cazzo che neve, e meno male che ha smesso, se non torno tra dieci minuti chiama soccorsi" Maura rise "ok donna delle nevi prendo il tempo!" "merda che freddo" e si infilò nella neve quasi scomparendo "E MODERA IL LINGUAGGIO" urlò Maura da dentro casa.

Un quarto d'ora dopo Jane rientrò con un gran mucchio di legna, Maura la aiutò a posizionarla lì vicino alla porta, dove aveva steso una vecchia tovaglia in plastica, di quelle da esterno.

"mamma è andata via, le strade sembrano abbastanza pulite" "le mando un messaggio per sapere se è andato tutto bene" Jane riprendeva fiato sulla soglia "si grazie, ti volevo spalare il vialetto ma accidenti ha appena ricominciato a nevicare?!"disse guardando fuori, Maura sorrise "non ti preoccupare, stai qui al caldo con me" quello era chiaramente un flirt, un ammicco, Jane sorrise e si allontanò per spogliarsi.

Jane si sentì strana, lo sguardo di Maura la scombussolava, era come una scossa e le sue parole le facevano battere il cuore, non capiva perché succedesse, voleva che tutto fosse semplice come era prima, ma con il benefit di poterla toccare.

Maura notò una smorfia sul viso di Jane, mentre si allontanava, decisamente la fece soffrire. Mille domande ruotavano nella sua testa, ma adesso avrebbe voluto solo sapere se Jane si era pentita, se le sembrava di aver commesso un errore.

"ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?" "cosa no perché?" "so che non vuoi parlarne ma..." "preferirei di no, non possiamo semplicemente essere noi, come siamo sempre state?" "siamo sempre noi, ma non è come è sempre stato ed è così da un po' e dovresti saperlo, ma per parlare possiamo aspettare, posso davvero"

Jane si avvicinò a Maura e le diede un piccolo bacio sulla bocca "grazie per la pazienza" "grazie per il bacio" "quando vuoi bambina" e le fece l'occhiolino.

Sembrava ancora tutto surreale, dalle carezze sulla coscia dei mesi scorsi a ieri sera molto era successo.

Maura si sentiva carica di emozioni, e non era così brava a gestirle, Jane sembrava ancora in cerca di equilibrio, come se gli avvenimenti della notte passata fossero veramente stati inaspettati. E lo erano stati, Maura non si aspettava quel tipo di dolcezza, quelle attenzioni, quella ricerca di contatto e di sicuro non si aspettava quel tipo di orgasmo, le era successo solo una volta prima ed era una giovane ragazza, non era stata in grado di capire bene cosa le era successo, dopo aveva letto a riguardo per capire, ma si chiese se altre cose l'avessero influenzata.

E adesso Jane aveva bisogno di tempo.

Maura sentì l'esigenza di fare un po' di yoga, poteva anche non parlare, ma aveva bisogno di rilassarsi, di distendersi per superare questa fase di stallo obbligata.

Jane rimase sul divano per un po' davanti alla tv, caffè caldo e zapping tra sport e news. Questo era il suo modo di distendersi, di sentirsi normale, di prendere per un attimo le distanze da quel corpo, da quella pelle, da quei seni e da qui gemiti che le suonavano in testa come una melodia, non era il tipo da fermarsi e riflettere, sopratutto così a caldo.

Lei era una donna d'azione, d'istinto, doveva trovare nuovamente un equilibrio, così avrebbe capito cosa stava succedendo. Perché adesso proprio non capiva niente, sentiva solo una continua voglia di Maura, e un po' la spaventava, cambiare il loro rapporto la spaventava, ma forse era già cambiato da tempo.

Avrebbe voluto rilassarsi, ma il suo cervello pensava e rifletteva, inarrestabile.

Quando Maura tornò dopo poco più di un'ora prese del caffè e si sedette sul divano insieme a Jane " alle news dicono che l'allerta durerà tutta la settimana, le scuole sono chiuse, il che è un bene" "ci sono stati incidenti?" "ieri notte, sai i ragazzi fuori il venerdì sera, pare anche qualcosa di grave!" "fortuna che siamo rientrate presto"

Jane sospirò, era chiaro che aveva bisogno di dire qualcosa, ma Maura si era ripromessa di non insistere di darle il suo tempo.

"davvero ieri sera io, cioè tu, insomma..." Jane gesticolava nervosamente indicando il petto " ho un'estrema sensibilità sui capezzoli, anche se mi era successo una sola volta prima di ieri, e molti anni fa" "quindiiii?" "si Jane mi hai provocato un intenso piacere comunemente detto orgasmo" "si si ok, non importa essere così precisi" "oh tu lo hai chiesto, come avrei dovuto dire?" "non lo so" "è stato bello però, tutto" "si? davvero?" Jane chiese speranzosa, Maura sorrise ed annuì "anche per me" disse Jane che diventò rossa, bevve un sorso di caffè

Jane stava per dire ancora qualcosa quando la luce saltò, il vento soffiava di nuovo forte ed il cielo scuro rendeva tutto buio anche se erano a metà giornata

"accidenti, hai delle candele?" "si le ho preparate prima" "che facciamo accendiamo il fuoco o proviamo ad aspettare?" "aspettiamo un po' poi se la luce non torna accendiamolo prima che faccia freddo"

e così fecero, accesero qualche candela, Maura aveva dei piccoli candelieri, candele colorate, le sistemò su mensole e ripiani in torno a loro.

Jane fece il giro della casa a controllare se tutto era ben chiuso mentre la neve scendeva copiosa ed il vento soffiava prepotente.

Decisero di spegnere i cellulari, la linea era assente, Angela aveva dato notizie di se e vista la mancanza di corrente, era meglio aspettare che il tempo migliorasse e non rimanere con i cellulari scarichi.

Dopo più di mezzora erano ancora senza luce Jane prese della legna e cominciò ad accedere il fuoco "appena ha fatto un po' di brace ci appoggiamo la teglia e scaldiamo la pasta al forno di mia madre, così mangiamo che dici?" "si, comincio ad avere fame" "che diavolo di ore sono? Ho lasciato il mio orologio su in camera" "è mezzogiorno ed un quarto" "cavoli ho una fame che pensavo fosse più dell'una!" "preparo subito la teglia"

dopo pochi minuti, con le candele intorno ed il fuoco acceso si sedettero sul tappeto a scaldare la teglia di pasta di mamma Angela, Jane prese due forchette e nonostante le proteste di Maura, direttamente dal contenitore caldo cominciarono a mangiare "accidenti se è buona" "già mamma tra lasagne cannelloni e pasta al forno mi faceva ingrassare" "non erano i cannoli?" "ah ah ah! avrei voluto vedere te al posto mio" " mhmmmf- _finì il boccone_ -da quando tua madre vive qui devo fare molto più sport, mi tenta sempre con queste bontà"

Jane la stava fissando, guardava il suo viso illuminato dal camino, il sorriso che le stava donando, la leggerezza di quel momento la familiarità e dentro se il bisogno ancora di capire "che c'è?" " con quante donne, se posso chiedere, insomma sei stata?" "da quando chiedi il permesso di farmi domande? Puoi chiedermi qualsiasi cosa Jane, sopratutto adesso, per rispondere alla tua domanda, due, una hai tempi del liceo e una all'università" "e chi delle dueee..." Maura sorrise dell'incapacità di Jane di usare il giusto nome a certe cose "all'università, era più grande di me, molto esperta, entrambe durate poco" "perché!?" prese un sorso di vino "la prima era più una curiosità, anche lei vedeva poco la sua famiglia, beh non come me, ma insomma ci siamo trovate un natale sole ed entrambe avevamo voglia di sperimentare. La seconda invece, lei si era lasciata dalla sua ragazza e aveva bisogno dei miei appunti, ci siamo divertite qualche settimana!" "oh io non credo che sia venuta con te per gli appunti, direi che è stato un bonus" rise "non so dopo è tornata con la ex, ma ci siamo divertite"

Jane mise in parte la teglia di pasta, si avvicinò a Maura e la baciò, dolcemente, assaporando il gusto sulle sue labbra, pasta al forno, e sulla sua lingua il vino che aveva appena sorseggiato.

"sei così bella Maura" "Jane ti prego" disse con dolce imbarazzo "cosa! è vero, continuo a …. Dio sembro un adolescente" "continui cosa?" "io... ho voglia di vederti nuda, lo so è stupido!" "finiscila di dire così, perché sarebbe stupido?" "non so mi sento così... non so strana a chiedere, desiderare una cosa del genere" "vuoi vedermi nuda adesso?" "si" disse in tono piccolo piccolo "e poi?" "non so toccarti, voglio così tanto toccarti"

Maura si alzò in piedi e tese la mano a Jane "vieni siediti sul divano" "cos... perché?" "fidati, ti piacerà!" Maura sorrise e Jane afferrò la mano che Maura le stava porgendo e si alzò.

Jane si sedette al centro del divano dove Maura la fece sedere, e la osservò sistemare delle candele in modo che illuminassero meglio dove Maura poi si posizionò, proprio di fronte a lei.

Jane si sentì improvvisamente nervosa mentre Maura tolto il golfino di lana, cominciò a sbottonarsi la camicetta, sorridendogli, stavolta maliziosamente

"Gesù Maura io..." "shsss, vuoi vedermi nuda?" Jane annuì notevolmente "Voglio esaudire il tuo desiderio" "è che io non credo di essere pronta per..." "Jane... mi sto solo spogliando" "si ok" deglutì, la camicia era sbottonata, si vedeva una canottiera di seta e quello che doveva essere un reggiseno di pizzo, tutto in color blu notte.

Le mani di Maura passarono alla gonna, che lasciò cadere a terra, per dare più effetto, poi la raccolse e la lanciò sul divano vicino, la camicia la raggiunse. La canottiera di seta copriva a stento il pube coperto da mutandine in pizzo, che chiudevano il completo.

Jane trattenne il fiato mentre Maura si sganciava il reggiseno, e quando il seno fu libero, Jane vide i capezzoli rosa induriti dal freddo e gemette "sei bellissima" "tu mi fai sentire così"

Maura afferrò l'ultimo capo di biancheria rimasto per i lati sottili di tessuto, e lentamente lo fece scendere fino alle caviglie "no tu lo sei decisamente... assolutamente perfetta"

Maura adesso era nuda difronte a Jane che la guardava ancora e ancora, si sentiva eccitata ed in totale soggezione, da tanta bellezza, eleganza, dolcezza.

"perché lo stai facendo, perché fai questo per me!?" "non lo faccio solo per te, adoro come mi tocchi tanto quanto a te, è incredibile la sensazione delle tue mani che accarezzano la mia palle, le mie gambe, tutto il mio corpo... tutto... e quando mi guardi così, anche se mi sento completamente nuda so che non mi faresti mai del male" Jane stese le mani e Maura le afferrò.

Jane la tirò a se e Maura si sedette a cavallo della mora con le ginocchia sul divano.

Jane la strinse affondando il viso nel collo, nei capelli profumati. Maura mise le sue braccia sulla spalliera del divano sfiorandole i capelli.

E poi quei baci dolci e passionali, quella mani che la accarezzavano, la sensazione dei vestiti di Jane sulla sua pelle, il calore del suo corpo, quella percezione di essere nel posto giusto, con la persona giusta.

Jane assaporava quelle labbra, accarezzava quella pelle, la schiena liscia di seta, quei seni premuti sul suo petto e quei glutei teneri ma sodi. Le sue dita non si trattennero, indagavano esploravano quel corpo così amorevolmente donato, sentendo il suo intimo grinzoso, senza sentire ritrosie, nessuna riserva, sfiorò appena l'umidità della sua eccitazione involontariamente e sussultarono.

Rimasero così per alcuni minuti, Jane la toccava continuando quella bellissima esplorazione sulla pelle nuda, Maura la baciava, le mani perse nei capelli.

"Maura, stai tremando hai freddo?!" "voglio stare tra le tue braccia"

Jane la afferrò forte e si alzò, tenendola in braccio "uhoo che fai Jane!" "ti tengo tra le mie braccia, ma ti porto al caldo!"

la stese sul tappeto senza che mai si lasciassero, Jane sopra di lei, poi con una mano afferrò una coperta che le avvolse entrambe.

Le candele riverberavano la loro tenue luce, il camino con la sua forte fiamma le riscaldava e fuori il vento fischiava la sua furia.

"non sono mai stata con una donna" sussurrò tremante sul collo di Maura "non è così complicato sai? Fin ora te la sei cavata benissimo!" Maura prese il volto di Jane e dolcemente la baciò " stai tremando Jane?! Che succede?" "non voglio sbagliare" "Non puoi sbagliare, credimi, ma lascia che ti mostri come è semplice" "no io, non sono pronta, non mi sento pronta per quello!" Jane distolse lo sguardo, tremava, fremeva visibilmente, Maura la strinse " ehi ok, ok non faremo niente che non vogliamo, niente per cui non ci sentiamo pronte" "scusa è che mi sento così nervosa e stupida" " smettila- _le sussurr_ ò-Non Sei Stupida, sei una persona premurosa, è molto dolce" "ridicola" "romantica!" Jane sbuffò, Maura sorrise.

Jane la guardò con dolcezza e gratitudine per quelle parole, per quella pazienza, per quella dimostrazione di devozione. Ma ancora tremava, l'adrenalina, la frenesia per quello che voleva e la paura di rovinare tutto, con la sua goffaggine, la sua inesperienza, questa sua forte carica che a stento tratteneva.

"E se sbaglio tutto o ti faccio male o non riesco a..." "rilassati, nessuno giudica, nessuna pressione, farai come ti senti di fare, come abbiamo fatto fino ad ora, mi toccherai come desideri toccarmi, mi bacerai come ti va di baciarmi, mi darai piacere come vorrai se vorrai" "e se non sono abbastanza..." "Jane mi hai fatto venire toccandomi i capezzoli.- _la rassicurò_ \- Ma se per te è troppo lo posso capire" "no io so cosa voglio è che...non so se so farlo" " troveremo il modo, un passo alla volta... baciami" disse sorridendo dolcemente, per incoraggiarla

Ma il desiderio di Maura era comunque forte e i baci della tremante Jane si fecero sempre più passionali, le labbra il collo i seni "oh Jane" e ancora più giù le braccia la pancia, le gambe, baci e carezze " ho sempre tanta voglia di te, di sentire il tuo corpo, e continuo a pensare che c'è una parte che non ho ancora osato toccare" "oddio" "spero sia un commento in positivo" "decisamente si" sospirò Maura mentre Jane le baciava le cosce.

Umidi bacio e carezze piene di passioni, che la afferravano, stringevano, mentre si sentiva sempre più accesa, ardente come il fuoco del camino che la scaldava. Aprì le sue gambe dando se stessa in dono.

Jane ancora tremante, ma consapevole dei suoi desideri cominciò ad accarezzare il pube, i peli curati, Maura sospirava, spasmodica.

Jane la desiderava così tanto, desiderava toccarla, sentirla gemere ancora, voleva solo farlo nel modo giusto, la sua mente elaborava informazioni, cercò di ignorarle, l'istinto come sempre, sperava, l'avrebbe salvata. Si posizionò tra le gambe della bionda. Doveva vedere, voleva vedere tutto.

Le dita toccavano delicatamente le grandi labbra, le aprirono scoprendo il clitoride duro, lo guardò meravigliata, un dito l'accarezzò dal basso verso l'altro, Jane sentì tutta l'umidità, tutta l'eccitazione di Maura che non trattenne un gemito "è bellissimo tu sei... tutto questo per me?" "oh Jane tutto questo lo provochi tu si, toccami ancora per favore" " voglio entrare dentro di te, ma aiutami, dimmi cosa devo fare" "usa il dito medio, entra lentamente e poi sai come funzione Jane!" "ok ma se sbaglio o ti dovessi fare male, devi dirmelo ok?" Maura annuì mentre Jane inserì lentamente il suo dito dentro Maura, lo vide sparire dentro di lei, rimase incantata dalla sensazione "oddio è bellissimo, così stretto umido ma così morbido" "ohooo" " e se mi muovo così?" "mhmmmm si così"

Jane cominciò un lento movimento, era incantata dalla visione del suo dito che spariva dentro Maura, era estasiata dall'umidità crescente, era inebriata dalla sensazione che provava nel sentire il suo dito come avvolto da quelle pareti vischiose e rese irregolari dai movimenti che Maura faceva, dai suoi suoni, che aveva già sentito, che aveva già provocato, ma adesso, sapeva cosa stava facendo adesso lo voleva, voleva farla gemere, voleva farla venire.

"va bene vero? Ti piace?" "oh si ma un po' più veloce Jane" " è che ti sto... - _Ammirando pensò-_ ... è così diverso farlo, ma è bellissimo!"

Jane aumentò gradualmente il ritmo e vide il piacere di Maura crescere "voglio darti di più, voglio mettere un altro dito" "si si si fallo si" Jane sentiva il cuore scoppiare alle parole cariche di passione e frenesia di Maura, mise un secondo dito, un po' goffamente, non sapendo come fare, ma appena l'indice si unì al medio, "va bene così?" fece una lieve rotazione nell'umidità traboccante "mhmm si Jane è perfetto" e riprese il ritmo, tra i gemiti di Maura, i seni che si muovevano sotto i colpi sempre più incalzanti, Jane era incredula di quello che stava facendo, di quanto Maura fosse bella mentre godeva, di quanto il suo corpo candido rispondesse alle sue attenzioni.

Ma non era soddisfatta, aveva visto, osservato le sue dita sparire e riapparire da dentro Maura, aveva visto il clitoride gonfio e rosso, i seni ballare al suo ritmo, il corpo arrossarsi dalla frenesia dal piacere, ora voleva quel corpo, quei seni, quelle labbra socchiuse e gementi.

Lentamente si sdraiò sul un lato, baciò le labbra di Maura, che subito la strinse, ricambiando il bacio, poi scese sul collo, ed infine i seni "si Jane oddio si, così siiii"

Jane assaporò i seni, dedicando loro umide attenzioni e poi con il pollice cominciò a sfiorare il clitoride mentre le sue dita continuavano un movimento sempre più frenetico, suoni umidi e gemiti ansimanti riempivano la stanza "dimmi che ti piace, dimmi che ti faccio stare bene" "mhmm sto godendo Jane"

Le lunghe dita andavano sempre più in profondità, la bruna sentì uno strano rigonfiamento, sapeva cosa era e sapeva cosa fare, almeno lo sperava, le sue dita puntarono sul rigonfiamento, lo sfregavano nel suo andirivieni " ohoo SI SI JANE SI!"

il corpo di Maura era sempre più caldo, i seni sodi "ohooo sto venendo" "oh si vieni oddio si vieni per me piccola si" " oddio così così ohooo è fantastico mhmmmm"

Maura sembrava incontenibile agli occhi di Jane, gli spasmi del corpo, intorno alle sue dita in movimento frenetico, le grida, gli occhi chiusi, le mani che la stringevano forte, e poi gli ultimi fremiti. E tutto questo era stata lei a provocarlo, si sentiva così bene.

Jane delicatamente sfilò le dita e la strinse forte, coprendola con la coperta, baciandole la testa.

Era ancora incredula di come Maura si era donata, di come lei era riuscita a darle piacere e l'intensità dei suoi gesti risuonava in quei gemiti che non avrebbe mai dimenticato.

Maura stringeva la sua Jane, appagata, felice, tra le braccia forti e l'odore di sesso. Quanto aveva sognato questo, quanto in questi ultimi mesi lo aveva desiderato, e adesso era vero, Jane l'aveva voluta, amata, così dolcemente così intensamente e dopo un primo momento di difficoltà Jane si era rivelata un'attenta amante.

Forse era ancora tutto un po' macchinoso incerto per entrambe, ma le sensazioni quelle erano così vere e forti "è stato bellissimo Jane bellissimo" disse respirando nel suo collo, odoroso " sono felice" "anche io" "sono stata brava?" "si Jane, non si è notato?" "oh si ma ecco, per capire, solo per avere un riferimento... "Jane mi stai chiedendo un voto o un paragone con altri amanti?" "no ok no! Scusa"

Maura guardò Jane, non poteva credere che fosse ancora insicura, dopo averle dato tanto piacere " Jane" la chiamò dolcemente, la bruna la guardò negli occhi senza parlare "sei stata un'amante attenta e premurosa, se era davvero la tua prima volta, chissà come mi farai sentire quando avrai preso sicurezza delle tue capacità e predisposizioni naturali"

Jane sorrise quasi imbarazzata "predisposizioni naturali?" "si mia piccola _Cardioglossa cyaneospila!"_

Ridacchiando Maura salì sopra Jane e la baciò con passione, Jane ricambiò immediatamente accarezzando la nuda schiena, stringendola a se

"cardioglassa cosa?" " Cardioglossa Cyaneospila, è una rarissima rana con le dita lunghe!" "mi stai dando della rana?" "no sto dicendo che adoro le tue dita lunghe Jane, sentirle dentro di me è stato uhu -sospirò edebbe un brivido delicato- oltre le aspettative" "davvero?" "si davvero!"

Maura si rannicchio tra le braccia di Jane e si assopì.

* * *

 _spero vi sia piaciuto questo capitolo, ma anche non fosse fatemelo sapere_

Alla prossima settimana... quando la stagione 6 sarà tornata... spero l'emozione non mi porti ritardo in pubblicazione ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

_ciao a tutti, nonostante il ritorno delle ragazze ed il bel tempo... vivo in una città di mare ^_* ecco il nuovo capitolo!_

 _un pò di movimento e di angoscia ma senza esagerare... credo!_

 _premetto che il capitolo, a mio avviso è un pò spigoloso, ma per un motivo... i sentimenti spesso sono spigolosi difficili da comprendere e digerire_

 _Buona lettura!_

* * *

Maura aprì gli occhi, era infreddolita, Jane dormiva tenendola tra le sue braccia ed il suo tocco sulla pelle era caldo ma la sua schiena nuda a contatto con l'aria le dava fastidiosi brividi di freddo.

Il fuoco si stava spegnendo, si chiese quanto erano rimaste addormentate.

L'abbraccio di Jane era confortante, tenero e caldo... non si sarebbe mai alzata da lì, ma con il freddo che c'era a causa della grande nevicata, non era abbastanza caldo in casa sopratutto per lei che era rimasta nuda.

Si sfilò dalla braccia di Jane con delicatezza senza svegliarla, si mise davanti al camino e alimentò il fuoco, scaldandosi un po', poi riprese i suoi vestiti e si rivestì.

Adesso che non aveva più freddo guardò l'orologio, era metà pomeriggio, e fuori aveva smesso di nevicare, la corrente non era ancora tornata, e la luce fioca delle candele illuminava il volto olivastro di Jane, Maura lo trovò bellissimo.

Preparò della cioccolata calda, ma ancora poteva sentire Jane dentro di se, i baci sulla sua pelle, la passione. Escludendo i sogni in cui tutto è così facile, non si aspettava che la realtà fosse così intensa, che Jane fosse così intensa! Sopratutto vista la sua inesperienza, sapeva toccarla come nessuno, anche se i suoi gesti erano inizialmente incerti quando si lasciava andare era la perfezione.

Jane si svegliò con il profumo del cacao che invadeva dolcemente la stanza. Si strofinò il viso e sentì sulle sue mani una strano odore, l'odore di Maura, l'odore del sesso di Maura.

Si sentì improvvisamente a disagio, aveva voglia di odorarsi le mani senza smettere, ma sentì dentro se come un imbarazzo crescente, come se stesse facendo qualcosa di sbagliato.

Vide Maura in cucina che versava la bevanda calda in una tazza e avrebbe voluto scappare e non sapeva perché.

La bionda la vide e le sorrise, ma riconobbe sul suo volto l'espressione di disagio "hey Jane tutto bene?" inclinò dolcemente la testa "io si si, forse sono un po' indolenzita" "vuoi un po' di cioccolata calda?" "magari grazie"

Jane si voltò e vide il fuoco scoppiettante, caldo e lucente, si portò nuovamente le mani al viso, inspirò, il suo disagio era ancora dentro di lei. Si alzò e si sedette all'isola di cucina, Maura le passo la tazza calda che le aveva appena preparato "sembri strana Jane"Jane fece spallucce, non sapeva davvero come rispondere, si sentiva nervosa, irritata sempre di più, Maura cercò di rispettare il silenzio di Jane "siamo ancora senza luce, forse è meglio che spengo qualche candela, oltre a quelle non ne ho più"

Jane annuì, mantenendo il silenzio, Maura la guardò, chiedendosi sempre più preoccupata cosa turbasse la sua amica, forse, pensò, il fatto che non siamo più semplicemente amiche?

"anche la legna sta finendo è meglio prenderne altra" "Dio Maura dammi tregua! Ora vado" Maura rimase per un attimo attonita dall'atteggiamento aggressivo di Jane, era così inaspettato.

"cercavo di fare solo innocente conversazione, vado io a prendere la legna, non ti preoccupare" Jane sbuffo pesantemente, si sentiva carica di nervosismo, sapeva di aver detto cose senza senso e di essere stata inutilmente aggressiva, ma si sentiva esplodere e non sapeva come contenersi "no non ce né bisogno vado io è che la luce non torna ed è freddo e vorrei farmi una doccia e siamo rinchiuse qui ed è freddo e non lo so Va bene?"

Maura fissò Jane per capire cosa la rendesse così nervosa "ho fatto qualcosa di male Jane?" "come diavolo ti viene in mente? Certo che no, sono io che... guarda prendo la legna che mi distraggo un pò" "ok va bene" disse con tono lieve.

Jane si alzò, e si sgranchì le gambe in modo strano, come se avesse un fastidio, poi si sistemò i pantaloni e Maura capì: frustrazione sessuale. Sorrise senza farsi vedere

Jane si coprì con giacca e stivali, cappello e guati ed uscì dal retro per prendere qualche altro ciocco di legna.

Maura preparò del tè, qualche biscotto su un piattino, sistemò le poche candele rimaste accese, mentre il buio aumentava, prese una torcia da un cassetto, sarebbe servita sicuramente più tardi. Accese il telefono, il segnale era tornato. Jane rientrò.

"accidenti al freddo" "è tornato il segnale, il cellulare è nuovamente utilizzabile" "oh bene, ora mia madre potrà chiamare e rompere le palle!" "Jane!" "cosa!" "dimmi tu cosa c'è?" "non lo so va bene?" "ti senti frustrata? Nervosa irritata?" "si, anche tu?" "oh no Jane io mi sento molto rilassata a dire il vero, ma capisco che tu possa sentirti un po' ecco tesa!" sorrise, Jane la fissò, cosa sapeva Maura che lei non sapeva?

Maura la guardò maliziosamente e Jane capì a cosa si riferiva, e di sicuro non voleva parlarne "non dire un'altra parola per favore" si sentiva imbarazzata, incredula di come Maura l'avesse capito prima di lei, ma sopratutto si sentiva vulnerabile e lei odiava sentirsi vulnerabile "vado di sopra ad allenarmi un pò" "oh io ho fatto un po' di tè non ne vuoi?" "no!" disse senza guardarla, andando verso le scale "semmai dopo" e cercò di ammorbidire il tono.

Maura si sentiva addolorata dal comportamento di Jane e non perché non volesse parlare o perché fosse nervosa, entrambe le cose le capiva benissimo.

Jane era così, aveva bisogno del suo tempo per elaborare e poi il fatto che si sentisse frustrata sessualmente un po' le piaceva, ma solo perché voleva dire che per Jane non era stato solo un esercizio tecnico amatoriale, ma significava che ne era stata emotivamente coinvolta, che le era davvero piaciuto.

Ma quello che la faceva stare male era che Jane non si volesse far toccare, si diceva perché non era pronta, ma dentro di se aveva paura che ci fosse altro, che non volesse farsi toccare, amare da lei, questo la tormentava adesso.

Dopo più di un ora Jane scese le scale, sudata "ti senti meglio, ti sei sfogata?" chiese con dolcezza Maura "no, sono solo stanca adesso e sudata e puzzo e non c'è l'acqua calda, quindi direi che ho avuto una delle mie peggiori idee" "ti scaldo il pentolone con dell'acqua, non sarà il massimo ma almeno ti puoi sciacquare" "si grazie" disse Jane in un sospiro di ringraziamento

Maura si alzò e aprì le ante della cucina cercando il più grande pentolone che aveva, quando una serie di piccoli suoni acustici fecero capire alle donne che la luce era tornata, gli elettrodomestici accesero le loro lucine rosse di stand by

"sia ringraziato il cielo" "sembra tornata la luce finalmente, ti fai un bagno adesso?" Jane sorrise un attimo "no mi va una doccia, una lunga doccia rilassante" " controllo il riscaldamento, non vorrei che ora la caldaia fosse andata in blocco" "quello che ti pare, ci vediamo tra... forse un'ora?" "ma se la caldaia è in blocco..." "no la caldaia va! Deve andare" borbottò uscendo dalla stanza.

Jane salì le scale, Maura si assicurò che Jane potesse avere acqua calda e poi accese la tv, per un po' di compagnia.

Jane entrò nella grande doccia, con l'acqua che scorreva fumante, il primo scroscio che la inondò fu come una purificazione, si sentì lavar via un po' di ansia di angoscia, poi però la mente le mostrò i ricordi dell'intimità con Maura, il suo corpo riportò a galla le sensazioni, si sentiva insicura e stupida, impacciata, ed il suo sesso eccitato, ansioso più di lei.

Cercò di ignorarlo, non voleva masturbarsi nella doccia di Maura, non voleva masturbarsi affatto, non era come per scaricare la tensione da sola a casa nel suo letto, le sembrava ancora più triste che farlo per pura necessità fisica come le era capitato.

Cominciò a lavarsi, si massaggiò i capelli e pensò alle mani di Maura, alle sue dita perse nei suoi riccioli. Si lavò il corpo e pensò alla sera prima nuda tra le braccia di Maura che la toccava, la sensazione delle sue mani, della sua pelle su di lei, scese tra le sue gambe e toccò la sua eccitazione, sussultò tanto era sensibile, appoggiò una mano sulle mattonelle verdi della doccia e con la sinistra cercò di darsi piacere, liberare la mente e darsi piacere.

Ma il corpo non rispondeva, si era gradevole ma aveva bisogno di più, e così inevitabilmente pensò a Maura ai suoi seni al suo corpo, il suo viso mentre godeva, alle dita dentro di lei, alla sua bocca, la sua lingua.

Il movimento divenne selvaggio "oddio si Maura si così si" Maura era tra le sue gambe sul suo corpo, dentro di lei, sfregava il suo clitoride, oh ed il suo viso mentre veniva... ed anche Jane venne.

Le dita rallentarono, il piacere fu mediocre, appena soddisfacente, ma almeno non si sentiva più così nervosa, adesso era solo triste, cosa non andava in lei?

Maura seduta sul divano era indecisa su cosa fare, seguire Jane in bagno? Aspettare che tornasse?

Avrebbe voluto entrare nella doccia con Jane e prenderla lì, amarla li, farle capire che non c'era niente da temere, ma conosceva Jane non avrebbe funzionato, di sicuro non questa volta, forse Jane aveva solo bisogno di un po' di tempo da sola. Poi il pensiero di lei nuda nella doccia a toccarsi, magari pensando a quello che avevano fatto, magari desiderando di essere finalmente toccata, amata, soddisfatta.

Maura sentì la smania tra le sue gambe al pensiero, desiderava Jane, la desiderava così tanto.

Adesso anche lei si sentiva frustrata.

Quando finalmente Jane scese le scale, Maura era a preparare la cena "Hey Maur" la bionda sorrise "le strade saranno sicure da domani, la luce se ne è andata a causa di un brutto incidente a nord della città, un camion ha sbandato sulla neve e ha distrutto un traliccio della luce, togliendo anche corrente ad un ripetitore, e siamo rimasti isolati" "che razza di camion era per fare tutto sto casino?" "era un grosso tir, e ha coinvolto molte auto, alcuni morti e diversi feriti, lunedì sarà di sicuro una giornata impegnativa, ogni tanto aggiornano la notizia se ti interessa" "mia madre si è fatta viva?" "si circa un quarto d'ora fa, lei sta bene non hanno avuto assenza di luce, torna domani sera, ma le strade sono già praticabili, sopratutto in questa zona, anche se dicono sicure da domani, così puoi andare quando vuoi" "oh certo, capisco, ehm vuoi che vada subito?" "cosa? Io non voglio che tu vada, ho pensato che volevi tu!"

Jane si sedette sul suo sgabello, quello che usava sempre, sospirò " non sono ancora in grado di parlarne" "lo hai già detto e non ti ho chiesto niente" "ma hai bisogno di parlarne" "si!" "devi lasciarmi il tempo di capire" "capire cosa?" "cosa sta succedendo e non solo tra di noi, ho bisogno di prendere le distanze" "da me?" "no perché dici questo?" "perché tu non parli sei scontrosa, lo so perché lo sei e non ne parleremo, ma mi chiedo perché non vuoi che... vorrei solo la verità, va bene la verità qualsia essa sia" "adesso sono confusa io... che verità cerchi da me?" "non vuoi che ti tocchi, è perché non mi vuoi? Non ti è piaciuto fare l'amore con me?"

Jane afferrò le mani di Maura "perché dici questo" "perché tu non parli Jane ed io lo capisco, ma la mia mente cerca le risposte e queste sono le più probabili" "ma tu non tiri ad indovinare" "non tiro ad indovinare, sono i risultati di ricerche, alla tua età non sei mai stata con una donna prima di me e la probabilità che non ti interessi o che non ti piaccia questo tipo di rapporto è altissima"

Jane rimase immobile e la guardò seria, delicatamente lasciò le mani di Maura "capisci perché non ne voglio parlare? Non capisco cosa mi succede, non capisco come sia accaduto" Maura si sentì ferita al cuore, allora aveva ragione, Jane si era pentita "oh certo, io..certo capisco, non dico che sarà facilissimo per me, voglio dire, io... ma non voglio perderti Jane, non voglio perdere la tua amicizia io..." "no oh aspetta aspetta frena che cavolo dici?" Maura la guardò stranita "fuori dal tuo lavoro tirare ad indovinare non fa per te" "non tiro ad indovinare nel mio lavoro" Jane adorava quell'espressione buffa che faceva "perché dici così?" "Maura io non stavo dicendo che... hai frainteso, anche tu hai detto che alla mia età le probabilità, insomma come credi che mi senta a... accidenti Maura, va bene parliamone - _si schiarì la voce_ \- non mi hai dato tempo per riflettere così questo sono le prime considerazione, prendile con il beneficio di inventario per favore" "ok, le prime considerazioni"

Jane si alzò dallo sgabello, si passo una mano tra i capelli, mentre passeggiava nervosamente "mi è piaciuto Maura, cavoli se mi è piaciuto, come fai a non saperlo?" "a volte non parlane una persona..." "si, si fa strambe teorie, ok mi è piaciuto va bene - _la guardò fermandosi_ \- mi è piaciuto tanto, troppo, è stato strabiliante" "ma non vuoi che ti tocchi" "devi darmi tempo, un passo alla volta, io ancora non capisco cosa mi succede e non posso OK non posso stare qui adesso a parlarne io... quando sarò pronta ci siederemo e ti dirò tutto quello che vuoi sapere ma adesso proprio non posso, Devi darmi Tempo" il suo tono di voce era finito in crescendo, mostrando una frustrazione oltre quella sessuale.

Jane si voltò e preso cappotto, chiavi e cellulare ed uscì di casa. Maura rimase lì immobile, nodo in gola e senso di colpa, aveva spinto Jane a parlare, mancando alla sua promessa di aspettare, e adesso aveva peggiorato le cose.

Jane entrò nel garage, si infilò in macchina, mise in moto e poi prese a pugni il volante più e più volte, gridando di rabbia.

Uscì tra le strade innevate, il cielo plumbeo faceva da perfetta cornice al suo umore, un suono acustico risuonò nella sua tasca, lesse il messaggio: _mi dispiace, non dovevo insistere e lo sapevo, mi dispiace così tanto, ne parleremo quando vorrai Maura._

Appoggiò il telefono sul tavolo di fronte a lei, incerta sul da farsi, speranzosa in una risposta che non arrivò mai.

Alle dieci e mezzo decise di andare a letto, non avrebbe dormito, ma rimanere ad aspettare Jane sul divano le sembrava quantomeno stupido, probabilmente poi non sarebbe tornata, forse era già al suo appartamento davanti alla tv con qualche birra vuota sul tavolinetto, in fondo lei era davanti alla tv con una bottiglia di vino bevuta per metà.

Si preparò per andare a letto e non avendo fretta, si fece una doccia, si mise la sua crema per il corpo, si prese cura delle sue unghie, delle sopracciglia, dei pochi peli superflui, ogni tanto controllava il telefono, se c'era ricezione, se la suoneria era inserita, ma comunque nessuna notizia da Jane.

Si mise la biancheria, una lunga camicia da notte e si infilò sotto il caldo piumone.

Abatjour accesa, occhiali da lettura e libro sulle gambe. Se non fosse stato per quel senso profondo di disagio e angoscia sarebbe potuta essere una serata perfetta.

Ormai più di mezzanotte Maura decise di provare a dormire e sistemato libro e occhiali sul comodino, spense la luce, sistemò il cuscino e chiuse gli occhi.

Si era ormai faticosamente assopita quando sentì aprire la porta della sua camera, e dallo spavento si mise seduta, la luce del corridoio lasciava in ombra la persona sulla porta "Jane?" "si" disse mestamente "stai bene? È tutto apposto? È tardissimo" "lo so scusa ti ho svegliato" "non proprio non riuscivo a dormire che succede?" " nemmeno io riesco a dormire, posso dormire con te?" "con me? Certo Jane vieni"

Maura spostò le lenzuola dal lato in cui Jane era solita dormire, la bruna si mise seduta sul letto, spalle a Maura, cominciò a togliersi le scarpe, sospirò, Maura avrebbe voluto fare mille domande, ma 'l'esperienza insegna' e tacque.

Jane tolse i pantaloni e ne mise un paio che teneva nel cassetto del comodino quando si fermava da Maura, si sdraiò nel letto "posso abbracciarti?" disse sussurrando "si" rispose piano senza esitare.

Jane si voltò verso Maura e nascose il suo viso nel collo della bionda, respirò forte il suo profumo "Dio sai sempre di buono" le baciò il collo "hai bevuto Jane?" ne sentiva l'odore "si qualche birra, ma sto bene" "hai bevuto un po' d'acqua per reidratarti?" "sto bene" "ok stai bene" "voglio solo stare qui e dormire con te" "ve bene Jane" "oh pensato un po'... a tante cose"

Jane cominciò ad accarezzare Maura sulla liscia camicia da notte, la bionda trattenne il fiato "ma adesso voglio solo sentirti" "dove sei stata tutto questo tempo? Era preoccupata" "scusa, volevo rispondere al tuo messaggio, ma proprio non sapevo che dire, sono stata in un pub, ma non volevo tornare al mio appartamento, continuo a volerti così tanto" "ti desidero anche io Jane, ed in tutto questo non c'è niente di male" "credi che pensi questo?" "non lo so cosa pensi! Certe volte sei un enigma per me" Jane rise stringendosi a Maura "domani parliamo, ma ora ho bisogno di dormire, sono così stanca" "va bene Jane dormiamo"

 _Maura strinse Jane al suo petto, respirò il suo odore di shampoo fruttato e birra, chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò in un attimo. E così fece Jane._

* * *

 ** _come sempre aspetto i vostri commenti grazie a alla prossima settimana_**


	5. Chapter 5

Quando Jane si svegliò quella mattina era sola nel letto, aveva la bocca secca, si sentiva ancora il vento soffiare fuori, guardò verso il bagno ma la porta socchiusa mostrava buio al suo interno, Maura doveva già essere al piano di sotto. Voltandosi Jane vide sul comodino un bicchiere d'acqua, sorrise e lo bevve quasi d'un fiato.

Maura si era svegliata con un braccio completamente informicolito, il dolore l'aveva tolta da un sonno pacifico e riscaldato dal corpo di Jane: la causa della sua mancata circolazione al braccio.

Si sfilò delicatamente e dopo essere andata in bagno andò al piano di sotto, preparò un bel bicchiere d'acqua per Jane e tornò su silenziosamente.

La guardò dormire pacifica, era bellissima, la bocca un po' aperta, i capelli arruffati sul cuscino, il respiro profondo, i lineamenti del viso ditesi, appoggiò il bicchiere sul comodino e tornò in cucina a preparare il caffè. Ne aveva davvero bisogno, aveva dormito troppo poco.

Jane appoggiò i piedi sul morbido tappeto posizionato sul suo lato del letto. Mosse le sue dita, prese un respiro, la testa faceva un po' male, si alzò nella penombra. Scese le scale e sentì subito l'odore del buon caffè di Maura, certo a lei bastava il suo caffè istantaneo, ma di sicuro quello di Maura era molto più buono, ma non gliel'avrebbe certo detto, sorrise al pensiero.

Quando la vide, in camicia da notte e vestaglia semi aperta, lì con la sua tazza di caffè fumante in mano, pensò che era bellissima, ma si sentì anche spaventata, dovevano parlare e lei aveva pensato molto in quel pub, bevuto e pensato e alcune cose le sembravano chiare, ma come spiegarle a lei? E se non avesse capito?

"Buongiorno Jane! Rimarrai lì a fissarmi ancora a lungo o vuoi una tazza di caffè ancora caldo?" "ehi buongiorno, io si grazie caffè! E grazie per l'acqua" "l'hai bevuto tutta?" "si mamma tutta in un sorso" Maura sorrise e le passò il caffè "Dio se ne ho bisogno" "già anche io" "scusa per ieri sera, ti ho svegliata" "no sono felice che sei tornata,- _sospirò_ \- io non voglio perderti, in qualsiasi modo vuoi restare, io... a me sta bene Jane" concluse dolcemente "quindi non cambia niente per te? Non è cambiato niente?" replicò innervosita "non è quello che ho detto, sto dicendo che ho bisogno di te nella mia vita, ma non voglio chiederti qualcosa che non ti faccia stare bene, che ti faccia sentire a disagio, voglio che tu sia felice Jane"

Jane bevve un ultimo sorso di caffè e poi appoggiò la tazza sul tavolo, sospirò come per raccogliere le idee, per trovare le parole, certi discorsi non erano proprio il suo forte, ma Maura si meritava sincerità e rispetto "non è mai facile per me parlare di quello che provo, lo sai bene, adesso ancora di più. Io non rimpiango niente, non pensarlo nemmeno, ecco a dire il vero quello che mi spaventa, ho cercato di dirtelo ieri, ma..." "era troppo presto per parlarne?" "si, non mi sentivo pronta" "mi dispiace Jane" "va bene Maur - _le sorrise, poi si fece seria_ \- quello che mi spaventa è proprio quanto... quanto mi è piaciuto Maura, fare l'amore con te è stato, Gesù se ci penso scoppio" " davvero?" Jane fece una smorfia un po' buffa "davvero, ma come è possibile che in tutti questi anni io mi sia sbagliata? Come come è possibile Maura come? e non trovo risposta e divento matta per quanto ti voglio" "io non so darti una vera risposta, ma forse avevi solo paura del giudizio degli altri, forse hai lottato per essere te stessa su tante cose che questa essendo così delicata... l'hai nascosta a te stessa!" "so solo che adesso penso continuamente e te e a come è bello toccarti e sentirti" Maura arrossì lievemente "perché non vuoi che ti tocchi? Cosa ti spaventa?" "non lo so, che non mi piaccia forse? Che mi piaccia troppo? O forse che se tu mi tocchi se mi dai quelle sensazioni allora vuol dire che sono lesbica ed io non so se posso accettarlo per me stessa" Maura si avvicinò a Jane, mantenne la sua dolcezza per rassicurarla, il dolore che vedeva in lei la faceva stare male.

" non ci sarebbe niente di male Jane, non so se può consolarti, ma non credo che tu sia lesbica" "come fai a dirlo?" Maura sorrise "Jane hai avuto degli uomini, mi è sembrato di capire che siano state belle esperienze" "non si possono nemmeno paragonare" "a cosa?" chiese un po' confusa "a te Maura, a quanto ti desidero, ha quanto è stato bello e non sono nemmeno venuta cazzo!" Maura rimase in silenzio, per un attimo non sapeva come replicare, era lusingata ma allo stesso tempo si chiedeva se forse Jane avesse finto, senza rendersene conto per così tanto tempo " bene adesso hai capito! Una vita che mi racconto cazzate!" Maura fece una smorfia all'ennesima parolaccia, Jane alzò una mano in segno di scuse "hai mai pensato che forse è il coinvolgimento che ci stai mettendo adesso che è diverso?" "Casey stavo per sposarlo" disse stizzita " evito di dire quello che penso sul vostro rapporto adesso, ma non ti conosceva come ti conosco io, e tu non lo conoscevi come conosci me! Jane il nostro rapporto è speciale, e lo è da molto tempo, forse da sempre" " si è speciale" "non pensare a cosa sei, pensa a cosa vuoi, pensi che volere me sia sbagliato?" "non lo so" Maura si sentì ferita Jane lo vide e piena di passione proseguì "Maura, non lo so perché, mi sento così... completamente dipendente da te, come drogata di te, come se... io non credo di poter più fare a meno di te- _si schiarì la gola_ \- intimamente intendo, mi sembra di essere un adolescente arrapato porca miseria" Maura sorrise "una buona vita sessuale prevede più rapporti settimanali, anche se spesso la vita familiare e lavorativa delle coppie ostacola una buona vita sessuale, o forse sarebbe più giusto dire che ci si lascia ostacolare da..." "Maura!" "scusa! Come ti comporti con me non ha niente di adolescenziale ne adesso ne nell'intimità" "vorrei farlo continuamente" si lamentò " forse perché non mi lasci soddisfarti" Jane sbuffo "era solo per dire" stavolta fu Maura ad alzare le mani "e se dopo lo voglio così tanto lo stesso? O di più?" "e se lo volessi così tanto anche io?"

rimasero a fissarsi per un attimo "ho paura, è tutto... è come avere quindi anni di nuovo, ma senza quella incoscienza" "faremo le cose per gradi" "non ti sto rifiutando" "ora lo so!" "non credo nemmeno che potrei farlo" Maura si morse il labbro

Jane si girò e andò verso la porta principale "dove stai andando?" "a spalare il vialetto" "posso chiamare qualcuno per farlo lo sai questo!" "devo riflettere, schiarirmi le idee, evitare di saltarti addosso ad ogni tuo fottutissimo gesto sexy e ne fai continuamente!" Maura prese un respiro sorridendo "ti preparo qualcosa di caldo per quando rientri?" "tipo il bacon? Sai mi servirà sostanza dopo la faticaccia" Maura rise e Jane infilati cappotto e stivali uscì nella neve.

Jane prese la pala e cominciò a creare un piccolo varco in mezzo al vialetto, la neve era abbondante, soffice e candida, ma decisamente faticosa da spalare.

Arrivata sulla strada cominciò a liberare il marciapiede, buttando la neve annerita su un lato, poi inarrestabile proseguì lungo il vialetto a ritroso allargando il passaggio che l'aveva portata sulla strada. Era incredibilmente catartico.

Maura, come si chiuse la porta fece uscire il sospiro, avrebbe voluto abbracciarla, baciarla ma si girò verso la credenza e si mise all'opera, prese le uova, il bacon, il pane da tostare, farina e tutto l'occorrente per dei pancake, sciroppo d'acero e frutta.

Rise pensando alla faccia di Jane quando tutta quella colazione fosse stata pronta sulla tavola.

Mise a lavare le fragole in una vaschetta nel lavandino, mise il pane a tostare, preparò l'impasto per le frittelle, fece una spremuta d'arancia che passo nel colino, Jane odiava tutti quei semini.

Prese uno stampo per le frittelle, che scelse con cura tra i vari che Angela aveva portato e mai usato, scaldò la padella, e tra una frittella ed un'altra tagliò le fragole a bocconcini, disponendole in una ciotola di vetro colorata.

Mise il pane tostato su un piatto, ed infine arrostì il bacon e cucinò delle uova.

Mise tutta in forno per tenerlo al caldo, poi curiosa si affacciò alla finestra e vide Jane a metà dell'opera, come una guerriera, liberare il suo vialetto.

La osservò qualche minuto, il viso teso sembrava lentamente allentarsi, le sembrò quasi di vedere un sorriso sul suo volto, nonostante la fatica. Forse era veramente terapeutico per Jane. Sollevata da quella visione andò al piano di sopra a sistemarsi.

La casa era invasa da un incredibile mescolanza di profumi, quando Jane entrò tutta sudata dalla porta laterale "wow che profumo accidenti" si rese conto di essere sola "Maura?" "sto scendendo" "ho buttato il sale sul vialetto, almeno per un po' dovrebbe salvarlo dalla prossima nevicata" "grazie" disse Maura apparsa nella stanza "c'è un odore magnifico" " vuoi mangiare? Sarai affamata" "mi faccio una doccia veloce prima"

Jane baciò Maura sulla guancia poi corse su per le scale, Maura sorrise a Jane poi si affrettò a preparare la tavola, con la colazione.

Quando tutto fu pronto Maura si chiedeva dove aspettarla, come accoglierla, seduta sulla sedia? No sembrava maleducato, in piedi accanto al tavolo? No sembrava forzato! Ecco in cucina con un piatto in mano, al suo ingresso lo avrebbe portato sulla tavola, come se fosse arrivata giusto in tempo.

Maura rise di se, non era quello che voleva, non era quello che doveva diventare questo rapporto, la cosa che amava dello stare con Jane era la naturalezza, non c'era bisogno di creare il momento, il momento arrivava sempre da se, e non deludeva mai.

Così preparata la tavola la aspettò su uno sgabello, rubacchiando qualche pezzo di frutta ogni tanto.

Jane si affretto sotto la doccia, non voleva far attendere troppo Maura, prese il suo borsone e guardò i pochi vestiti che aveva a disposizione, cosa mettere? Non che avesse molta scelta ma voleva essere almeno decente, il vestito che indossava venerdì era stato appeso con cura, sembrava perfino stirato, lo prese e poi lo rimise al suo posto, non poteva indossare il vestito del lavoro, allora le cose della palestra? No troppo sportiva, quello che aveva in dosso la sera prima? No troppo informale, poi rise di se, non era quello che voleva, non doveva andare così. Afferrò i vestiti puliti della sera prima, beh erano di sicuro i più puliti e si vestì. Nulla doveva cambiare il loro rapporto, la naturalezza era quello che lo rendeva speciale e diverso da qualsiasi altro del passato, era semplicemente sempre giusto.

Arrivata in cucina vide Maura seduta che metteva in bocca una fragola, senza rendersi conto di quanto fosse sensuale la osservò un attimo ammaliata "scusa ti ho fatto aspettare" Maura sorrise e la vide, maglietta e jeans, la trovava sexy "no va bene, mi ero anticipata ed era tutto pronto nel forno" "oh beh accidenti quanta roba" l'espressione di Jane era proprio quella che sperava "hai fame spero" "decisamente"

Fra loro sembrava esserci un lieve imbarazzo, che entrambe odiavano "accidenti è tutto buonissimo" disse Jane rosicchiando del bacon e inforchettando dell'uovo "prova le fragole sono succose" "già l'ho notato" disse ammiccando "credo di non aver capito Jane!"

la bruna sorrise "quando sono entrata eri seduta e ti ho visto mentre... mentre mangiavi una fragola" "oh mi dispiace è stato maleducato da parte mia" "cosa! no? È stato sensuale decisamente sensuale" "oh" "già" "io sai ho avuto un momento di, in cui, non sapevo cosa fare!" "mentre mangiavi le fragole?" "noo! Mentre ti aspettavo, insomma mi chiedevo cosa era più elegante fare, come farmi trovare" Jane ruotò la testa, tanti pensieri in una volta sola "poi ho deciso di..." "aspettarmi nel modo più sensuale possibile?!" Maura sorrise "no pensavo al più naturale!" "appunto" Jane rise "sai anche io mi chiedevo come vestirmi, poi ho pensato..." "al più sexy?" "così?" sorrise imbarazzata "mi piaci vestita così, sei tu e sei molto bella"

le due donne si guardarono, si capirono, si sorrisero e continuarono a mangiare.

Non avevano bisogno di costruire momenti o atteggiamenti, avevano già così tanto, così tanta complicità, dovevano solo essere loro stesse, era così che si erano innamorate l'una dell'altra.

Maura era sensuale, qualsiasi cosa facesse, per Jane non c'era scampo, qualsiasi cosa facesse era elegantemente sensuale, era indiscutibile.

Jane era sexy, non solo vestita da lavoro, ma sopratutto così nella sua informalità, con il suo corpo, non le serviva altro che un jeans e una maglietta e per Maura era perfetta.

Finita l'abbuffata la tavola era stata quasi svuotata, pochi avanzi e Jane era decisamente sazia, l'ultimo sorso di spremuta "accidenti se era tutto buonissimo" "grazie" " ed i pancake a forma di ficco di neve insuperabili" "li ho trovati appropriati!" "decisamente, no lascia sparecchio io è il minimo" "oh no mi hai spalato il vialetto" "io pensavo ad un altro tipo di pagamento" "oh beh se vuoi ti do quello che do di solito al signore che fa il lavoro" disse Maura stranita, Jane posò i piatti che aveva preso dal tavolo nel lavandino e si girò divertita verso Maura "se paghi il tipo come voglio essere pagata io, giuro che se si avvicina alla casa gli sparo" "perché? È sempre stato molto bravo, non posso davvero lamentarmi" "ok dove vive gli sparo subito" disse in tono profondamente serio e severo "Jane no ma che stai dicendo?" Jane scoppiò a ridere, Maura la guardò e sbuffò, un'altra volta non aveva colto l'ironia.

La bruna si avvicinò alla imbronciata dottoressa e la strinse a se "io intendevo un altro pagamento" "si be adesso ho capito" "bene allora!" e la baciò dolcemente sulle labbra imbronciate, che si trasformarono in sorriso in un attimo e poi labbra affamate "Dio se eri eccitante quando mangiavi le fragole" disse Jane baciandole il collo.

Maura lasciò andare la testa, per dare libero accesso alla pelle esposta sotto il suo mento, ai baci di Jane.

"e tu eri sexy a spalare la neve e sei estremamente sexy con questa maglietta antracite, adoro questo scollo a V" e dicendo questo spinse il dito nell'incavo dello scollo e sbirciò dentro "dottoressa che fa sbircia?" "lo so Jane che sei senza reggiseno" "a si?" "si! Se mi volevi provocare, ci sei riuscita decisamente"

Jane la prese per i fianchi e la strinse forte a se "bene, adesso vediamo di scoprire altre cose che ti piacciono"

Maura mugolò nella stretta di Jane, quella dolce e forte protezione, un'antitesi che l'aveva sempre ammaliata e che ora la stava seducendo.

Amava quella forza di spirito e quella passionalità prepotente ma estremamente dolce, una contrapposizione perfetta che si stava sempre più rivelando mentre Jane prendeva sicurezza nella loro nuova intimità.

Senza capire esattamente come, si trovarono sul divano a baciarsi, a toccarsi, le mani sulla pelle liscia sotto i vestiti, con grande naturalezza, poi Jane si fermò bruscamente "tutto bene?" "io, si per te è tutto okay?" "certo Jane, fino ad un attimo fa era tutto perfetto perché? Che ti succede?" "Maura siamo qui a pomiciare sul divano come adolescenti, forse voglio dire, tu cerchi altro" "quello che cerco è qui sopra di me con una mano sul mio fianco che mi tiene stretta ed il suo ginocchio a darmi un piacevolissimo sollievo tra le gambe, ma dimmi tu cosa cerchi, sembri tu insoddisfatta" le sussurrò "no non sono insoddisfatta, ma dovrebbe esserci di più non credi?" "oh si- _mosse il suo bacino così da strofinarsi nuovamente sul ginocchio di Jane_ \- pensavo che ci saremmo arrivati al momento giusto nel modo giusto!" Jane ricambiò il movimento, salendo anche con la mano lungo il fianco morbido "Dio Maura, mi ecciti così tanto, non so se riesco a trattenermi"

Maura prese il volto Jane tra le mani "perché senti di doverti trattenere?" "perché mi sento scoppiare e se esplodo io..." Jane cominciò a muoversi, il ginocchio si insinuava sempre più, dando a Maura sempre più piacere, infine cominciò a muovere il suo bacino sulla gamba di Maura "cosa mi faresti?" disse sensualmente "donna io sto per perdere la testa" "ah siii e cosa mi faresti dimmelo" la voce lieve e sussurrata di Maura era oltre il provocante "giuro che ti prendo come se fossi un neanderthal e ti porto su dove posso strapparti tutti i vestiti di dosso e farti tutto quello che mi pare"

Maura ebbe uno spasmo di piacere prese Jane di forza e la baciò con passione lungamente, poi a fior di labbra "perché siamo ancora qui?" le parole uscirono lievi dalle labbra gonfie con un tono tra la supplica e la provocazione.

Jane non si fece attendere, scattò in piedi, tirò su Maura con forza e con sorpresa della bionda fu caricata sulla spalla sinistra di Jane che le diede anche uno sculaccione sonoro "andiamo donna!"

Piccoli sculaccioni, gridolini e risa accompagnarono le due lungo il tragitto, ma giunte in camera Jane distese con delicatezza Maura sul letto e la fissò dolcemente "mi sento di nuovo insicura" Maura senza dire niente si spogliò rimanendo in intimo "non hai nulla per cui sentirti insicura, sembra che quello che piace a te piaccia anche a me" e strizzò l'occhio complice "è che non sono sicura di quello che mi piace!" "fin'ora l'istinto ti ha sempre guidato bene, ed io sono disposta a farti sperimentare" la sua voce era così sensuale che Jane dovette trattenere un gemito

"Maura... hai salvato i vestiti volutamente?" "può essere" disse sorridendo

Dentro Jane si mosse qualcosa, un sentimento di audacia sorretto dallo sguardo di Maura " al diavolo" e velocemente tolse maglietta e pantaloni, rimanendo così con solo dei boxer neri, saltò su Maura e la strinse baciandola, sovrastandola con passione ed eccitazione, i baci erano su tutta la pelle, le mani accarezzavano il corpo non più sconosciuto, la mani piccole di Maura ricambiavano carezze ed attenzioni senza mai varcare quella linea che Jane teneva ancora tra di loro.

Era qualcosa di sensuale a passionale, uno spasmodico e accurato modo di perdersi l'uno nell'altra.

Poi Jane si tirò su guardò Maura con il viso rosso, le labbra gonfie, eccitata, ma con uno sguardo pieno di dolcezza e amore, era incredibilmente selvaggia, afferrò il reggiseno al centro, tra i seni di Maura, e con forza lo strappò in due.

Maura sussultò, la sua eccitazione saliva. Si morse il labbro.

Che sia chiaro: non c'era brutalità nei modi non c'era maleducazione nei gesti, non c'era arroganza o prevaricazione, solo sessualità e complicità.

Maura lo adorava. Adorava come Jane stava superando le sue insicurezze, come si stesse lasciando andare a tutta la sua passione, alla sua carica sessuale da chissà quanto repressa o maltrattata.

Jane si sentiva sempre più libera, tutto quel desiderio, tutta quella passione che aveva dentro stava trovando finalmente libero sfogo. Non stava usando Maura, lo volevano entrambe, erano complici in questo gioco delle parti che era estremamente eccitante e sorprendentemente coinvolgente.

Quando il seno si liberò Maura prese un respiro, il petto si gonfiò e Jane ci si tuffò sprofondando nella sua morbidezza. Maura la strinse mentre la sua dolce ma estremamente appassionata amante la baciava, la mordicchiava e le succhiava con avidità i seni.

Maura ansimava forte, Jane sembrava sapere esattamente cosa stesse facendo, senza insicurezze, con tenerezza ma senza tregua gustava il voluttuoso seno della bionda che stava perdendo definitivamente il controllo "oh Jane io... oddio Jane cazzo...ohooo" all'imprecazione di Maura Jane ebbe un sussultò e aumentò il ritmo in cui stava stuzzicando i capezzoli rosa e duri di Maura.

Il ginocchio di Jane arrivò tra le gambe di Maura, nonostante indossasse ancora la sua biancheria Jane poteva sentire l'umidità del suo intimo "oh si si Jane non smettere mhmmmmmerda!" Le mani perse nei ricci scuri, i movimenti frenetici, Maura muoveva il bacino contro il ginocchio di Jane e fremendo venne.

Il seno umido, piccoli baci sul collo, ancora piccoli spasmi del basso ventre, i respiri affannosi, Maura era esterrefatta della capacità di Jane di farle perdere il controllo, e di quanto avesse capito cosa le piaceva.

"tu imprechi!" "come?" alzò la testa per guardarla mentre ancora Jane la stava coccolando "tu hai imprecato! Hai detto ben due parolacce mentre..." "mentre cosa?!" disse provocatoriamente " mentre ti facevo godere" disse con tono di chi ha accettando la sfida "mi dispiace è che certe volte..." "non ti dispiacere lo trovo molto eccitante a dire il vero!" "sul serio?" chiese scettica "decisamente! Riuscire a farti stare così bene da farti perdere la tua buona educazione è esaltante" "okay quindi se adesso io per esempio cominciassi ad usare termini espliciti e volgari tuuu? ti ecciteresti?" chiese con tono dolce ma giocoso "oddio non credo non lo so! Di solito non mi fanno quell'effetto le imprecazioni" disse divertita

Ma Maura aveva qualcosa in mente, spinse Jane sul letto facendole appoggiate la schiena e si avvicinò al suo orecchio per sussurrare qualcosa, tenendole le mani nelle sue, sopra la testa.

* * *

 **ogni tanto ci vuole un pò di suspance o no! ^_***


	6. Chapter 6

_eccomi puntuale! spero che siate ancora qui con me in attesa di capire cosa succede tra le ragazze e come Jane gestirà questo rapporto..._

 _buona Lettura_

* * *

 _Ma Maura aveva qualcosa in mente, spinse Jane sul letto facendole appoggiare la schiena e si avvicinò al suo orecchio per sussurrare qualcosa, tenendole le mani nelle sue, sopra la testa._

"così ti piace che mentre mi fai godere dica le parolacce? O esprima i mie pensieri i miei desideri?" il tono sensuale e sibilato nell'orecchio fece venire a Jane dei brividi su tutto il corpo "penso proprio di si" rispose con voce profonda "molto bene allora - _continuò_ \- adesso so che mentre mi succhi o lecchi- _la lingua sfiorò il lobo dell'orecchio, Jane sussultò_ \- o tormenti i miei capezzoli duri facendomi godere incredibilmente le mie parole sporche ti fanno bagnare, giusto?" "donna non sai cosa stai facendo!" disse ansimando "so che ti piacciono le sfide, pensa a cosa potrei dire mentre le tue dita sono dentro di me, ci hai pensato?" "stai giocando con il fuoco Maura!" "noo questo è giocare con il fuoco"

Tolse il reggiseno rotto che ancora si appoggiava sulle sue spalle e scese lentamente baciando il collo, fino ad arrivare al seno sodo di Jane che non la fermò, chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, Maura gioì della silenziosa approvazione e dolcemente succhiò un seno, dolci mugolii uscirono da entrambe le donne.

Maura sentiva che finalmente poteva dare piacere a Jane.

Jane si stava donando, ed era così bello, il suo corpo snello e muscoloso era così delizioso "oddiooo" bisbigliò Jane.

Sapeva bene, Maura, che nonostante desiderasse esplorare tutto il suo corpo non doveva avere fretta. Jane stava già facendo grandi passi "la tua pelle sudata e i tuoi seni hanno un ottimo sapore" si lecco le labbra.

Jane era in difficoltà, non sapeva cosa fare come muoversi, sentiva dentro se l'eccitazione, voleva che Maura le desse piacere, ma ancora non si sentiva pronta.

Ma l'adrenalina stava risalendo alle stelle, la sensualità di Maura stava diventando come una droga per lei "anche tu hai un buon sapore" replicò afferrandola per i fianchi "ma ancora non ti ho assaggiata tutta"

In un attimo Maura si trovò nuovamente sdraiata sul letto, Jane sopra di lei, con quello sguardo erotico ed il respiro affannoso "ti avevo avvertito donna, adesso che mi hai provocata ci saranno delle ripercussioni"

Maura non replicò, si lecco il labbro inferiore e poi lo morse delicatamente come un invito ad agire " tu mi fai impazzire quando fai così" "dimostramelo!"

Jane afferrò le braccia di Maura e le bloccò ai lati della sua testa "smettila di provocarmi" supplicò "smettila di trattenerti" "accidenti Maura non so come fare!" il suo lamento era quasi disperato, Maura la guardò affranta "ma non capisci cosa provo per te? Non capisci che tutto questo è comunque perfetto? Non sei l'unica ad avere dubbi o paure! Anche io ho le mie paure ma so che con te non devo temere niente!" Jane la osservò, la sua tenerezza la sua forte onestà non smetteva di stupirla ed irretirla "mi piace quello che c'è tra noi, non voglio che le paure ci impediscano di vivere serenamente tutte queste sensazioni, ti voglio Jane, ti voglio così furiosamente"

"hai sempre la cosa giusta da dire?" disse abbozzando un sorriso "ci provo!"

Jane lasciò la presa sui polsi di Maura "furiosamente" sussurrò e dolcemente scese accarezzandole la pelle, sfiorò con malizia le mutande in seta che Maura indossava, passando le dita lungo i bordi elastici," hai la minima idea del potere che hai su di me?" ma Maura non poté rispondere, in un attimo Jane afferrò il tessuto sul lato sinistro e con due rapidi strattoni venne strappato via dal corpo candido di Maura "oddio Jane!" "io mantengo sempre la parola data!"

Con una lentezza che per Maura era tortura pura Jane si abbasso su di lei. I primi baci erano esplorativi, teneri, quasi incerti sul basso ventre, sul pube, le mani afferrarono le ginocchia frementi di Maura, le gambe vennero aperte.

Una visione di carne rossa ed umida riempì gli occhi avidi di Jane, si avvicinò lentamente un po' incerta, ne sentiva l'odore acre del precedente orgasmo e lentamente inspirando, ne assaporò il sapore, con una attenta, profonda e morbida pennellata, la lingua aperta ad accoglierne tutto il gusto.

Nettare di Venere sulla lingua e sulle labbra, Jane ne fu inebriata, la paura che per lei tutto questo fosse troppo svanì mentre il gemito di piacere di Maura salì rumorosamente nella stanza.

Una seconda e lenta pennellata, come la prima e Maura alzò il bacino come segno di piacere "mai assaggiato niente di più buono" sussurrò sulle grandi labbra umide e glabre di Maura che non riuscì a dire niente, solo un mugugno di godimento.

Altre pennellate più veloci per colpire il clitoride che sentiva duro sulla sua lingua "Gesù se mi piace donna!" "ohoo anche a me" riuscì a dire in un sospiro e Jane cominciò una passionale ricerca del modo migliore di farla godere.

Pennellate lunghe, delicate Jane ascoltò i suoni, gli spasmi del corpo e ne poté assaporare tutto il sapore, ma Maura sembrava chiedere di più così aumentò il ritmo con pennellate corte, inesorabili: le reazioni spasmodiche di Maura dimostravano che il piacere aumentava e Jane implacabile proseguì per alcuni minuti, sentendo anche il suo piacere bagnarla incredibilmente, la sua lingua era esausta così provò ad inserirla dentro la grondante fessura aperta dalle cosce spalancate con un dolce andirivieni, era bello ma colse il poco coinvolgimento, ma che servì ad entrambe che presero fiato dalla passione travolgente.

Ma Jane voleva sentirla fremere ancora, voleva i suoi spasmi, voleva farle perdere tutto il controllo così tornò sul clitoride con piccoli colpi e delicate succhiate.

Subito Maura mostrò la sua approvazione e Jane credeva di volare.

Le lunghe dita di Jane tenevano le grandi labbra aperte per scoprire il clitoride ed averne miglior accesso, Jane sentiva la grande umidità invaderle la bocca e Maura non riusciva più a trattenere il suo godimento "oh cazzo Jane si ohooocazzooooohoo siiiii ooooddioo si si non fermarti si così mhmmmmm" e poi sospiri gridolini spasmi, ma quando Jane cominciò a ruotare la sua lingua sulla dura sporgenza per Maura fu il paradiso, in un attimo il suo orgasmo la avvolse "mioddio come godo Jane cosi si cosiii oho oho siii siiii" e venne afferrando le lenzuola tra le sue mani.

Jane aveva trovato la chiave per lo scrigno del magico piacere di Maura e che la rendeva schiava, dipendente, affamata.

Mentre cercava di riprendere fiato, dopo che Jane dolcemente rallentò e poi fermò il suo lavoro con la lingua, Maura sentì un mugugno, un rantolo e aprì gli occhi "non ce la faccio Maura non resisto più"

Jane era rossa in viso, le labbra gonfie ed umide dell'orgasmo appena assaporato, si issò sulla bionda ancora ansante e fremente, e velocemente appoggiando il suo intimo sulla coscia di Maura.

Cominciò a muoversi convulsamente, Maura poteva sentire l'umidità che passando tra le mutande nere di Jane si spandeva sulla sua coscia "Dio non resisto sto scoppiando" Maura afferrò Jane per i fianchi e la aiutò nel movimento unendosi a lei nell'andirivieni.

"non devi resistere, vieni per me Jane vieni su di me così... così" "Maura oddio è stato ohommmmh" chiuse gli occhi nel piacere "eri fantastica Jane mi hai fatto godere così tanto e sei bellissima, vieni per me tesoro si ti prego"

il ritmo si fece frenetico, Jane era così vicina e Maura poteva vedere il suo piacere "sei così bella quando godi" "Gesù Maura" disse a fior di labbra, ansimava sempre più forte " sento quanto sei bagnata solo per me, così, lasciati andare" spostò leggermente le mutande nere e tocco i glutei duri, Jane impazziva alle parole di Maura e lei lo sapeva.

Jane inarcò la schiena e guardò il suo sfregare, il corpo nudo di Maura, la sua espressione sensuale, poi chiuse gli occhi si lecco le labbra, assaporando ancora il succo del piacere e lasciò che l'orgasmo la prendesse.

Stremata si lasciò andare cadendo sul letto stringendo Maura, respirando sulla sua spalla.

Maura ruotò leggermente e si abbracciarono, piccoli baci sul naso di Jane che alzò il viso cercando le labbra di Maura, così vide la piccola lacrima solitaria scendere sul volto di Maura ancora ansimante. Le diede un piccolo bacio.

"ehi tutto bene?" chiese premurosa "mai stata meglio" "sicura?" e le tolse la piccola lacrima "si Jane, è stato così bello... tutto... tu... noi, poterti dare piacere" " anche in quel modo un po'..." fece una smorfia "in qualsiasi modo Jane, in qualsiasi modo ti faccia sentire a tuo agio" "nonostante tutto è stato fantastico" "nonostante cosa!" disse con un accenno di dispiacere nella voce "le mie inesperienze, le mie insicurezze" replicò sconsolata, Maura vide la dolce insicurezza di Jane, ma vide anche il suo aprirsi, come sempre affrontava la sua paura, anche adesso che sembrava così piccola e fragile, era bellissima nell'attesa che uscisse tutta la sua forza "no Jane no! io ho visto la tua passione, il modo in cui sai donarti, il modo in cui un po' alla volta di doni a me, il modo in cui mi sai dare piacere, sei stata incredibile" la incoraggiò con sincerità indiscutibile "si?- _Maura annuì e sorrise_ \- allora posso montarmi la testa sono brava?" si sentiva rassicurata "si- _Maura si sdraiò sopra Jane_ \- le tue dita sono lunghe forti e capaci, la tua lingua inarrestabile e le tue labbra perfette! Direi che hai un talento naturale sopratutto nel rapporto orale" il modo profondo e sensuale in cui lo disse sciolse ogni residuo di timore nella bruna.

Jane aveva un sorriso esagerato sulla faccia " sono un talento naturale!" quasi sghignazzo, Maura tentò il suo sguardo severo, ma di fronte all'espressione gongolante di Jane fallì, sorrise e la baciò

"è un bene che ti sia piaciuto, perché io ho adorato farlo e ho intensione di farlo ancora e ancora" "mhmm ci conto"

Si baciarono dolcemente, mordicchiandosi le labbra, assaporando le lingue scoprendosi ancora un pò, i seni a contatto premuti, le mani di Jane sulla schiena di Maura, accarezzando la pelle, le mani di Maura perse nei capelli selvaggi di Jane.

Maura pensò che se fosse esistita la magia, era lì che avrebbe fermato il tempo, una bolla solo per loro due, in questo momento che aveva del magico.

Jane fece un sospiro come se un'idea le fosse balenata in mente " cosa c'è?" chiese Maura alzandosi po' dal contatto sul petto di Jane "per essere tutto perfetto manca solo una cosa" Maura si mise seduta a cavallo di Jane "cosa?!" chiese preoccupata di aver dimenticato o sbagliato qualcosa "La pizza!" "la pizza?" "si la pizza per cena"

Maura sorrise sollevata "non ho niente in contrario ma ce la consegneranno con questa neve?" "ma si le strade sono libere, forse non faranno molte consegne, potrei chiamare subito, così ci assicuriamo la corsa" " allora nel frattempo io mi farò una doccia" Maura baciò fugacemente Jane e si alzò dal letto dirigendosi verso il bagno "per ordinare una pizza mica ci metto quaranta minuti!" scherzò. Maura in risposta agitò il sedere, Jane ringhiò in approvazione.

Il detective si tolse le mutande umide e sorrise, poi fece la sua telefonata e la sua ordinazione, si guardò in torno:

Il rumore della doccia, la stanza semi buia e quell'odore di sesso, che mai aveva amato come adesso, che mai era stato buono come il loro che mai aveva adorato avere sulla pelle; cominciava a sentirsi libera da molte paure, l'intimità con Maura era incredibile e stava prendendo sicurezza, si stava lasciando andare, sapeva che presto sarebbe stata pronta, si sentiva positiva e decise di non pensare a tutti i dubbi sul 'dopo' che ancora la assillavano. Ci avrebbe pensato con calma.

Esattamente quarantatré minuti dopo Maura uscì dal bagno lasciando il posto a Jane che in attesa si era messa a giocare a Minion Rush sul suo smartphone.

Il vero problema per Jane fu la visione di Maura avvolta da un'asciugamano e con i capelli semi raccolti. Jane si alzò e si avvicinò a Maura "cosa c'è?" disse sorridendogli "tu, questo asciugamano, i tuoi capelli semi raccolti, come quel giorno" "oh quel giorno" "sai a cosa mi riferisco?" "si Jane lo so, ci ho messo un po' a capire che era stato quel giorno a cambiare le cose" "non so neanche bene perché! Ti avevo vista nuda altre volte, in palestra ad esempio, ma quella sera Dio se... adesso so, senza ombra di dubbio, che mi facesti eccitare, eri così sensuale, ho sofferto tutta la sera" "per questo scappasti a casa tua dopo il film?" "ero in confusione, mi dispiace" "anche adesso sei in confusine?" le accarezzo il viso "si ma in modo decisamente diverso"

Jane tirò Maura verso di se e la strinse tra le sue braccia "hai un buon profumo, e la tua pelle è così liscia" "tu invece hai bisogno di una doccia" Jane sorrise e poi fece cadere l'asciugamano a terra "Jane!? cosa stai facendo?" "non puoi mica farti vedere così e sperare che io resti impassibile" "oh no- _sorrise ammiccante_ \- neanche tu- _guardò la sua splendida nudità_ -ma tua madre sarà qui a minuti" "non puoi saperlo" "ha detto nel pomeriggio" Jane cominciò a baciarle il collo "è ancora presto" "oh Jane ti prego" le carezze si fecero più appassionanti "lo abbiamo appena fatto" "devo recuperare il tempo perso e poi è passata più di mezz'ora" le mani si fecero audaci "arriverà a minuti" sospirò "sarò brava ti farò venire velocemente" Maura rise " sei molto brava è vero ma io posso controllarmi sai?" "ah ah! Quindi vorresti dire che sapresti resistermi?" "no - _sorrise_ \- solo che posso godermela e farla durare più a lungo" il tono era di sfida "questa è una sfida che accetto donna!" "adoro quando mi chiami in questo modo, è così possessivo, ma in modo quasi ironico, come te!"

Jane la prese per i fianchi la alzò da terra, Maura si aggrappò e poi venne adagiata sul letto " forse sarà ironico, ma tu sei una straordinaria donna e sei decisamente mia" "stai di nuovo facendo la neanderthal?" "no io... si accidenti si, mi dispiace, non riesco a trattenermi" Jane fece per allontanarsi ma Maura la fermò afferrandola per la vita

"non ho detto che non mi piace!" "non è un po' ridicolo?" "mi fa eccitare ogni volta questo è ridicolo?" " No ma sembra uno stupido stereotipo" " non mi importa, tu con me sei dolce anche quando fai la prepotente, mi piace questo binomio mi è sempre piaciuto e ora smettila di farmi aspettare... o vuoi darmele vinta senza lottare" "assolutamente" la provocò

Jane guardò la bellezza del corpo di Maura "apri le gambe per me" Maura lo fece senza esitare, ma lentamente osservando ogni espressione di lussuria sul volto di Jane "ti piace guardarmi!" non era era una domanda "potrei farlo per ore" "non abbiamo tutto questo tempo" "ed io credo di non poter evitare di toccarti"

Accarezzò la coscia liscia di Maura, la afferrò dolcemente con una mano e appoggiò il piede sul suo petto nudo, le dita scivolavano sulla gamba accarezzandola dolcemente.

Maura aveva gli occhi chiusi quando sentì i primi baci sul piede, sulla caviglia, umidi, dolci, eccitanti.

L'interno coscia ricoperto di baci e Maura ansimava "non farmi più aspettare" "cosa vuoi, la mia bocca o le mie dita?" "oh voglio tutto Jane tutto"

La bruna sorrise soddisfatta, ma quando stava per toccare con le sue dita affusolate l'umidità che sapeva calda e vischiosa di Maura, una voce mai così odiata risuonò rovinando la romantica e sensuale atmosfera?

"Ragazze Siete Suu? Sono tornataaaa!" "ma che cazzo!" "Jane lingua! Si Ora ScendiamO?" "porca puttana guarda che casino! Alzati copriti" Jane sembrava improvvisamente in preda al panico, afferrò la biancheria strappata, Maura si alzò dal letto giusto in tempo perché Jane tirasse su le lenzuola alla meno peggio, poi sentendo sua madre ormai alla porta scappò nel bagno mentre Maura rimase a guardarla senza riuscire a dire una parola.

Un lieve bussare "posso?" Maura si coprì "certo Angela ciao" "ciao, oh ti stavi vestendo?" "si ho fatto una doccia, Jane è appena andata in bagno" lo scroscio dell'acqua della doccia confermò le sue parole "il letto non è rifatto, qualcuno sta male?" "oh no stiamo benissimo, solo ci siamo un po' stese" Angela guardò Maura, non aveva bolle o sfoghi, ma sapeva che stava aggirando la verità con la sua risposta "certo capisco" si guardò intorno con discrezione e vide la biancheria di Jane sul pavimento, sorrise facendo l'indifferente "tutto bene il viaggio?" Maura cercò di sviare e attirare la sua attenzione "si direi di si, le strade sono in buone condizioni, ma dovrebbe nevicare ancora" "accidenti" "voi siete rimaste molto senza luce?" "alcune ore, ma ci eravamo organizzate, Jane ha preso la legna io ho sistemato delle candele e la tua pasta al forno scaldata sul camino era deliziosa" "bene - _disse soddisfatta_ \- ti lascio vestire ci vediamo dopo allora" "certo a dopo!"

Angela uscì e Maura ringraziò di questo poi si avvicinò al suo armadio in cerca di qualcosa da mettersi. Studiò un po' le varie opportunità, estrasse una maglia un pantalone, della biancheria da abbinarci. Posizionò tutto sul letto meticolosamente, così vide la biancheria buttata a terra "accidenti speriamo non l'abbia vista" la raccolse in fretta, spostò i suoi vestiti su una sedia e sistemò il letto in modo corretto. Riordinò la stanza.

Jane uscì dal bagno "ehi metti in ordine? Mamma ha detto qualcosa?" "riordino solo un pochino" "un pochino! Hai diviso la biancheria per colore, rifatto il letto scelto i tuoi abiti... ma non li hai messi e questo non va bene visto che mia madre è in giro - _brontolò_ \- ... si un pochino" Maura fece spallucce "non hai risposto però mia madre che ha detto?" sembrava allarmata "che il viaggio..." "no della biancheria, l'ha vista oddio!" "calmati no non credo l'abbia vista, non ha detto niente" "speriamo, sarebbe oltre l'imbarazzante!" Maura concordò ma era turbata dalla forte reazione di Jane, anche se le sue rassicurazione sembravano averla tranquillizzata.

Non si dissero altro, Maura cominciò a vestirsi. Jane ne seguì l'esempio cercando di non guardarla mentre toglieva l'asciugamano, sapeva che non sarebbe stata capace di resisterle e con sua madre al piano si sotto non poteva permetterselo, ma improvvisamente rise in modo teso "che succede? Perché ridi?" " non ho mutande da mettere e queste decisamente sono da cambiare" disse indicando le mutande che erano state messe in un mucchietto di panni sporchi a terra "puoi metterne una delle mie, ma anche senza staresti benissimo" disse ammiccante " oh si? Allora deve valere per entrambe!" la provocò indicando la biancheria che aveva appena indossato "benissimo!" e le diede un piccolo bacio come a sigillare il patto, Jane rimase incredula della facilità con cui era stata incastrata, "aspetta cosa?" "è deciso!" Maura sorrise felice mentre si spogliava e Jane si rese conto di non poter ribattere. Nuda sotto i vestiti? Più che un invito.

Così si vestirono in modo comodo, entrambe senza biancheria, Maura indossò una maglietta grigia con 5 bottoni, pantaloni di caldo cotone neri che le fasciavano le forme e ballerine.

Jane scoprì di avere un cassetto dedicato con poche cose essenziali lasciate lì nel tempo e scelse una maglietta una felpa dei Rex Sox e pantaloni sportivi calzettoni di cotone.

Angela, in attesa delle ragazze, stava preparando alcune pietanze per la cena, sorrideva a se stessa, tra loro stava succedendo qualcosa di molto serio, quel letto disfatto e quella biancheria di Jane stranamente sul pavimento ne erano la prova. Erano anni che sapeva che solo insieme sarebbero state felici. Le aveva viste con diversi uomini, nessuno era mai stato adatto, nessuno le aveva amate e rispettate, nessuno le aveva mai messe al primo posto come facevano l'un per l'altra senza nessuno sforzo.

Aveva visto Casey, amarla, probabilmente, ma mai metterla al primo posto, lasciandola continuamente sola a soffrire, aveva visto Jack, anche lui troppo preso dalla sua famiglia ed infatti se ne era andato.

La cosa più difficile per lei sarebbe stata il silenzio, aspettare pazientemente che fossero pronte per dirlo, per confidarsi.

Conosceva tropo bene Jane per non sapere che per quanto per tutti stesse diventando ovvio, a lei ci sarebbe voluto tempo.

Maura portò la biancheria sporca nella lavanderia e impostò una lavatrice con pochi capi, sopratutto per Jane. Il detective invece raggiunse la madre in cucina.

"ciao Ma, Tommy e Tj stanno bene?" "ciao Janie si benissimo,anche Lydia" "ah si bene!" "ti salutano, TJ vorrebbe vederti" "manca tanto anche a me!" "era dispiaciuto che stasera non avremmo fatto la cena di famiglia, ma con questo tempo e poi Frankie in servizio è stato meglio così, ha ricominciato a nevicare" "veramente di nuovo? Ah Ma ho ordinato la pizza per cena!" "oh accidenti devo regolarmi allora" "ce n'è anche per te!" "grazie ma non per me tesoro, Lydia me l'ha offerta ieri sera e proprio ora non mi va" "mah se lo dici tu! Per me la pizza va sempre bene" "non è certo la migliore delle alimentazioni" le Rizzoli si voltarono verso Maura che era appena entrata nella stanza " non toccatemi la pizza per favore vi ricordo che ho una pistola!" "sempre la solita esagerata!" "Ma! la pizza è sacra punto!" "ok ok giuro no dirò mai più niente contro la pizza, sopratutto perché stasera me la offri tu" Maura le fece l'occhiolino " ne sarei onorata" la guardò con i suoi occhi scuri, profondi, Maura sentì il cuore battere più forte

Angela guardò lo scambio dolce di sguardi e di ammicchi, si sentiva al settimo cielo, le sue ragazze sarebbero state felici. Ridusse le dosi per la cena ad una persona sola.

Già vedeva le nozze ed i figli, naturali o adottati non le importava, vedeva nipotini ovunque Tj il maggiore avrebbe fatto da mentore, ma nel suo caso forse era meglio dire da capo banda. Sorridente cominciò a riordinare la cucina.

"Angela sei molto sorridente stasera" " ho passato un buon fine settimana e voi?" non resisteva voleva indagare in qualche modo " si direi di si" "un fine settimana diverso direi" Jane guardò la sua Maura e sospirò "diverso Jane? Perché?" la giovane Rizzoli non perse la calma e prontamente rispose "un sacco di tempo senza luce, senza riscaldamento o acqua calda! Oh e ho spalato e buttato il sale sul vialetto" "sei stata tu? Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro" "grazie Ma!" rispose in soddisfazione

Angela sorrise, sarà stato pur vero quello che diceva Jane, ma anche un cieco avrebbe visto quanto amore c'era in quella stanza.

"adesso però vado a farmi anche io una bella doccia e visto che non vi serve la cena, questo lo porto con me, ci vediamo domani, buona serata" "ciao Ma" "già te ne vai Angela non ci fai un po' di compagnia?" Jane fulminò Maura con lo sguardo, Maura non se ne accorse ma Angela ovviamente lo notò, ma non si offese, voleva dire che Jane voleva stare con Maura in modo intimo, non importava se non era ancora pronta a renderlo noto, se lo aspettava "oh no grazie Maura, ma sono stanca preferisco riposarmi, domani si lavora! buona notte ragazze" "notte Ma" "buona notte a te Angela a domani"

La matriarca lasciò la casa con il suo contenitore caldo. Quella notte sognò pranzi matrimoniali vestiti da sposa e tanti nipoti.

Quando Angela chiuse la porta Jane si girò verso Maura molto agitata "sei impazzita per caso?" "perché? Cosa ho fatto adesso" "inviti mia madre a restare?" "non ci trovavo niente di male, lo fa spesso!" "si ma adesso noi... io voglio stare con te, sai sul divano sotto la coperta davanti alla tv" "e non puoi farlo con lei?" "no! Non come vorrei... voglio dire... io voglio accarezzarti non so starti vicino, non come prima ma di più" "ma non davanti a tua madre"

Jane la guardò un po' colpevole

"no io non posso, credevo tu lo capissi" "non puoi? Vuoi dire non vuoi!" "ho bisogno di tempo" "credi davvero che tua madre non capirebbe, potrebbe aver già capito"

Jane rimase in silenzio. Non sapeva che dire. Forse sua madre aveva capito, il letto sfatto, la biancheria a terra che forse aveva visto, probabilmente i loro sguardi erano inequivocabili, sopratutto adesso, che tutto era iniziato, ma per Jane non era così semplice " cosa ti spaventa ancora? Ti vergogni di noi? Di me?" "cosa noo che dici" Jane si avvicinò a Maura le prese le mani "io non so spiegarti, è una paura incontrollabile che mi assale, in certi momenti, ho bisogno di abituarmi a questo cambiamento, a questa nuova situazione" "a noi vuoi dire?" "no, non noi, sono io! Il non capire come diavolo sono arrivata alla mia età e …. tutto quello che provo adesso per te, con te è così nuovo, ho bisogno di capirlo ho bisogno di abituarmici ecco!" Maura la fissava ancora incerta "quello che provo per te, quando sono con te è la cosa più bella della mia vita, ma mi fa sentire stranita, scombussolata!" "scombussolata?" "si, devo mettere ordine in questo magnifico caos, o abituarmi, non mi importa, - _agitò una mano e poi riprese quella di Maura_ -non voglio che cambi ho solo bisogno..." "di tempo per abituarti, si lo capisco" Jane vide quella dolcezza sul viso di Maura che la confortava sempre "davvero?" "certo non sono mai stata brava a gestire le emozioni, ma stavolta per me è diverso, questo che c'è tra noi, io lo voglio da così tanto tempo che mi sento solo felice adesso" "invece, non so perché ma io ne sono stata assalita" "lo so Jane, hai cercato di ignorarlo"

Jane annuì e la baciò "so che ti chiedo molto, ma..." "faremo insieme un passo alla volta"

si fecero qualche coccola lì in piedi in mezzo alla cucina, piccoli baci e qualche carezza, solo per il piacere del contatto, solo perché adesso lo potevano fare. Semplicemente perché ne avevano bisogno.

Quella sera dopo la pizza il film passò sullo schermo inosservato, Jane doveva mantenere la promessa... farla venire con la sua bocca e le sue dita... Maura scoprì con gioia che Jane intendeva più volte, tre ripetutamente.

 _Angela alzò il volume della televisione quella sera, non era certa che rumori fossero, ma sorridendo un po' a disagio._

* * *

 ** _stavolta non vi lascio in sospeso come il capitolo precedente! spero vi sia piaciuto xxx_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_sono stata brava e nonostante alcuni casini eccomi qua!_**

 ** _il segno * indica una citazione le frasi sono prese dalla canzone di Renato Zero_ Magari.**

 _ **Buona Lettura!**_

* * *

 _magari toccasse a me prendermi cura dei tuoi giorni svegliarti con un caffè dirti che non invecchi mai sciogliere tutti i tuoi nodi, le più ostinate malinconie*_

 _Jane_

Quando Maura quella mattina sentì il suono del cellulare svegliarla, non si aspettava di leggere un tale messaggio da parte di Jane. Avrebbe voluto risponderle che se voleva poteva svegliarsi accanto a lei tutti i giorni, addormentarsi tutte le notti nel suo letto, fare a gara a chi preparava prima il caffè, a chi faceva il primo complimento o l'ultimo della giornata e tutte quelle cose che era disposta a fare per lei, più o meno dicibili in pubblico, ma si lasciò ispirare dalla dolcezza e dalla promessa che si celava dietro una frase così profonda e dolce, e ricambiò il messaggio

 _puoi fidarti a lasciarmi il cuore nessun dolore lo sfiorirà*_

 _Maura_

non molto dopo arrivò un nuovo messaggio

 _il mio cuore è già tuo e so che non ho niente da temere_

 _Jane_

Sorrise alla risposta diretta strinse a se il telefono, come fosse una ragazzina sospirò pensosa e ricambiò

 _allora dovresti sapere che qui c'è sempre un posto riservato per te, notte e giorno! Ed il mio caffè, anche se non lo ammetti è migliore del tuo_

 _Maura_

 _ok allora me ne offri una tazza?_

 _Jane_

 _Certo se tu fossi qui potresti avere molto di più_

 _Maura_

 _TOC TOC_

fu la risposta, Maura si sedette sul letto, chiedendosi se il messaggio indicava esattamente quello che credeva. Il campanello suonò.

Maura si alzò ed in pigiama corse giù per le scale a piedi nudi e spalancò la porta. Un ondata di freddo la investì, ma la ignorò.

Jane sorrideva chiusa nel suo cappotto nero, circondata dalla neve con il cellulare in mano "ciao sei bellissima stamattina" Maura sorrideva incredula "che ci fai qui così presto?" "volevo quel molto di più!- _ammiccò_ \- Stanotte mi sei mancata"

Maura prese Jane per il cappotto e la tirò dentro e con il piede chiuse la porta e la strinse tra le sue braccia "mi sei mancata anche tu" Jane la baciò e una mano gelida si infilò sotto la giacca di seta del pigiama nero "ahaaaa" gridò Maura presa alla sprovvista "sei gelida!" "scusa, mi scaldi?" "ti faccio il caffè?" "speravo in qualcosa di meglio" Maura sgranò gli occhi "c'è qualcosa di meglio per te al mattino del caffè?" "decisamente tu, mentre ti faccio gemere sul tavolo di cucina nuda" "Jane?!" disse in tono sorpreso " non ti piace l'idea?" chiese imbronciata "non fare domande sciocche e poi tua madre?" "oddio mia madre ti avevo detto che farla vivere qui era una cattiva idea! E non è una domanda sciocca è la tua risposta che è evasiva"

Maura sorrise sorniona "la domanda è sciocca perché è ovvio che vorrei godere facendo l'amore con te nuda sul tavolo ma..." "donna tu sei il diavolo" prese Maura con forza e la portò sulla tavola da pranzo "Jane Jane ti prego!" "hai tempo per pregarmi, non ho ancora iniziato"

Le mani adesso più calde si insinuarono sotto la maglia di seta, accarezzavano la pelle mentre la bocca affamata si saziava su quella di Maura. La mano scese cercando di abbassare i pantaloni neri lisci di Maura "Jane ti prego" "voglio vederti nuda, toccarti"

Maura afferrò i suoi pantaloni, aveva ceduto a Jane con estrema facilità, ma la prospettiva di Jane dentro di lei, sopra di lei era incontenibile.

La chiave girò nella serratura della porta sul retro "merda tua madre" Jane si allontanò, Maura si alzò dal tavolo e si sistemò il pigiama in fretta, la porta si aprì "buon giorno oh Jane sei già qua?" "buongiorno Angela" "ciao Ma"

Angela sorrise alle ragazze e non aggiunse altro. Jane sfilò il cappotto, Maura si incamminò verso la cucina ma Jane la raggiunse da dietro, appoggiò una mano sul fondo della schiena e le sussurrò all'orecchio "hai imprecato lo sai che mi eccita" poi la mano scese ed accarezzò un gluteo, la superò e raggiunse sua madre che stava impostando caffè e frittelle.

Gli sguardi e le 'accidentali' carezze si sprecarono quella mattina, Angela si morse la lingua troppe volte, per i suoi gusti.

Vista l'allerta meteo decisero di prendere la macchina di Jane, non voleva che Maura guidasse con quelle strade ghiacciate, ma nonostante la neve e le strade non troppo sicure Jane guidò tutto il tempo con una mano sulla coscia di Maura. La bionda teneva la sua mano candita su quella di Jane intrecciando le dita. Non si parlarono molto in macchina, si preparavano interiormente: nessuno doveva sapere. Jane voleva così.

Puntuali arrivarono al distretto.

Salutandosi come niente fosse presero due ascensori separati e raggiunsero i rispettivi uffici.

Maura, come previsto aveva una giornata più che impegnata, i tavoli dell'obitorio come le celle frigo erano pieni, il fine settimana nevoso aveva creato troppi incidenti mortali.

Per Jane invece si prospettava una giornata noiosa, sembrava che gli assassini fossero tutti in casa al caldo.

Il telefono di Korsak suonò, Jane alzò lo sguardo speranzosa, l'uomo lesse il messaggio e ripose il telefono "Korsak ti prego dimmi che c'è qualcosa da fare?" "si altre scartoffie, era Nina, ha detto che è in ritardo a causa della neve, ma sta arrivando" "Almeno ci annoieremo insieme" "Frankie?" "aveva il turno di notte, credo adesso stia dormendo, ma dovrebbe arrivare nel pomeriggio" "se non ci arrivano chiamate lo avverto di stare a casa" "no dai almeno mi diverto a prenderlo in giro" Korsak fece una smorfia "ohoo dovrò pur fare qualcosa!" "si prendimi un caffè!"

Jane fece una smorfia ma si alzò "chi vuole un caffè?"

Era metà mattinata, quando Maura chiuse la sua prima autopsia, un uomo di mezza età, padre di due figli adolescenti, con una moglie casalinga. Morto con la sua auto in un incidente a catena mentre andava a prendere la figlia minore che era andata da una amica a passare il sabato sera.

Pensò per un attimo al dolore della figlia, a quanto si sarebbe sentita in colpa, alla moglie a quanto si sarebbe sentita perduta, al figlio maggiore e alla sua rabbia.

Sospirò e scacciò via il pensiero.

"dottoressa Isles" le porte si aprirono ad una Susie seria e pimpante "ho appena finito con Finn Patterson, chiama pure la famiglia possiamo ridargli il corpo" "certo lo farò subito, però ecco come aveva chiesto ho fatto i prelievi a tutti i corpi portati nel week end" "c'è qualcosa?" "temo di si" La criminologa passo la cartella che teneva in mano "sono tutti nella norma, beh qualche livello alcolico ai limiti ma, ecco tutti tranne questo" "Kayla Dillard?!" "si dottoressa, quella che secondo le prime ricostruzioni ha causato l'incidente a catena!" "cosa avete analizzato?" "tutto, vestiti capelli sangue, mancano ancora alcuni esami, ma ho pensato che voleva vedere subito quelli del sangue"

Mentre Susie parlava Maura leggeva le analisi, dal capello non si evidenziò abuso di droga almeno negli ultimi 6\12 mesi, poi passo al sangue, un po' di alcool, ma non da giustificare la perdita di controllo della auto e poi eccolo flunitrazepam nel sangue "maledizione, fammi portare subito il corpo, farò immediatamente l'autopsia" "si dottoressa" "grazie Susie ottimo lavoro" "grazie!"

Maura entrò nel suo ufficio e prese subito il telefono tra le mani.

Jane portò il caffè a Korsak, si appoggiò alla sua scrivania, di fianco a lui " che cosa c'è?" "allora Vince come va con Kiki?" l'uomo la guardò di traverso sorseggiando il suo caffè caldo "che c'è non posso chiedere al mio vecchio amico e collega come va la sua vita amorosa?" "certo, ma solo se io posso chiedere come va la tua!" "ok ciao" si alzò dalla scrivania di Korsak che ridacchiava e raggiunse la sua proprio nel momento in cui il telefono fisso appoggiato sopra suonò.

Prese la cornetta "detective Rizzoli" Korsak guadò Jane ed il sorriso che immediatamente si aprì sul suo volto, non ebbe dubbi che fosse Maura, ma poi vide l'espressione seria "ok ma sarebbe il Roipnol giusto?" Korsak allora prestò attenzione, Jane scarabocchiò qualcosa su un foglietto, Vincent afferrò il cellulare a cercò il numero di Frankie, Jane riagganciò "abbiamo un caso?" "purtroppo si! Kayla Dillard 23 afroamericana, i primi rilievi avevano indicato lei come causa del maxi incidente sulla 44esima" "zona movida!" "si aveva il Roipnol nel sangue" "ok avverto Frankie di arrivare almeno dopo pranzo e metto subito Nina al lavoro" "perfetto io vado giù da Maura per l'autopsia" "non è stata ancora fatta?" "no erano i primi risultati del sangue, dice che c'è altro, appena ho qualcosa torno su" "ok se ho qualcosa io ti chiamo"

Jane annuì prese pistola cellulare dal cassetto e salutò con un cenno della mano mentre usciva dalla stanza.

Maura aveva già iniziato con l'incisione quando Jane attraversò le porte dell'obitorio, si guardarono per un attimo, occhi negli occhi, profondamente. Un sorriso ricambiato che le sciolse poi si schiarirono la gola, come per scrollarsi di dosso l'intensità di quello scambio silenzioso e recuperare la professionalità.

"allora che mi puoi dire?" "come ti ho detto le analisi del sangue mostravano una dose di flunitrazepam cioè Roipnol" "specifica dose?" " calcolando che 1 massimo 2 mg sono la dose indicata per l'insonnia e che di solito nei casi di stupro si vedono dosi da 5 a 7.." "quanto ne aveva lei?" chiese lagnandosi giocosamente come sempre, Maura sorrise " 4 mg e un tasso alcolemico di 0,02" "mhmmm neanche un bicchiere di vino o birra!" "appena arrivo al contenuto dello stomaco vedremo di cosa si tratta"

Jane si sedette sul tavolo libero, quello dove giaceva poco tempo prima il padre di famiglia e come sempre assistette all'autopsia.

Aveva quasi finito quando Susie varcò nuovamente la soglia con altri fascicoli e nuovi risultati per le indagini "ehi Chang!" "detective!" "novità Susie?" "si come da lei richiesto abbiamo controllato nuovamente gli abiti della ragazza ed effettivamente abbiamo trovato che la camicetta è strappata in modo non congruente con un incidente automobilistico" "Dio mi porterete alla pazzia! Si può sapere a cosa è congruente?" "inizialmente non ci abbiamo dato molto peso, ma alla luce delle analisi, la camicetta è stata strappata" "strappata?" chiese Jane allarmata "si mancano due bottoni, ho chiesto hai tecnici di ricontrollare la macchina, ma per ora non c'è traccia" "quindi si può ipotizzare.." Maura fece la sua faccia di disapprovazione e disappunto " Si può ipotizzare - _insistette_ \- che l'abbiano drogata, abbiano tentato di strapparle la camicia per stuprarla e che lei sia fuggita!" "la tua ipotesi non è corretta" "no?" chiese a Maura interdetta "per essere precisi ha bevuto non più di mezza birra con una dose di 4mg di flunitrazepam, non sufficiente a stordirla in tempi brevi, visto anche il poco alcool ingerito" "ok quindi le hanno data una dose bassa o comunque ne ha ingerita meno del previsto, e quando hanno cercato di stuprarla lei è riuscita a scappare e prendere la sua auto, è possibile?" "si è compatibile con la percentuale digerita di birra. Posso dire con un margine di errore del 3% che ha perso conoscenza da 10 a 13 minuti dopo aver preso la macchina" "oddio mi fai scoppiare il cervello dunque la drogano lei o se ne accorge e smette di bere o chiunque l'abbia drogata ha usato una dose inferiore al solito così lei riesce a scappare ma si schianta con la macchina e porta con se quante persone?" " sette Jane sette!" "un'altra cosa Maura, ma se avesse aspettato lei comunque avrebbe perso i sensi?" "decisamente si! Ma era sicuramente in uno stato confusionale quando ha preso la macchina" "ok grazie Chang a dopo Maura, mi sa che il pranzo salta!" "io ho quasi finito, se riesci a ritagliarti mezzora per mangiare chiamami" "ok buon lavoro" quasi gridò uscendo di corsa dalle porte gialle.

Maura aveva un dolce sorriso vedendola così energetica e pronta all'azione, Susie la guardò, ma ovviamente rimase in silenzio e si congedò dal suo capo.

"ehi ragazzi" tuonò Jane entrando nella zona informatica dove lavorava Nina "ciao Jane" "allora novità?" chiese Korsak "parecchie voi?" "ho chiamato i suoi genitori, stanno arrivando"

Jane spiegò tutto quello che avevano scoperto e illustrò le varie teorie! Nina cercò feste o party nelle possibili zone calcolando il luogo dell'incidente l'abitazione di residenza e la possibile distanza percorsa

"ho trovato cinque locali adatti a ragazzi della sua età ed altri 4 pub, contando che aveva 23 anni tutto è possibile" " anche che fosse ad una festa da amici" "chiederemo ai genitori appena arrivano, ma da amici Jane?" "se era ad una festa da amici, a quell'età, alcool a fiumi, gente che conosci appena, c'è la possibilità che sia stata presa di mira quella sera come che fosse premeditato, non ti porti la droga da stupro per caso" "Già- _replicò Nina_ \- lo stupratore è andato alla festa con l'intento di drogare ma se lei era l'obbiettivo da subito è da scoprire" "Nina analizza anche il cellulare controlliamo messaggi e social, vediamo se qualche ex o amico insistente le davano fastidio" "certo Jane!" "ma Frankie lo hai sentito?" "si dovrebbe arrivare entro un'ora! Gli ho detto di venire decentemente riposato o sarà inutile averlo qui"

Nina scaricò tutti i nomi dal cellulare, li divisero tra loro e cominciarono le indagini

Jane mangiò un panino che sua madre le portò, su richiesta di Maura che andò in caffetteria a mangiare la sua insalata di pollo e verdure grigliate.

Sapevano entrambe le donne che Jane quando segue un caso dimentica anche i bisogni primari, risero insieme all'idea di metterle un pannolone così non avrebbe perso tempo ad andare in bagno.

Angela non chiese niente a Maura ma le disse che era felice che si prendesse cura di sua figlia. La bionda sorrise ed annuì. Avrebbe voluto parlarle, dirle che era pronta a farlo per tutta la vita, che amava Jane, perché lo sapeva che la amava, le avrebbe voluto dire che nel week end trascorso erano successe tante cose, che in poco tempo Jane si stava aprendo a lei. Avrebbe voluto dire a tutti che Jane le apparteneva e che lei apparteneva a Jane.

Ma semplicemente annuì e sorrise poi tornò all'obitorio, altri corpi la aspettavano, altri morti dovuti probabilmente alla perdita di coscienza della giovane ragazza che era riuscita a scampare allo stupro ma non all'inevitabile effetto della droga che l'aveva stordita impedendole di ragionare lucidamente.

Quella sera prese un taxi, per lasciare Jane libera di lavorare finché avesse voluto e tornò a casa tardissimo, erano le 21.30 si fece una doccia veloce, si asciugò i capelli e si mise il pigiama, mezzora dopo era già nel letto, con il cellulare in mano

 _sei ancora in ufficio?_

 _Maura_

 _Sto uscendo adesso, sono nel parcheggio_

 _Jane_

Il detective era dispiaciuto per non averla riaccompagnata a casa e si chiedeva se era il caso di andare da lei, perché voleva così tanto andare da lei!

 _sono appena entrata nel letto_

 _Maura_

 _vuoi dirmi qualcosa?:-)_

 _Jane_

 _decisamente si_

 _Maura_

 _devo darti la buona notte?_

 _Jane_

 _Si_

 _Ok buona notte ci vediamo domani_

 _Jane_

 _voglio la buona notte di persona, se ti va!_

 _Maura_

 _10 min e sono da te_

 _xxx_

Maura sorrise, uscì dal letto e scese le scale, accese la luce esterna e preparò del tè caldo.

Quando Jane entrò in casa le due tazza fumanti erano pronte da bere

"ciao bellissima" "ciao Jane, come è andata oggi?" "una giornata infernale, abbiamo parlato con i genitori di Kayla, erano sconvolti" "la perdita di una figlia è assolutamente innaturale" "già poi se scopri che hanno tentato di stuprarla!" "avete dei sospetti?" Jane si sedette davanti alla sua tazza di tè "tutti e nessuno, ha un paio di ex, dei possibili corteggiatori, domani parleremo con qualche amica, per capire meglio, non siamo nemmeno sicuri di dove sia stata" "come?" Jane mise le mani intorno alla tazza per scaldarle un po' "stiamo aspettando tutti i dati del cellulare per tracciare i suoi movimenti, la madre dice che doveva essere andata alla festa di alcuni amici, ma nella zona ci sono anche dei pub, dobbiamo sapere dov'era per sapere chi c'era!"

Maura si avvicinò a Jane "sembri così tesa" le massaggiò le spalle "e tu sei bellissima con questo pigiama" le appoggiò le mani sui fianchi "oh lo uso spesso" "lo so donna" Maura sorrise al modo dolce con cui Jane pronunciò la sua frase

"dormi qui con me stanotte?" "non so se con te accanto potrei dormire" Maura piegò la testa dolcemente e la guardò "è da stamani che ti penso, ma sono così stanca Maura!" "Vieni andiamo a dormire" "ok ma ti toccherò e ti terrò tra le mie braccia" "non chiedo niente di meglio"

Maura posò le tazze nel lavandino, poi prese la mano di Jane e la condusse in camera.

 _Jane mise una mano sotto il pigiama di Maura per toccare la sua pelle, e dopo qualche bacio dolce e confortante si addormentarono abbracciate, strette l'una all'altra._

* * *

 _fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate fin qui, se la storia vi piace poco la chiudo prima!_

 _grazie xxx_


	8. Chapter 8

_ringrazio tutti quelli che mi hanno cercato preoccupati per la mancata puntualità! mi scuso ma ultimamente ho poco tempo!_

 _cerco comunque di fare del mio meglio anche se attualmente sono un pò bloccata su un capitolo che non sta venendo come la mia mente aveva immaginato e questo mi fa una grande rabbia!_

 _Buona lettura_

* * *

Quando Maura si svegliò quella mattina era semi nuda a gambe aperte e Jane aveva la testa tra le sue cosce e la lingua operosa che la stava facendo gemere inconsapevolmente "ohommm Janeee!" disse a fatica nel risveglio.

La bruna alzò la testa con un immenso sorriso ed infilò due dita dentro la grande umidità "buon giorno a te!" "uhuuoo Jane oddio!" "è un buon risveglio?" Maura ansimò un po' prima di riuscire a rispondere "si si decisamente si" "bene!"

Jane sprofondò nuovamente con la sua bocca sull'intimità di Maura che ancora frastornata mugolava sempre più rumorosamente.

Lentamente si rese conto di non avere più la parte sotto del pigiama e che la parte sopra era parzialmente sbottonata "toglila, voglio vederti tutta" Maura alzò la testa e guardò Jane stralunata e si sfilò la maglia e rimase nuda, fu allora che si rese conto che anche Jane era nuda.

"Dio Donna se sei spettacolare" le dita si muovevano dentro di lei facendola sempre più calda e rumorosa "mi piacciono i tuoi suoni" e nuovamente la lingua si mosse sul clitoride gonfio

Il piumone era a terra sul fondo del letto, la luce tenue di un'alba filtrava da dietro la tenda, la penombra ed il risveglio repentino facevano sentire Maura fuori dal tempo, come in un regno magico dove esisteva solo lei e questa nuova Jane che sorprendentemente la desiderava con incredibile trasporto e passione

In poco tempo Maura si lasciò andare ad un orgasmo mattutino, che la fece sentire viva come non mai.

I piccoli baci di Jane sul suo inguine sulle sue cosce la cullavano negli ultimi incredibili spasmi.

Ma Jane non aveva finito con lei "voglio provare una cosa con te!" "cosa?" chiese ancora ansimante. Jane salì su Maura e mise i sessi a contatto "fammi venire donna e vieni con me" disse con voce sensuale e profonda.

Jane cominciò a muoversi impostando un ritmo dolce con movimenti lunghi. Maura la prese per i fianchi ed aumentò il ritmo "oh Jane è stupendo sentirti così è stupendo" inarcò la schiene sentendo l'eccitamento di Jane ed il suo calore

Jane guardava tra le loro gambe incredula della visone e del piacere che sentiva "sei così calda e bagnata" "Più forte Jane oddio così fammi sentire quanto ti piace"

Jane si dimenava, ansimava, Maura la toccava: seni glutei pelle, piccoli baci passionali sentendo crescere la sua eccitazione era già così vicina di nuovo "Maura oddio Maura siiii siiii" "oh si amore vieni con me non resisto più" "siii siii oddio siii insieme siii"

Maura alzò la schiena per aumentare l'attrito ed entrambe gemettero il loro piacere incontenibile. Piccoli movimenti accompagnarono gli ultimi spasmi e poi Jane si stese dolcemente su Maura, baciandola intensamente. Entrambe sudate e felici.

Maura ricambiò con passione le attenzioni, i baci, i piccoli morsi, le carezze confortevoli, strette l'una all'atra, finché alcuni minuti dopo suonò la sveglia, riportandole alla realtà.

Maura si girò verso il suo comodino per spegnere la suoneria, poi Jane la riprese tra le sue braccia

"potrei volere questo risveglio infinite volte!" "mhmm io non ho niente in contrario" Jane la strinse a se più forte "tu mi vizi Jane lo sai?!" "tu mi tenti Maura!" "tentarti io?" alzò la testa e guardò la bruna dritta negli occhi "non hai idea di quanto eri bella, girata su un fianco, il primo bottone sganciato, intravedevo i tuoi seni, un capezzolo rosa, e la tua espressione dolce e serena, non come la mia!" Maura rise "che ne sai della tua espressione quando dormi?" "non hai idea di quante foto i miei fratelli mi hanno fatto mentre dormivo, quando eravamo ragazzi! Bocca aperta, bava sul cuscino e la faccia da ebete!" fece una smorfia

Maura rise più forte "oh Jane non hai la faccia da ebete, ma una faccia dolce e un po' buffa, ma io la trovo adorabile" " si lo dici adesso che sei tutta post orgasmo! Ridimmelo stasera o tra quindici anni se ancora la trovi adorabile"

Maura uscì dall'abbraccio di Jane , appoggio il gomito sul letto e si alzò per guardare meglio la sua amante "molto bene, richiedimelo stasera e tra quindici anni, ma qui nel nostro letto!" "nostro letto?" chiese Jane con un sorriso dolce, Maura annuì "sono certa che tra quindici anni avrai la stessa risposta, ma forse io non sarò più così desiderabile"

Jane si tirò su imitando la stessa posizione di Maura, ora erano una di fronte all'altra coperte dal piumone fino alla vita

"ti conosco da diversi anni ormai e ho visto le tuo foto da ragazza, più passano gli anni e più diventi bella Maura, gli anni ti donano sempre più femminilità, raffinatezza, il tuo corpo di donna è morbido e sinuoso, tonico ed eccitante, tra quindici anni ti chiederai cosa ci fa una donna di classe e sensuale come te con una sgraziata come me, anzi perché non te lo stai chiedendo già adesso?" "tu non sei sgraziata, tu sei una donna bellissima con un temperamento passionale ed un portamento fiero, il tuo corpo è snello e muscoloso, e quando fai l'amore con me sei dolce e premurosa e quando tocco il tuo corpo posso sentire i tuoi muscoli tesi e se continuo ad elencare tutte le tue meravigliose caratteristiche temo che non usciremo più da questo letto e abbiamo un importante caso da risolvere e tanto lavoro da fare!" " e dimenticavo la tua innata intelligenza e la tua immensa saggezza" ed alzò il dito indice smuovendolo nell'aria per enfatizzare la sua affermazione

Le due donna si baciarono sorridendo, poi si forzarono ad alzarsi. Presero biancheria pulita e strade diverse per farsi una doccia.

Jane andò nel bagno verde in fondo al corridoio, ovviamente fu la prima ad essere pronta, quando rientrò in camera per vestirsi, Maura era ancora a farsi la doccia.

Il detective scese per preparare i caffè, ma Angela le aveva anticipate, una colazione ricca era già pronta.

"buongiorno Jane" " 'giorno Ma" e le diede un bacio sulla guancia, che ovviamente sorprese Angela "hai dormito bene?" "si grazie ma il caffè?" Angela versò una tazza di liquido nero fumante e la passò a Jane che ringraziò con un mugugno sorridente di soddisfazione.

Potete immaginare quanto la testa di Angela girasse vorticosamente, il grande sorriso di Jane, che non aveva mai visto di prima mattina, il bacio che le aveva dato senza motivo o preavviso di sorta, ed il fatto che avesse passato la notte da Maura all'inizio della settimana e con un caso appena aperto... non aveva mille domande in testa ma una sola: quando ti decidi a dirmi che vi siete messe finalmente insieme?

O una serie di domande similari ad essere onesti.

Fortuna per Angela ma anche per Jane Maura entrò in cucina, con un altro splendido sorriso ed un vestito aderente che fece quasi strozzare Jane con il caffè come la vide.

"o buon giorno Maura sei bellissima stamani" "grazie Angela è gentile da parte tua" "sei radiosa stamani non è vero Jane?" Jane bevve un sorso di caffè cercando di recuperare una sorta di indifferenza sulla sua faccia "beh si bel vestito ma a me Mamma non lo dici mai che sto bene! Eppure guarda ho un vestito nuovo" "cosa questo vestito?" "si vedi è nuovo ed è grigio non nero!" _cavolo_ pensò Jane ne sto uscendo bene!

"si cara apprezzo lo sforzo ma lo hai già indossato" "anche Maura ha indossato già quel vestito!" "oh davvero?" "beh si una volta Angela" "ohoo e come mai te lo ricordi?"

 _ecco e ora? Cosa dico? Ma perché mia madre non si fa gli affari suoi?_

"non so me lo ricordo, so di averlo già visto tutto qui!" disse in tono un po' irritato "ok calmati!" "è tardi devo andare a lavoro, Maura vieni con me?"

Maura che fino a quel momento aveva osservato le due donne discutere si voltò verso Jane "oh no bevo un caffè e poi parto anche io, se le analisi procedono bene potrei anche rientrare a casa per cena" "ok ciao Ma, a dopo Maura"

E veloce come il vento Jane uscì dalla porta.

Angela guardò Maura versarsi il caffè, pronta a partire all'attacco, a Jane non poteva chiedere niente, ma Maura era più vulnerabile

"allora Maura dormito bene?" "è carino da parte tua essere preoccupata del mio sonno Angela, si dormito meravigliosamente e tu?" "si grazie... ed il risveglio sembra ottimo sia tu che Jane sembravate di buon umore appena sveglie!"

Maura era indispettita, conosceva Angela e la sua entrante invadenza ma credeva di essere stata chiara nei giorni passati "non so cosa cerchi Angela ma ti prego di non usarmi"

posò la tazza del caffè afferrò borsa e chiavi ed uscì lasciando Angela senza parole. Anche se per la matriarca era bastato.

Maura era dispiaciuta per come aveva chiuso la conversazione, e la cosa che più le dava fastidio era il motivo. Lo faceva solo perché sapeva bene che Jane non voleva dirlo a nessuno e per quanto capisse le motivazioni di Jane vedeva in lei non l'esigenza di tenere riservato qualcosa che stava nascendo e per la quale aveva ancora bisogno di tempo per comprenderla fino in fondo, ma vedeva paura, timore della realtà, come se si volesse nascondere. Sperava solo di essersi sbagliata.

La giornata fu frenetica per entrambe le donne. Jane parlò con numerosi amici di Kayla, scoprì dove era stata fino alle due di notte, ma dopo era uscita, forse con qualcuno ma l'incidente era avvenuto poco dopo le tre di notte.

Nina si era messa alla ricerca di telecamere di sicurezza e stradali insieme a Frankie mentre Korsak e Jane continuarono le indagini e gli interrogatori.

Maura invece proseguì con le molte autopsie e con tutte le analisi di laboratorio che ne conseguivano.

La neve smise di cadere, ma il freddo persisteva.

Quella sera Maura tornò a casa per cena, sapendo che Jane avrebbe fatto tardi si preparò qualcosa e si mise sul divano sperando che prima o poi sarebbe arrivata, verso le undici il detective le mandò un sms avvisandola che non sarebbe potuta passare. Una piccola sensazione di solitudine le prese e andò a dormire appoggiando la testa sul cuscino odoroso di Jane.

Jane rimase fino a oltre mezzanotte in ufficio con gli altri a visionare i video che Nina aveva recuperato.

Tutti e quattro: Jane Frankie Nina e Korsak si divisero i file video che gli erano stati mandati dalle banche e dalla polizia stradale, che aveva recuperato per loro, video ed immagini di strade e semafori che controllavano la zona.

Fu Korsak il fortunato "ehi ragazzi forse ho qualcosa" "Dio sia lodato" disse esasperato Frankie, Nina si alzò per andare a vedere come fece Jane " sarebbe magnifico Vincent!" " aspettate ho detto forse, le immagini di questo bancomat sono pessime"

Nina prese il filmato, tutti la seguirono nel BRIC "cerco di pulire un po' l'immagine" tutti rimasero in silenzio in attesa "sistemo la saturazione così... il contrasto così.. no ecco così.. che ne dite?" "vediamo!" ansiosa e stanca Jane sorseggiava un caffè

Le immagini mostravano un ragazzo alto vestito di scuro che camminava accanto a Keyla che sorrideva "quella è lei sicuro!" esclamò energetica Jane "si ma quello chi è non l'ho mai visto!" korsak era preoccupato "non si vede bene, ma non mi pare che fosse nelle foto che aveva sul telefono o su facebook!" "Nina riesci a prendere un primo piano decente?" "non è facile Jane, la qualità è pessima e lui è sempre di profilo però..." "però?" chiese Vincent "però posso se prendo un bel profilo elaborare al computer l'altra metà!" "si può fare una cosa del genere?" chiese sbalordito l'uomo "Korsak con i computer si fa di tutto" disse Frankie sfottendolo un po' "quanto ci vorrà?" chiese invece Jane che era troppo stanca per sentir discutere i due "lancio il programma subito, in qualche ora avremo una foto anche a colori" "accidenti anche a colori e come fai?" Korsak era sempre scettico "in questo caso è facile è un afroamericano, capelli neri occhi scuri, anche se il video è in bianco e nero direi che è di pelle molto scura, vedi la differenza con la ragazza!? Mi baserò su quello!" "sei un genio Nina, domani Frankie contatta subito le sue amiche, vediamo se lo riconoscono, Korsak forse è meglio se richiamiamo i genitori?" "si magari lo riconoscono loro" "speriamo solo che qualcuno sappia chi è!"

Vincent congedò tutti, si sarebbero trovati lì la mattina alle 9.30

Meritavano tutti qualche ora di sonno

Jane rientrò nel suo appartamento, sfinita crollo sul letto sola.

Puntuali tutti la mattina erano in ufficio, Jane che era arrivata prima di Frankie chiamò le amiche della vittima che dissero sarebbero passate il prima possibile, Korsak avvertì i genitori che si precipitarono subito, Frankie con Nina continuarono con i video nella speranza di trovare qualcosa di più concreto, ad esempio dove erano andati!

Maura arrivò in ufficio e trovò una piccola nota sulla sua scrivania

 _BuonGiorno a te tesoro, è ormai mezzanotte per me e sto tornado nel mio appartamento. Mi mancherai stanotte mi mancherà il tuo calore, la tua pelle, il tuo corpo e domani mi mancherai decisamente quando mi alzerò senza di te e berrò il mio caffè solubile e arriverò in ufficio senza aver visto il tuo sorriso. Spero solo di poterlo vedere per pranzo, perché so già che senza vederti sarà una giornata bruttissima._

 _Ah abbiamo un indiziato, se lo prendo stasera festeggiamo:-)_

 _Jane_

Maura sorrise, si strinse sul cuore il foglietto e poi lo mise nel cassetto. Ogni tanto apriva quel cassetto, guardava il foglio e sorrideva.

Le avrebbe mandato un messaggio più tardi, non voleva disturbare il suo sonno che sicuramente sapeva turbolento, quando Jane aveva un caso importante la sua mente non riposava mai.

I signori Dillard arrivarono quindici minuti dopo la chiamata di Korsak quella mattina. "detective! Vi prego diteci che lo avete trovato!" irruppero nell'ufficio "signori Dillard, prego andiamo in un posto più tranquillo" l'uomo alto di giovanile aspetto annuì alle parole di Korsak e tenendo la moglie per le spalle seguirono lui e Jane.

"si accomodi signora, vuole un po' d'acqua?" chiese Jane premurosa "no grazie detective" "mi chiami Jane!" la bella signora, così simile alla figlia a fatica abbozzo un sorriso teso ed annuì, tutti si sedettero "abbiamo un'immagine di un ragazzo che era con Kayla l'altra notte" "un'immagine?" chiese l'uomo "si abbiamo visionato alcuni video, altri sono ancora in esame dai nostri colleghi, ma ieri sera abbiamo potuto trovare questa immagine..."

Korsak la avvicinò ai coniugi, Jane proseguì "è parzialmente elaborata al computer a causa della scarsa qualità video, dalla quale è stata presa, ma dovrebbe darvi un'idea"

I due affranti genitori guardarono la foto che Jane fece scivolare sul tavolo bianco della sala riunioni, la donna allungò la mano e prese la foto, la studiò attentamente poi guardò il marito e pianse "lo riconoscete?" chiese Jane "no non lo abbiamo mai visto" rispose il padre di Kayla entrambi i detective annuirono, "è lui il responsabile della morte di nostra figlia?" "non lo sappiamo ancora!"

non sapevano se era stato lui a drogare la ragazza, ma di sicuro era il primo della lista dei sospettati.

Circa un'ora dopo arrivarono le amiche di Kayla, anche loro non lo riconobbero, ma chiesero una copia della foto per portarla all'università, avrebbero cercato tutti quelli che si ricordavano essere alla festa l'altra sera, nella speranza che qualcuno lo riconoscesse.

Korsak e Jane inizialmente dissentirono, era troppo rischioso, ma le ragazze disperate insistettero, volevano aiutare, ed il campus era enorme da setacciare così i detective cedettero, ma si raccomandarono: dovevano essere discrete. Se il ragazzo avesse saputo di essere cercato sarebbe potuto scappare e loro lo volevano arrestare il prima possibile.

"oh certo diremo che ci piace e non sappiamo come si chiama!" "state attente non avvicinatelo, se lo vedete o scoprite il nome chiamateci subito" disse Jane intimidatoria

Le ragazze accettarono e se ne andarono. Nel frattempo Nina aveva messo la foto nel database e aveva avviato una ricerca nella speranzosa che fosse schedato. Ma niente saltò fuori.

Jane per pranzo era in giro per il campus a cercare informazioni, di sicuro non poteva lasciare che delle giovani donne corressero tanti rischi. Frankie era con lei, mentre Korsak e Nina rimasero in ufficio.

Mandò un piccolo messaggio a Maura, scusandosi per l'assenza, ovviamente il medicò capì.

Maura uscì puntuale dall'ufficio, aveva orami finito le autopsie, il lavoro burocratico maggiore era stato svolto, come del resto le varie analisi che non avevano dato altri indizi, nessuna traccia di DNA maschile sui vestiti della vittima o sotto le unghie o nella macchina, facendo pensare che l'uomo non vi ci era entrato.

Così Maura andò a fare un po' di spesa, nella speranza che Jane la raggiungesse. Verdure a foglia larga, verdure rosse, frutta, birre per Jane e altre cose biologiche che aveva terminato.

Decise di cercarla, ma sapendo quanto fosse concentrata sul lavoro le mandò un messaggio

 _non ti ho ancora ringraziato per il dolcissimo biglietto di questa mattina mi ha scaldato tutta la giornata, mitigando la tua assenza, ma adesso mi manchi così tanto, vieni a cena da me? Vorrei averti accanto stanotte!_

 _Maura_

Jane le mandò un messaggio dopo pochi minuti

 _farò il possibile per la cena, anche io stanotte vorrei sentire il calore del tuo corpo addosso al mio_

 _Jane_

Maura passò a prendere una pizza, sapendo che Jane l'avrebbe gradita. Arrivò a casa di corsa, sistemò la spesa mise la pizza in caldo e si fece una doccia, ma verso le otto un altro messaggio

 _mi dispiace tesoro, abbiamo una pista, non so che ora faccio, non aspettarmi sveglia_

 _Jane_

Anche quella sera andò a letto sola ma con la speranza che Jane l'avrebbe raggiunta più tardi. Si addormentò nuovamente sul cuscino odoroso di Jane.

Erano poco dopo le undici di sera quando Jane entrò silenziosamente in casa, vide una piccola luce accesa in cucina dove trovò un biglietto ed un piatto con della pizza sopra.

 _L'amore senza bacio è come la pizza senza formaggio!_

 _ma con te c'è così tanto di più!_

 _Spero di svegliarmi con te domani, sono certa che non hai cenato e so che la mangi anche fredda sopratutto nel cuore della notte... buon appetito!_

 _Jane prese il biglietto e lo infilò nella tasca della giacca, poi si sedette e la mangiò di gusto, decisamente non aveva cenato e decisamente aveva fame! Ma sopratutto era la sua pizza preferita._

* * *

 ** _ho riguardato il capitolo in fretta spero non ci siano grossi errori_**


	9. Chapter 9

_lo so scusate sono in ritardo anche questa settimana! però ecco il nuovo capitolo! ah ho deciso di chiudere a breve, ancora qualche capitolo... ho in mente una nuova storia che non mi da pace... ma per farle bene meglio una per volta! ^_*_

 _buona lettura!_

* * *

Si spogliò nel bagno verde per non fare rumore, silenziosamente entrò in camera, e la vide.

Distesa al buio vide il suo profilo, i capelli morbidi sparsi sul suo cuscino, coperta dal piumone fino alle spalle, ma poteva vedere la sagoma delle gambe distese lievemente divaricate, il respiro leggero la curva del sedere che creava una piccola sinuosità con la coperta.

Jane era ancora incredula di quanto forte la desiderasse, di quanto non ne fosse mai sazia e di quanto assurdamente e tenacemente lo aveva ignorato nel corso degli ultimi mesi.

Entrò nel letto come il più attento felino, strisciò sotto la calda coperta e si avvicinò alla sua dormiente preda.

La guardò respirare, ne sentì l'odore, inebriata si spostò lentamente per non svegliarla e come una ladra afferrò con le lunghe dita l'elastico dei pantaloni di seta, astutamente, nello scendere con il dito medio agganciò la biancheria, Maura fece un piccolo grugnito, Jane rimase immobile.

Non si era svegliata così ricominciò a respirare e proseguì il suo operato, ma Maura si mosse ancora, così Jane si fermò quando i pantaloni e la biancheria erano comodamente sotto il ginocchio.

Ancora come un felino scivolò sul suo lato del letto, nel poco spazio che Maura le stava lasciando, sdraiata su un fianco lentamente accarezzo la curva del sedere, la pelle liscia soda, un altro grugnito, le gambe si spostarono e Jane fece scivolare due dita tra le gambe della sua compagna carezzandole dolcemente.

Maura si mosse lentamente e Jane ne approfittò per far scorrere un dito verso il clitoride e cominciò a strofinarlo "mhmmhm" emise più forte Maura, Jane si abbasso sotto le coperte e baciò dolcemente la schiena e poi giù verso il sedere nudo, sodo, caldo.

"ohoo Jane?!" "si bellissima!?" "che.. che ore sono?" "non è ancora mezzanotte" "vuoi festeggiare la fine del caso?" "non è ancora risolto ma ho voglia di te!" le dita erano sempre più insistenti, Maura alzò il bacino e mugolò di piacere.

Jane risalì fino all'orecchio di Maura e sussurrò "sei così calda" "cosa mi vuoi fare?" chiese con la bocca impastata dal sonno interrotto ma riuscendo comunque ad essere sensuale, Jane respirò i suoi capelli "voglio prenderti da dietro, voglio entrare dentro di te, sentirti godere... alza il sedere"

Maura non disse niente esalò un sospiro di passione e alzò il sedere aprendo leggermente le gambe "oh si così brava" Jane fece scorrere il dito che lavorava tra le labbra di Maura fino alla sua calda apertura " ooddio sei così bagnata" "adoro quando mi svegli così Jane"

La bruna sorrise ed inserì due dita dentro Maura "ohooo" "voglio sentirti godere"

Le dita di Jane cominciarono a muoversi piano nella stretta umidità crescente di Maura che mugolava "mhmm ddio Jane" Maura inarcò la schiena alzando il sedere come un invito a volerne di più "ti piace che ti prenda così?" "oh siii" "ti piace che ti voglia da dietro così?" il ritmo era incalzante ma non violento "si oh Jane si" "dimmi perché?" le dita andarono più in profondità provocandola "ohoocazzooo" "dimmelo!" Maura si lamentò nel piacere "perché mi fa sentire così tua!"

Le dita della mano libera di Jane si intrecciarono con le dita della mano di Maura, le dita si strinsero aggrappandosi l'una all'altra, viso a viso si guardarono con i respiri affannosi, Jane la baciò, mentre le sue dita lavoravano dentro la donna che amava con sapienza e a fior di labbra Jane replicò "tu sei mia" " e tu ...mhmm... sei sempre più brava, ohoo accidenti Jane! È incred... sei incredibileee"

Le dita nell'umidità stretta e calda sfregavano con sempre più forza, Maura gemeva e mugolava invocando Dio ed imprecando, facendo Jane sempre più eccitata mentre la baciava le succhiava l'orecchio, sempre tendendosi strette per mano, con le dita intrecciate. Più il piacere si faceva intenso più Maura le stringeva, ci si afferrava.

Stava godendo così tanto, le dita di Jane erano sempre più capaci e la posizione in cui Jane l'aveva voluta era così eccitante, la faceva sentire desiderata, voluta e sicura.

A pochi aveva permesso di prenderla così, ma con Jane non aveva esitato, sapeva che sarebbe stato un atto di puro amore e passione.

Sentiva il corpo caldo di Jane accanto a lei, sentiva il suono del suo piacere riversarsi nella stanza, sentiva le dita muoversi dentro di lei, quelle dita che erano sempre più in profondità riempiendola di piacere.

L'orgasmo di Maura era così vicino, appoggiò la testa nell'incavo del collo di Jane "oh si eccola che viene, si fammi sentire se ti faccio godere d'avvero, si amore" Jane avvicinò il suo corpo a quello di Maura semi nudo, le due dita dentro pompavano con forza, il pollice sfiorava l'intimo grinzoso "sei tutta mia Maura tutta mia" "ohoddio si si così così tua" emise forti mugolii e venne lasciandosi andare alla donna che amava.

Stese una accanto all'altra sudate, affannate, Maura recuperava fiato, Jane la baciò dolcemente sulla testa, sul viso e filò delicatamente le dita umide dal calore di Maura. Si stese supina, tesa.

Lentamente si sfilò la biancheria che ancora indossava si voltò verso la donna che amava e le sussurrò con dolcezza nell'orecchio "ho bisogno di te Maur" Maura la guardò, sorrise dolcemente, la baciò con sensualità, assaporandone le labbra, carezzandola con la lingua, poi si mise seduta si sfilò dalle gambe il pigiama aggrovigliato sotto il ginocchio, si tolse la maglia " lascia che ti dia piacere" "Maura io non mi sento..." "non farò niente che non abbiamo già fatto, fidati di me" Maura si alzò sopra il corpo di Jane "lasciati andare, lascia che ti faccia godere amore ti prego" Jane annuì insicura, nuovamente tremante

Maura aprì le gambe della bruna e appoggiò il suo intimo a quello di Jane, il contatto fu nuovamente un incanto "oh si" bisbigliarono entrambe.

Maura cominciò a muoversi, sfregando la sua umidità a quella di Jane "oh se sei bagnata Jane" "dddio sei tu che mi fai ohooo mhmmm questo"

Jane chiuse gli occhi, le mani sulle cosce di Maura, toccandole delicatamente, le sue gambe aperte ad accogliere tutto, Maura, le sensazioni, la sorpresa del piacere che stava provando.

Jane respirava profondamente, ad occhi serrati stava lasciando andare la sua mente, basta paure, _lasciati amare_ si ripeteva e quando finalmente se ne convinse sentì il calore, la vischiosità, il brivido ed aprì gli occhi.

Il seno di Maura che si muoveva, la sua nuda ed innata sensualità, la sua espressione di piacere, la sua pelle sudata ed il suo sguardo titubante e dolce

Maura la vedeva distesa tesa e silenziosa, occhi chiusi, le mani appena appoggiate su di lei, si chiedeva se aveva ancora affrettato i tempi, poi Jane aprì gli occhi la guardò per un attimo e parlò "è bellissimo amore, di più!"

Jane afferrò i fianchi di Maura ed aumentò il ritmo "oh si dimmi che ti piace quello che ti faccio" "mhmm si si così mhmmm" Jane inarcò la schiena "voglio sentirti godere Jane godi con me!" "oh si godo Maura io... ohooodddio è così bello"

le due donne unite, sudate, sfregavano i loro corpi, Jane guardava la sua donna che le dava piacere e sentiva il suo corpo fremere, gioire, una sensazione incredibile, lasciarsi andare veramente, lasciare che Maura le desse piacere.

Per la prima volta si strinsero in un orgasmo liberatorio per entrambe.

Jane ancora non lo sapeva, ma un altro tabù era stato abbattuto.

Maura cadde gemente su Jane che la strinse, cominciò a baciarla freneticamente, come se ne dipendesse la sua vita, Maura si lasciò cospargere di baci ricambiando la dolce passione, non chiese niente, nessuna disse niente. Non c'era bisogno di spiegare, Maura sapeva cosa era successo, almeno ci sperava e sapeva che doveva dare a Jane tempo, il tempo per capire.

Senza più muoversi da quell'abbraccio si addormentarono profondamente.

Quel giovedì mattina Maura si svegliò ed il letto era stranamente vuoto, si voltò e si stiracchiò, sbadigliando, poi si mise seduta con i piedi a terra: _dov'e Jane?_

Magicamente la porta si aprì "no no no no! Torna immediatamente sotto le coperte!" Jane varcò la soglia della camera con in mano un vassoio con sopra la colazione ed un fiore appoggiato vicino al tovagliolo "oh mio Dio Jane!" "buon giorno bellissima!" appoggiò il vassoio vicino a Maura "devo scappare stamani, ho una buona pista, ma volevo fare qualcosa di carino per te!" "lo avevi già fatto ieri sera!" disse in tono chiaramente allusivo e si baciarono "ieri sera valeva per entrambi piccola, ma questo è per te e per farmi perdonare" replicò a fior di labbra "che cosa?" "che me ne vado subito" Maura le diede un altro bacio poi prese un cornetto caldo e ne stacco un pezzetto "oh mamma Jane è un croissant caldo! Dove lo hai preso?" " preferisco tenermi segreto questo asso nella manica - _fece l'occhiolino_ \- buona colazione e buona giornata!" le diede un bacio sulla guancia piena di caldo, soffice e dolce nutrimento "mah non ci vedremo per pranzo?" "forse!"

sorrise e uscì dalla camera velocemente, Maura rimase a fissare il vassoio, una spremuta d'arancia, il croissant, la tazza di caffè, un toast con formaggio e una rosa rossa. Maura sentiva il cuore battere forte, Jane era veramente dolce e premurosa due cose inattese non nella forma ma nella quantità e decisamente passionale! Quest'ultima completamente inaspettata, meravigliosamente inaspettata!

Jane arrivò in ufficio per prima, si sedette alla scrivania, controllò la posta elettronica, i ragazzi arrivarono, Nina salutò "aspetta Nina vieni qui" la chiamò Korsak

tutti intorno alla scrivania di Jane "che guardi sis?" "una email di una delle amiche di Kayla spedita stanotte!" "che dice?" "mi da due nomi, due ragazzi che potrebbero essere il nostro sospettato, dice che però non li hanno mai visti, ma sentite qua uno di loro bazzica di sicuro il locale 'Fraternity' si chiama Simon Hummond" "faccio una ricerca!" disse Nina allontanandosi "cacchio è il locale di ieri sera! Ci siamo!" Frankie era esaltato "calma Frankie, abbiamo solo indizi, ci servono quei filmati e magari qualche testimone" "il tuo giudice Vince?" "mi aspetta stamani, stampami la email Jane, vieni Frankie vediamo se ci firma il mandato, Jane tu e Nina andate al locale, svegliate il titolare e vediamo se stamani ci fa avvicinare al suo super sofisticato impianto con il nostro tecnico e ci da subito i filmati"

Nina tornò con dei fogli in mano "ragazzi?!" "novità?" chiese Jane alzandosi dalla sedia "no, è pulito qualche multa per divieto di sosta e una per eccesso di velocità, nessun precedente, è un angioletto!" "vedremo, Frankie andiamo, Jane appena ho il mandato ti chiamo!" "ok Vince, ci sentiamo, Nina!..."

Jane chiese a Nina di prendere eventuali attrezzature per copiare i filmati dal super sofisticato impianto del locale, Nina sorrise e prese una USB.

La sera prima Jane Frankie e Korsak erano stati al 'Fraternity' un locale nella zona, un video aveva ripreso i due ragazzi nelle immediate vicinanze e molti avevano riconosciuto il ragazzo, ma nessuno sapeva il nome, avevano chiesto i video della sorveglianza esterna che il locale aveva, nel parcheggio e alle uscite, ma il titolare non aveva voluto collaborare, dicendo che solo un tecnico, meglio se il suo, poteva toccare un impianto così sofisticato, Vince aveva cercato un giudice per un mandato la sera stessa, ma senza successo, solo uno che era fuori città gli aveva dato appuntamento per la mattina successiva.

L'email ricevuta di Jane aveva dato un nome al ragazzo che cercavano, nella speranza che fosse lui.

Jane era in macchina con Nina "Jane, ma l'email dava due nomi giusto?" Jane annuì mentre svoltava ad un incrocio "ti ricordi il nome? Faccio un controllo, non è più prudente?" "già si ok, dunque l'altro nome era... era... Anton Black!" Nina prese il suo tablet e cominciò la ricerca pochi istanti "porca miseria" "cosa!" "ha un sacco di precedenti!" "ma poca p..paletta cosa!" "aggressione, molestie a ben due ex, rissa, un piccolo arresto per droga e..." "droga? Merda cosa!?" "solo erba, marijuana!" "chiama Korsak diglielo subito, che stupidi! Accidenti dovevamo controllare subito" sbattè la mano sul volante "non è detto sia lui" "no ma non possiamo escluderlo!"

Nina avverti Korsak che un po' arrabbiato mandò una pattuglia a prenderlo, ne avevano abbastanza per fargli una visita, sopratutto visti i precedenti.

Maura arrivò in ufficio puntuale, con il suo sorriso allegro salutò tutti come sempre e si mise subito a lavoro.

Cominciò a controllare numerosi fascicoli, non avrebbe mai firmato niente che non avesse prima accuratamente letto.

Dopo le nove arrivarono un sacco di prove da analizzare in laboratorio, sorrise enormemente quando vide che appartenevano ad un caso di Jane.

Felice di potergli dare la priorità, visto che avevano fatto un arresto, mise subito Susie al lavoro e si chiese come Jane avrebbe voluto festeggiare la soluzione del caso! Si obbligò a togliersi quel sorriso sciocco dalla faccia.

Quando la squadra rientrò e videro come Anton Black assomigliasse sia alla foto che avevano, ma anche alla foto della patente che risultava negli archivi dell'altro sospettato, il loro primo sospettato Simon Hummond, capirono che avevano per le mani un grosso problema.

"ragazzi, chiunque sia stato deve confessare o avremo un più che valido ragionevole dubbio!" disse Vince in tono grave "che facciamo con Simon Hummond? Lo facciamo venire in centrale, proviamo a metterli in difficoltà?" propose Jane pensierosa, Frankie era scettico "e con che cosa?" "intanto direi che Nina da una bella guardata hai video e tu gli dai una mano, vediamo se abbiamo qualche buona immagine- _Korsak annuì alle parole di Jane_ \- nel frattempo io e Korsak vediamo cosa succede a strizzare un po' Anton qui! E poi studieremo qualcosa per Simon" "ho come l'impressione che hai qualcosa in mente!" sorrise Vincent "solo linee guida per ora" "bene- _disse Nina_ \- stasera si recita a soggetto!" la squadra rimase a fissarla un po' stranita "non conoscete Pirandello immagino! L'improvvisazione avete presente?" "oh si certo come no!" si levò un coro di bugiardi, tutti risero e andarono verso i loro compiti

Mentre a Nina e a Frankie toccava nuovamente l'ingrato compito di visionare ore di nastri delle telecamere Jane e Korsak si misero d'accordo su come agire e entrarono nella sala interrogatori dove li attendeva Anton Black.

Simon Hummond stava arrivando chiamato da Jane, ancora ignaro dei fatti ovviamente.

Partirono soft con l'interrogatorio, sapevano di lui gran poco, dovevano farlo scoprire, così mostrarono la foto di una delle amiche della vittima, lui non doveva averla mai vista o almeno sapevano che non la conosceva di persona, la trappola era quello di farlo sentire sicuro su un reato inesistente che nessuno aveva commesso.

Jane lo prese per il verso del pelo, come si dice! Korsak fece il poliziotto cattivo questa volta. Ma riuscirono a non fargli chiedere dell'avvocato.

Così scoprirono che non era mai andato all'università ma che bazzicava i locali e i caffè della zona vicino al campus, che non conosceva la ragazza che aveva organizzato la festa dove Kayla era stata, ma che frequentava assiduamente il Fraterity, dove 'rimorchiava' un sacco di studentesse e probabilmente faceva qualche furtarello.

Non mostrarono mai la foto elaborata al computer, non volevano dargli troppe informazioni nel caso fosse il colpevole, anche perché con i suoi precedenti era diventato il primo della lista, anche se negava di essere stato alla festa. Come alibi aveva una giovane studentessa che aveva conosciuto al locale quella sera, ma gli orari non combaciavano con quelli che collocavano Kayla al Fraternity. Fidarsi della sua parola non era semplice.

"che ne dici Jane, è sincero?" "oddio lui sincero è un parolone, ma l'istinto mi dice che non è il nostro uomo, non è un santo ma non è lui!" "verifichiamo l'alibi però!" Jane annuì approvando

"hey ho delle novità!" disse Frankie uscendo dalla stanza dei computer "qualcosa dai video?" "si Korsak!" disse sorridente

l'alibi del pregiudicato Anton Black era parzialmente confermato, era stato al locale quella sera, aveva incontrato una ragazza ed erano usciti insieme prima del presunto arrivo di Kayla. Ma era anche ritornato due ore più tardi quando Kayla presumibilmente era nel locale.

Altri filmati da visionare per Nina e Frankie mentre l'arrivo di Simon Hummond dava nuovi problemi al duo dell'interrogatorio.

Maura con il suo bel file di prime analisi di laboratorio salì alla omicidi.

Jane seduta alla sua scrivania che elaborava con Korsak un piano per far crollare il 'di nuovo primo sospettato' Hummond, sorrise involontariamente quando sentì il suono dei tacchi così familiare riecheggiarle nelle orecchie.

Korsak vide il sorriso prima di capire che Maura stava arrivando. Le due donne si sorrisero senza dire niente "salve dottoressa novità?" "salve a tutti!" "ciao Maura" un nuovo sorriso "si novità ma non so se buone, il letto aveva residui di attività sessuale, appartenenti ad un uomo per lo sperma e a svariate donne per i liquidi vaginali" "è disgustoso!" Korsak annuì "non cambiare le lenzuola regolarmente è già poco igenico, ma non farlo avendo partner sessuali diversi è nauseante, anche se studi dimostrano che non rifare il letto impedisce agli acari di depositarsi sulle lenzuola" "mi sa che gli acari sono l'ultimo dei suoi pensieri in fatto di igiene!" Maura annuì convintamente "signore scusate, possiamo tornare ai risultati? Abbiamo due sospetti e nessuna prova evidente!" "due sospetti?- _tutti sospirarono_ \- al momento dai residui sulle lenzuola non emergono corrispondenze con Kayla, se è stato lui o se hanno avuto rapporti non sono avvenuti su quelle lenzuola, le tracce più vecchie sono di almeno quindici giorni fa" "Dio sempre più disgustoso" "dottoressa ma quante traccie ci sono esattamente?" "otto campioni diversi rilevati solo sul letto al momento" "un attimo Maur, che vuol dire al momento?" "ci sono segni di rapporti sessuali anche sul divano e sul tappeto di cucina!" "si divertiva l'amico!" "si ma questo per me lo scagiona!" "perché?" chiese Maura incuriosita "a meno che non sia una stupratore seriale, non ha bisogno di drogare una ragazza, sembra che le trovi senza problemi da solo!" "e se invece le drogasse tutte? Sono tante Jane e non è certo un gran partito" replicò Korsak "non hai torto" "temo di si! Anche se ancora non posso confermarlo" intervenne Maura "nessuna traccia di Roipnol al momento, anche se le analisi da fare sono molte, attualmente avete la priorità comunque"

Jane si spinse con la schiena sulla sedia "che si fa Vince!" "facciamo cadere il caro e bravo Simon!"

Maura tornò al laboratorio, quella sera sarebbe tornata a casa tardi, anche se Jane avesse chiuso il caso, quelle analisi erano fondamentali per la chiusura dei fascicoli, la procura e la difesa li avrebbero pretesi in breve tempo.

Jane e Vincent entrarono nella sala interrogatori numero due dove un nervoso Simon Hummond li attendeva da quasi un'ora.

"accidenti vi eravate dimenticati di me? Devo studiare ho degli esami sapete? Che volete da me perché sono qui?"

stavolta i ruoli erano invertiti, Jane fece la dura mentre Korsak si scusò per la lunga attesa e spiegò che una persona diceva di averlo visto in una zona malfamata della città dove era stato commesso un furto "me? Dice di aver visto me? E su che base? Io non ero in quella zona della città ero ad una festa" "nonostante la bufera?" "si detective, quando sono uscito di casa la neve non c'era!" "e dove sarebbe questa fantomatica festa?" "non è una fantomatica festa ecco guardate"

dalla tasca tirò fuori il portafoglio ed estrasse l'invito che l'amica di Kayla aveva distribuito come pass per il party "perfetto, ah una festa in casa, quindi basterà chiamare i proprietari per avere conferma della sua presenza e tutto si sistema" lo rassicurò Korsak

lo avevano già collocato temporalmente vicino alla vittima, il fatto che la famiglia di Kayla avesse mantenuto il riserbo sulle indagini aiutava molto. Sicuramente il colpevole non sapeva di essere cercato.

"no purtroppo non ero invitato!" "ha rubato l'invito per una festa? Che tristezza!" lo incalzò Jane "non ho rubato niente, me lo ha dato un amico di università!" replicò stizzito "si sarà mosso a compassione, scommetto che nessuno la invita alle feste" "come si permette! Mi invitano eccome" "ma non a questa!" "sentite io ero a quella festa non ho rubato niente a nessuno" "purtroppo però nessuno può confermare il suo alibi! Un amico, una ragazza, qualcuno che lo abbia visto da quelle parti?" "chi vuoi che lo noti lui!" "ho conosciuto una ragazza invece una bella ragazza!" "bene vede, ci dica chi è o il suo numero la mandiamo a casa appena ci confermerà di essere stata con lei al momento del reato" "non ho il suo numero" "perché non mi stupisce? Facciamo così, mettiamolo in cella è stato riconosciuto facciamola finita non ha un alibi" disse Jane rivolgendosi a Korsak "magari sa dirci come si chiama?" provò ancora a fingere di aiutarlo "so solo che si chiama Kayla, ecco ho una foto con lei, ma non so il suo cognome" "siete stati lì tutto il tempo?" "si, abbiamo parlato un po' ma alla fine non era il mio tipo e me ne sono andato!" " che ore erano?" "non lo ricordo!" "ci serve una copia della foto" il ragazzo annuì

Presero la foto e uscirono dalla stanza. Lo avevano in pugno.

"accidenti ci siamo, forse la confessione neanche serve!" "magari! Sappiamo che sono stati insieme, ma chiunque potrebbe averla drogata" "si ma adesso abbiamo abbastanza per una perquisizione a casa del bravo ragazzo!" disse Jane soddisfatta.

Il pranzo era appena saltato, Nina e Frankie trovarono delle immagini del parcheggio con la povera Kayla che scappava con la camicia strappata mentre la neve cominciava a fioccare anche in quella zona della città. Poco dopo il buon Simon Hummond apparve nel parcheggio e prese un taxi per tornare al casa. Avevano le prove che aveva mentito e stavolta non era solo una foto sfuocata di profilo.

Ma le immagini non dimostravano ancora niente. Avrebbe potuto dire che la tempistica era sfortunata, che lui ci aveva provato ma lei lo aveva rifiutato e per vergogna non lo aveva raccontato alla polizia ostile, che erano rimasti comunque nel locale anche se separati e che Kayla era stata drogata da altri e non le aveva fatto niente.

Insomma serviva la pistola fumante.

I fratelli Rizzoli andarono a casa Hummond, Korsak li raggiunse mezz'ora dopo con il mandato, Maura e un team di tecnici andarono per cercare prove e prelevare campioni.

Jane e Maura lavorarono fianco a fianco, cercando con tutte le loro forze di non far capire a nessuno quello che tra loro stava accadendo.

Ma erano circondati da detective e anche se i tecnici di Maura erano intenti nel prelevare campioni, Frankie e Korsak vedevano gli sguardi fugaci, i piccoli e accidentali sfioramenti e quella mano che Jane metteva sulla schiena di Maura, ogni volta che cambiavano stanza insieme. Un piccolo gesto intimo.

I due uomini non si dissero niente, stavano tutti lavorando e nonostante vedessero quei piccoli cambiamenti nessuna delle due mancava della solita professionalità.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dai che sono stata bravissima stavolta e vi ho fatto aspettare poco...**

 **buona lettura!**

* * *

I genitori del ragazzo sembravano sconvolti dalla presenza massiccia di polizia e della scientifica, chiamarono subito un avvocato.

Maura portò in laboratorio un gran numero di flaconi trovati nella farmacia di casa, più alcuni flaconcini non identificati da etichette che vennero trovate nella stanza di Simon.

Sufficiente materiale per cominciare le analisi.

I detective tornarono in centrale, lasciando ancora la scientifica a lavoro, Korsak convalidò il fermo del giovane Hummond, grazie alle prove che aveva fornito direttamente il sospetto senza rendersene conto, il telefono gli venne requisito come prova. Il suo avvocato si presentò in centrale, chiudendo così le comunicazioni.

Ma avevano già molte prove e se la fortuna e la scienza li assisteva nel giro di poche ore avrebbero avuto la conferma che Simon Hummond possedeva del Roipnol.

Ci vollero più di due giorni per le numerose analisi di laboratorio, a Jane non dispiaceva avere una buona scusa per scender da Maura ogni qual volta ci fossero novità.

Ci fu un momento di disperazione però quando nessuno dei piccoli flaconi trovati in camera del ragazzo, o quelli contenuti nella farmacia di famiglia, contenevano flunitrazepam, meglio conosciuto come Roipnol.

"Maura? Che cavolo stai dicendo?" Jane fissava la dottoressa dietro la scrivania "che in nessun flacone c'è il flunitrazepam!" "dai come è possibile?" "ho qui tutti i risultati" "di a Susie di rifarli" "sono stati tutti ricontrollati Jane, se è lui il colpevole non aveva in casa il.." "certo che è lui il colpevole Maura! era alla festa è andato al locale e ci ha mentito a riguardo- _alzò il dito indice per sottolineare le sue parole_ \- in più le telecamere lo immortalano mentre segue Kayla che scappa" "ci sono ancora molte analisi da fare, vestiti e oggetti di toelettatura" "Maura non avrà strusciato lo spazzolino nella polvere di Roipnol" " no ma ci sono forbici e lime per unghie, non si sa mai!" Jane sbuffò e crollo sulla poltrona dietro di lei "siamo fottuti!" "a proposito stasera vieni da me? Ceniamo insieme?" Jane la guadò per un attimo poi scoppiò a ridere, Maura le sorrise con la sua innata dolcezza ed ingenuità "si ceniamo inseme, non dovrei fare tardi" "cinese va bene?" Jane si alzò dalla sedia annuì e poi fece il giro della grande scrivania ricoperta di pratiche e file ordinatamente sistemate e dopo essersi guardata intorno furtivamente le diede un piccolo bacio sulla guancia " cinese va bene" uscì dall'ufficio meno triste del dovuto, il caso aveva ancora bisogno di prove, il suo lavoro da detective era ormai finito, certo riguardavano filmati, ricontrollavano testimonianze e richiamavano testimoni, ma ormai era tutto in mano alla scientifica, che aveva ancora molto lavoro da svolgere.

Fortunatamente grazie alla professionalità che Maura aveva portato al reparto, la mattina successiva vennero ritrovate tracce di quella sostanza nei pantaloni che il ragazzo indossava quella sera e che vennero trovati nella cesta della biancheria sporca, Jane sembrava rinata, avevano la loro prova, ora Simon Hummond non aveva scampo.

Korsak chiamò subito il procuratore che non mostrò lo stesso entusiasmo di Jane, che salendo le scale sventolava il file che Maura le aveva dato.

Purtroppo il farmaco non ha marcatori e la piccola quantità residua trovata nella tasca dei Jeans era una buona prova ma non schiacciante, la somiglianza di Hummond con Anton Black che non era certo un bravo ragazzo era un grosso problema, che si chiamava ragionevole dubbio.

Quando il ragazzo Martedì mattina, su consiglio del suo avvocato, che temeva comunque una condanna pesante confessò tutto al procuratore per raggiungere un accordo, tutti tirarono un sospiro di sollievo.

Era una bella vittoria per la squadra e per la procura che con un accordo risparmiò i soldi del processo ed il rischio del ragionevole dubbio a causa del loro altro sospettato, anche se secondo Jane avrebbero potuto ottenere una condanna certa con le prove che avevano e magari con il massimo della pena.

Fu anche a causa di questo accordo che per tutto il Mercoledì e Giovedì tutti i tre detective furono occupati a chiudere i fascicoli, riportando tutti i loro appunti, le note le indagini dettagliate, i file video e tutta la burocrazia che ne consegue.

Ma la sera del Giovedì andarono tutti a festeggiare, consapevoli che un lungo fine settimana ottenuto come premio attendeva Jane Frankie Korsak e Nina. Maura appena seppe del giorno libero di Jane si prese il venerdì di festa... lei era il capo!

Quella sera al Dirty Robber sedevano insieme al tavolo "stasera il primo giro lo offro io" disse Korsak in piedi e fece un cenno alla cameriera che si avvicinò, tequila per tutti e poi birra per quattro ed un bicchiere di vino, quello speciale che ho nascosto l'altro giorno"

Maura sorrise "grazie Korsak" "te lo meriti dottoressa, stavolta senza la tua accurata ricerca non ne saremmo usciti!"

La mano di Jane si appoggiava sulla gamba di Maura, ma stavolta Maura la teneva afferrandola con la sua.

Nina era la prima volta che le vedeva fuori dal lavoro da quando stavano insieme, anche se ne lei ne nessun altro ne aveva la certezza, escludendo Angela ovviamente.

Nina non capiva cosa le risultava diverso, ridevano e scherzavano con tutti come sempre, si prendevano in giro e non erano isolate dagli altri, ma qualcosa nel vederle vicine le sembrava diverso, non che le altre volte non fossero sedute vicine, ma c'era una familiarità nel loro interagire che sembrava diverso, ma non sapendoselo spiegare dopo poco evitò di pensarci, rifletté che probabilmente la stanchezza e le birre stavano giocandole un brutto scherzo.

Quella sera rientrarono a casa in taxi, troppo brille per guidare, Jane si mise il pigiama un po' a fatica ridacchiando allegramente poi si infilò nel letto esausta; quando Maura uscì dal bagno, dopo la sua routine serale, la trovò addormentata supina, testa girata di lato, bocca un po' aperta e faccia buffa. La guardò un attimo, mentre appoggiava un bicchiere di acqua sul suo comodino, era il ritratto della serenità e dell'ubriachezza, rise stendendosi ancora brilla ed ugualmente felice, si infilò nel letto, appoggiò la sua testa sul petto di Jane, che anche se addormentata la strinse, al sicuro tra le braccia della donna che amava si addormentò facilmente.

Avendo un giorno in più di riposo la sveglia non suonò quel venerdì e visto che avevano bevuto un po' più del solito per festeggiare ed erano anche andate a letto tardi, quella mattina alle nove stavano ancora teneramente abbracciate nel caldo del letto dormendo pesantemente.

Angela entrò in casa per la consueta colazione e non sentendo rumori di sorta provò a chiamare le ragazze. Jane era sicuramente una dormigliona ma Maura era una persona mattiniera, così preparato il caffè e qualche frittella, provò a chiamare ancora.

Sapeva che avevano bevuto, ed essendo una mamma si preoccupò: forse si sono sentite poco bene durante la notte? Forse hanno bisogno?

Salì le scale silenziosamente, in ascolto. Nessun rumore. Bussò delicatamente alla porta, se dormivano e stavano bene non le voleva svegliare. Aprì lentamente la porta e sbirciò dentro, non senza prima aver teso l'orecchio per sicurezza.

Sorrise alla visione che si aprì ai suoi occhi, rannicchiate l'una nell'altra strette sotto il caldo piumone. Chiuse la porta e sussurrò imbronciata "suo padre non mi ha mai tenuto così" sbuffò e poi sorrise. Lasciò la casa speranzosa che presto l'avrebbero resa partecipe.

Erano quasi le undici quando gli occhi di Jane cominciarono ad aprirsi, se li stropicciò con il dorso della mano sinistra stiracchiandosi un po'. Maura sentì muoversi il tonico e profumato cuscino sotto di se e mugolò, i suoi occhi cominciarono ad aprirsi, infastiditi dalla poca luce che filtrava dalle finestre "che ore sono" chiese assonatissima "mhm non ne ho idea!" rispose con voce cavernosa Jane.

Maura riprese il suo lato del letto sdraiandosi supina e stiracchiandosi, poi guardò la sveglia sul suo comodino "pochi minuti alle undici" Jane emise un suono gutturale di approvazione "caffè" e si mise seduta sul letto "prima l'acqua" Jane mugolò in disperazione "acqua" replicò la bionda. Jane a malincuore prese il bicchiere e bevve. Tutto sommato ne aveva bisogno.

Maura si alzò e si diresse verso il bagno "no no no prima io" Jane si alzò con uno scatto inaspettato per essersi appena svegliata e superò Maura che era ormai davanti alla porta.

La bionda rimase un secondo confusa sui fatti, non era ancora realmente sveglia e di sicuro non si aspettava di essere quasi spintonata da Jane che al mattino era come un vecchio motore diesel, lento a mettersi in moto.

Maura varcò la soglia del bagno ancora stranita, mentre Jane emise un rumoroso uhooo di soddisfazione mentre liberava la sua vescica che senza dubbio era stracolma "scusa non resistevo" "sento! Ma forse se ieri sera invece di addormentarti subito liberavi la tua vescica non avresti avuto questo problema" Jane alzò gli occhi al cielo "guarda che sforzare la vescica non è un bene sopratutto per una donna, lo sai che siamo più soggette all'incontinenza perché..." "NO! Caffè!" Maura fece la sua espressione indispettita "allora muoviti, che ho bisogno anche io di usare il bagno!"

Jane si alzò, si tirò su i pantaloni poi fece per premere il pulsate dello sciacquone "no devo farla anche io" con un gesto plateale Jane tolse la mano dal pulsante e fece un inchino profondo "ecco a lei Milady sia mai che le faccio sforzare la vescica!" Maura la superò "non bisogna sprecare l'acqua non lo sai che le riserve di acqua potabile scarseggiano in tutto il mondo a causa degli sprechi?" Jane divertita mentre usciva dal bagno replicò "è per questo che quando fai la doccia ci stai solo Quaranta minuti e non un'ora?" "TI ODIO!" gridò Maura mentre Jane ridendo lasciava la camera.

Jane stava già sorseggiando il suo caffè appoggiata al mobile quando Maura scese in cucina, si guardarono facendosi un sorriso divertito e complice "hai già fatto il caffè?" "era già pronto, sarà stata mia madre!" "senza dubbio" Maura fissava Jane un po' imbronciata, perché non le aveva preparato la tazza di caffè? Ma poi da dietro la schiena e con un grande sorriso Jane fece apparire la tazza di Maura fumante, senza dire niente se non un sussurrato _grazie_ Maura prese sorridente la sua tazza e ne bevve un sorso rigenerante.

"credo che preparerò qualcosa, che ne dici se facciamo una abbondante colazione e poi arriviamo a cena? In fondo è quasi mezzo giorno!" Jane annuì "comunque in forno credo ci sia qualcosa" "oh" Maura andò al forno e lo aprì "mhmm che profumo: frittelle, ma che ne dici se tosto un po' di pane e faccio due uova?" "Bacon!" "si faccio anche il bacon!" "perfetto" replicò la bruna dandole un bacio sonoro sulla guancia, poi aprì il frigo ed estrasse uova e bacon "sto morendo di fame" Maura sorrise felice dell'entusiasmo di Jane, prese le fette di pane e le mise a tostare.

In pochi minuti erano sedute sugli sgabelli dell'isola mangiando con soddisfazione, mentre Maura stava mangiando l'ultimo morso di frittella, Jane prese un grosso boccone di uova e mentre ancora stava masticando spalmò sul pane tostato del formaggio magro, il preferito di Maura e glielo passo con un dolce sorriso "ecco ne vuoi?" Maura sorrise a sua volta e lo prese " grazie è dolce da parte tua" Jane alzò una spalla come per dare poca importanza al suo gesto, ma Maura si avvicinò a Jane con il viso e quasi sussurrò "sei attenta e premurosa con me in ogni cosa, amo questo lato di te ma ti prometto che non lo dirò a nessuno" Jane sbuffo una risata "ci conto dottoressa ho una reputazione da difendere lo sai" Maura fece l'occhiolino e prese un morso di pane perfettamente spalmato di formaggio.

Riordinata la cucina e dopo essersi sistemate per la giornata di riposo andarono in sala, Maura aveva un libro da finire di leggere e Jane, beh avrebbe sicuramente trovato un qualche tipo di sport da guardare in tv. Così Jane si sedette sul divano e quando Maura si avvicinò per trovare sistemazione Jane allargò il braccio "vieni qui" il dolce sorriso di Maura fece sciogliere Jane "che c'è?" "niente" rispose la bionda ma Jane la guardò di traverso, Maura si accomodò tra le braccia forti di Jane "potrei veramente abituarmi a questo trattamento Jane" "bene perché io lo pretendo!" "cosa?" "che tu mi stia sempre vicina ogni volta che si può" Maura alzò la testa e la baciò delicatamente sulle labbra, poi sistemate le gambe sul divano cominciò a leggere mentre Jane cominciò lo zapping compulsivo.

Dopo una mezz'oretta Maura chiuse il libro "che ne dici della pizza per cena?" Jane sorrise e la guardò "devo risponderti?" sorrise "pensavo che la potremmo fare noi" Jane si spostò per guardarla meglio "noi? Io non ho mai fatto la pizza" "bene- _disse ancora più convinta Maura_ \- sarà ancora più divertente" "ma hai la ricetta?" "a dire la verità no, ma non sarà poi così difficile" "ehi la pizza è un arte non si improvvisa... aspetta! Vieni qui!"

Jane prese il cellulare controllò involontariamente se aveva eventuali chiamate o messaggi, poi cercò su internet la ricetta per la pizza mentre teneva Maura tra le braccia che guardava insieme a lei la schermata illuminata.

"non vuoi chiedere a tua madre?" "no voglio che sia una cosa tutta nostra!" "mi piace l'idea!" Maura sorrise dolcemente sedendosi accanto a Jane e dandole un piccolo bacio

Lessero alcune ricette prima di sceglierne una "ci vuole un po' per la lievitazione, forse è meglio se ci muoviamo" "si e non avendo il lievito di birra dovremmo provare alla vecchia maniera" "non hai il liev...- _sospirò_ \- e quale sarebbe sta vecchia maniera?" disse un po' innervosita "con la birra, di quelle ce ne sono in casa" "ma verrà bene lo stesso?" Jane aveva la faccia preoccupata, Maura la trovava dolcissima e sorrise "prima che inventassero il lievito di birra, beh c'è una sorta di leggenda che lo dice, pare che fu così che scoprirono questo tipo di lievitazione. Un fornaio versò la birra sull'impasto che preparava ma non disse nulla, per paura di essere licenziato, perché beveva sul lavoro, mise in cottura l'impasto per il pane azzimo come se niente fosse, ma quando il pane cominciò a cuocere gonfiò, in verità però la scoperta del lievito di Birra risale a Maria de' Medici" "accidenti non lo sapevo, ma verra bene la pizza?!" Maura rise "beh non ci resta che provare"

La bruna predispose sull'isola di cucina tutti gli ingredienti per preparare l'impasto per la pizza, un canovaccio di spugna per coprire l'impasto ed aiutare la lievitazione, la spianatoia di legno che apparteneva alla sua famiglia e che sua madre teneva nella cucina di Maura, una tacita donazione, sorrise.

"perché sorridi?" "sorrido per la spianatoia di legno" Maura inclinò la testa in quel modo così adorabile, con la sua espressione curiosa e confusa, Jane sapeva di dover dare spiegazioni "apparteneva a mia nonna materna, mia madre diceva sempre che sarebbe stata mia un giorno, eppure è qui nella tua cucina!" "oh ma la usa sempre Angela, la tiene qui immagino per praticità" "Maur sorrido perché mia madre te la sta donando, ma forse aspetta il momento per dircelo, non la lascerebbe mai in una cucina alla quale non appartiene, è una cosa alla quale lei tiene molto sai? Sei come una figlia per lei e beh tu di sicuro ne farai un miglior utilizzo"

Maura rimase immobile fissava la spianatoia quasi commossa "tu credi che me la voglia regalare? La spianatoia di sua madre?" "certo- _disse divertita_ \- e adesso rendiamogli omaggio preparando la migliore pizza fatta in casa della storia su!"

Maura si avvicinò alla spianatoia, la guardò, era un cimelio di famiglia e Angela la voleva donare a lei, si sentiva il cuore gonfio "forza dottoressa, o dovrei dire pizzaiola a lei la spianatoia di famiglia" " mi sembra giusto prepararla insieme, direi che è la nostra spianatoia e poi la pizza è sopratutto per te, su vieni qui" "cosa? Cosa dovrei fare?" "impastare con me! Sarà divertente vedrai"

La farina fu pesata, non senza che Jane ne lanciasse un po' addosso a Maura o la spargesse per la cucina, l'acqua fu preparata nella giusta dose, ed anche qui Jane si divertì a schizzare Maura che stavolta la guardò severamente, tanto che Jane chiese scusa quasi mortificata, come la bruna girò il viso a Maura esplose un sorriso divertito sulla faccia.

Poi fu la volta della birra, Jane ne rubò un paio di sorsi "oh Jane sei una bambina, ci serve per l'impasto, la vuoi smettere?" "ma è buona la birra!" disse con un faccino da bambina che fece sciogliere Maura "sei impossibile" "lo so" disse facendo adesso un faccino furbetto "forza impasta!" "io?" "dai ti aiuto, ti verso piano piano l'acqua e tu uniscila alla farina"

Maura si infilò sotto le braccia di Jane che fece un passo indietro per farle spazio tra lei ed il piano di lavoro "che stai facendo?" Maura si strusciò al corpo di Jane sinuosamente per recuperare la posizione eretta tra le braccia di Jane già infarinate "facciamo la pizza no!" il sedere di Maura sfiorava il corpo di Jane che premeva con il bacino con un gesto istintivo.

Maura prese la brocca dell'acqua e ne versò un po' sulla farina, Jane cominciò ad impastare "ohoo che strana sensazione è tutto appiccicoso!" "fa sentire" Maura unì le sue mani a quelle di Jane ed insieme cominciarono a lavorare l'impasto. La sensazione vischiosa appiccicosa, era incredibilmente sensuale, Jane premeva il suo corpo su Maura che legava le sue mani a quelle di Jane, si muovevano come in una danza.

Le mani delle donne erano ricoperte di impasto, le dita di Maura si intrecciavano con quelle di Jane che quasi appoggiò la sua testa sulla spalla di Maura nel tentativo di guardare il piano di lavoro.

Sentiva il suo profumo, la sinuosità del suo corpo, le dita appiccicose che collegate insieme, con il mento spostò i capelli biondi e cominciò a lasciare piccoli e sporadici baci sul collo del dottore.

Maura non tratteneva il sorriso mentre Jane lavorava la pasta, si pulì le mani rimanendo comunque tra il corpo di Jane ed il piano di lavoro, mantenendo il contatto. Maura tentando di rimanere concentrata dosava con cura le parti ci acqua, di birra e la giusta aggiunta di sale.

Jane era completamente ricoperta di farina e poltiglia appiccicosa che le ricopriva le mani ed una inevitabile sensazione di eccitamento le invadeva il corpo, mai preparare una pizza era stato così sensuale, in assoluto, pensò Jane.

"giuro la prossima volta non mi freghi ed impasti tu!" "non senti la tue origini italiane che riemergono dai tuoi cromosomi ereditati dai tuoi genitori?" disse divertita "no sento le mani appiccicose neanche fosse colla" ma pensò che se avesse avuto le mani pulite come le aveva adesso Maura le avrebbe di sicuro appoggiate sul suo corpo candito

"in verità le prime colle erano fatte da una miscela di farina e acqua che..." "si ok Miss Google ho capito ma adesso come faccio? Non ho finito?" "direi di impastare ancora un po', deve venire un composto omogeneo a forma rotondeggiante"

Il corpo di Jane continuava a premere su quello di Maura come una danza, in cerca di sollievo per quella sensazione che le dava quel piacevole tormento tra le sue gambe.

Maura dal canto suo premeva il suo sedere contro Jane, e la sua schiena dritta poteva sentire il seno premerle sulle scapole, e se fosse stata la sua occasione?

"posso rendere questa pizza memorabile se vuoi" "più di così?" replicò Jane in tono profondo e già caldo.

Maura si girò, ora erano faccia a faccia i respiri vicini, entrambe con già negli occhi la carnalità che quei pochi gesti avevano acceso dentro di loro "ho le mani impastate" disse non distogliendo lo sguardo "devi solo dirmi quando vuoi che mi fermi ed io lo farò, ma lascia che ti faccia sentire come mi fai sentire tu: fremente eccitante speciale" le mani di Maura erano sui fianchi di Jane e cominciarono la loro strada sulla pelle che si ricopriva di brividi, Jane sospirò "non so quanto in là riusci..." "va bene Jane- _la interruppe_ \- in qualsiasi momento posso fermarmi, ma dimmi solo che mi desideri come ti sto desiderando io" "sempre Maur, ti desidero sempre"

Jane trattenne il respiro mentre Maura cominciò a baciarle il collo e con le mani si insinuò sempre più sotto la sua maglietta.

"Ciao" sussurrò sensualmente Maura "chi stai salutando?" sospirò Jane "le tue splendide e sode tette!" "Gesù Donna!" "non è colpa mia se hai delle splendide tette e degli addominali scolpiti che mi eccitano" una mano li accarezzo, Jane respirava sempre più a fatica, i brividi sulla pelle, le gambe deboli e un calore, quel calore che dal corpo sinuoso di Maura puntava dritto tra le sue gambe, bagnandola, irrimediabilmente "voglio toccarti" "lascia che per una volta ti tocchi io amore, lascia che ti dia un po' di quel piacere che tu dai a me"

Jane afferrò forte il bancone, mentre Maura alzò la maglietta dei Red Sox e cominciò a succhiare un capezzolo dolcemente Jane si sentiva spasmodica "oddio vorrei solo stringerti a me" "lo farò io per te"

Maura affondò la bocca sui seni eccitati di Jane mentre la stringeva in un forte e accogliente abbraccio, carezzandole la pelle della schiena "Maura ti prego" "vuoi che mi fermi" disse Maura leccandole sensualmente il petto "n...no"

La piccola mano liscia scivolò lungo il corpo olivastro, sfiorò un seno, accarezzò l'addome e dolcemente scivolò dentro i pantaloni.

"posso fermarmi se vuoi" le baciò le labbra socchiuse "vuoi che mi fermi?" "no!" entrambe abbassarono lo sguardo per guardare eccitate il percorso della mano "posso ancora fermarmi se vuoi" La peluria riccia sul pube fu come una calda accoglienza per la mano di Maura "nooh!" la voce era così roca

La mano scomparì alla vista di Jane, osservatrice tesa ed ansiosa del momento del contatto.

Come la mano toccò il pube carezzandolo dolcemente Jane trattenne il respiro, Maura guardò la sua amante e caldamente la baciò, fu in quel bacio che le dita si fecero strada sfiorando il clitoride, Jane gemette al caldo eccitante contatto, espellendo l'aria trattenuta con un mugolio di piacere.

Non era certo la prima volta che veniva toccata, ma mai nessuno era stato così delicato così giusto in quel contatto. Il dito medio impavido ed indagatore percorse la carne fino all'ingresso orami madido di eccitazione "ohoooo" fu l'unico suono che uscì da Jane: un respiro rumoroso di eccitazione e piacere

"sei così bagnata Jane" il dito sfacciato entrò nel profondo di Jane "oh si Jane sono dentro di te, è così bello e caldo e stretto" "Maura" Jane chiuse gli occhi "cosa vuoi dimmelo! Più veloce così? - _il movimento aumentò per un pò_ \- O più dita Così? - _inserì un'altro dito con cautela_ \- O vuoi che ti tocchi il clitoride così?" con il pollice cominciò a massaggiare la dura carne eretta di Jane "cazzo Maura oddio" "dimmelo dimmi cosa vuoi" "godere fammi solo godere"

Maura la baciò trasportata dalla passione e dall'euforia di quel momento nuovamente magico. Le sue dita con un ritmo progressivo sbattevano dentro Jane emettendo un suono liquido di piacere crescente che si mescolava ai rumorosi mugolii di Jane, che incapace ormai di tenersi in piedi afferrò con le mani sporche il bordo della penisola con tutta la forza che aveva.

Jane era incredibilmente silenziosa, ansimava, muoveva il bacino lievemente, appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Maura respirando nel suo collo ad occhi chiusi, come se avesse paura di svegliarsi da un sogno, incredula che tutto questo stava accadendo, godendo di quella sensazione di piacere e sicurezza che la stava avvolgendo "qui dentro è bellissimo, senti come godi Jane, ti sento, sono dentro di te, sei finalmente mia"

Jane alzò la testa la baciò, succhiandole il labbro, carezzandole la lingua, alla ricerca dell'unico contatto che poteva, poi appoggiò la sua fronte su quella di Maura, era orami vicina "non mi tengono le ohoo gambe" Maura sorrise, con la mano libera, che fino a quel momento cingeva la vita di Jane, le abbasso i pantaloni, si chinò e li sfilò da una gamba "Maur che fai?" chiese ansimando " appoggiati a me" Maura si inginocchiò sedendosi sui talloni, la bocca vicina alle grandi labbra " Oh Gesù!" Maura le appoggiò la mano sul sedere tirandola a se, ma Jane non oppose resistenza, si sedette sul viso di Maura, sulla sua lingua che cominciò a leccare e succhiare il suo clitoride, mentre le dita continuavano il vigoroso movimento dentro di lei "oh Cristo Santo!"

I gemiti di Jane aumentarono, mentre si lasciava finalmente andare, sentendosi come fuori dal tempo, fuori dal mondo.

La bocca di Maura era piena del godimento di Jane, le dita bagnate scorrevano lubrificate e frenetiche, i gemiti strozzati della bruna sempre più intensi

" si così lasciati andare, sei sempre più bagnata così" "sto.. sto venendo odddiooo" "si vieni vieni" "cazzo non fermarti di più di più li si li Maura li piccola toccami così ohooommm siiiii" Maura affondò nuovamente la sua bocca tra le cosce di Jane finché l'ultimo spasmo non si fermò.

"ohoo ddio è stato... uhuuu accidenti! wow!" sbatté gli occhi incredula e tremante e realizzò guardando Maura tra le sue gambe cosa era veramente accaduto.

Maura sorrise poi sfilò le sue dita e si alzò sfiorando sinuosa sul corpo finalmente saziato dalle sue attenzioni.

Jane la guardò, le afferrò per il polso la mano umida del piacere, fissò la bionda con aria sicura, sfrontata, mise la mano orizzontalmente tra di loro, Maura si avvicinò, le bocche si scontrarono umide, assaporando le dita che scivolando tra loro lasciarono il gusto acre sulla lingua, il bacio che ne seguì durò un tempo indefinibile.

Jane la afferrò, a nessuna delle due importavano le mani ancora impastate che sporcavano i vestiti di Maura, le baciò il collo, le toccò la schiena e giù afferrandole il sedere

"tu non sai cosa hai fatto donna" "io credo di si, a dire il vero!" "oh no! ma lo scoprirai presto"

Jane respirava sul collo odoroso, stringendola ancora a se, sentendo le gambe ancora deboli mentre Maura la sosteneva appoggiata come era alla penisola.

Rimasero così godendo di quel momento. Di quell'abbraccio. Di quella intimità.

La gioia che provavano entrambe era immensa, Maura aveva avuto Jane, completamente definitivamente, in un modo inaspettato e sorprendente.

Jane si sentiva quasi liberata, finalmente quel pezzo del suo puzzle era andato al suo posto, adesso vedeva il quadro completo ed era bellissimo, appagante e pieno di innumerevoli opportunità. Tutti i tabù sul sesso erano stati spazzati via.

Si liberarono dal quell'abbraccio intenso sorridendosi, Maura maliziosamente si abbasso e prese i pantaloni aiutando Jane a rivestirsi. Jane si lavò le mani velocemente mentre Maura coprì l'impasto ormai ultimato.

Jane fissò Maura mentre si asciugava le mani "andiamo in camera" "Jane?" " sistemo qui e poi ho una sorpresa!" Maura la guardò confusa "di cosa parli?"

Jane la baciò e poi le sussurrò a fior di labbra " non hai idea di quello che ha significato per me e non parlo solo del piacere che mi hai fatto provare, Gesù Maura se è stato favoloso, ma voglio...- _la baciò dolcemente_ \- ti prego vai su"

Jane fremeva e Maura non sapeva se era per quello che era appena successo tra di loro o per quello che aveva adesso in mente Jane.

Ma fece come le era stato chiesto, lasciò Jane al piano di sotto ed entrò in camera, attese Jane fremendo a sua volta.

* * *

 _Spero vi sia piaciuto... ma cosa avrà in mente Jane? ^_*_


	11. Chapter 11

_eccoci al momento di scoprire cosa Jane ha in serbo per Maura! spero che sia per voi un capitolo intenso, e spero di aver reso il sentimento come spero!_

 _ho avuto poco tempo per la revisione quindi mi scuso per eventuali errori_

 _Buona lettura xxx_

* * *

Jane uscì nel freddo pomeriggio, la neve ormai vecchia di giorni era ammucchiata lungo il ciglio della strada, il suo candore era ormai nascosto dal fango che la ricopriva, solo sui giardini ancora resisteva, ma senza la sua sofficità.

Aprì il bagagliaio, da un borsone tirò fuori una scatola nera di medie dimensioni, e velocemente rientrò infreddolita in casa.

Si sentiva ansiosa, un po' insicura, aveva fatto il suo acquisto un sera da sola nel suo appartamento, durante le indagini sul caso appena risolto, non riusciva a prendere sonno senza Maura, così prese il computer e cominciò a navigare spinta dalla curiosità e dal dubbio. Il pacco era arrivato puntuale due giorni dopo completamente anonimo, lo aveva ritirato la sera dopo il lavoro alla sede del corriere come richiesto in fase di acquisto, non si fidava a farlo arrivare in qualsiasi altro posto. Era pur sempre la sua prima volta.

Ora si chiedeva se non era presto, se era eccessivo, sfrontato addirittura, se non fosse solo spinta da quella passione che ancora persisteva, gioiosamente, dentro di lei dopo che, finalmente, si era donata alla donna che amava, perché lo sapeva senza alcun dubbio che era pazzamente innamorata di Maura e adesso voleva soltanto darle tutto l'amore ed il piacere che poteva... ma quello che voleva adesso... non sapeva se era capace di farlo, non sapeva se Maura lo desiderava.

Così salì le scale con il fiato corto, il cuore che batteva come un tamburo impazzito, paura ansia ed eccitazione, ultimamente sembravano amici inseparabili per lei, ma avrebbe fatto di tutto perché solo l'eccitazione restasse per sempre.

Entrò in camera, Maura era seduta sul letto, con una canottierina di seta crema e biancheria rigorosamente abbinata "hey" "ero tutta sporca e ho pensato..." quasi giustificò la sua parziale nudità "sei bellissima!" si sorrisero "cosa hai lì?" indicò la scatola che Jane teneva tra le mani e che la bruna fissò appena venne indicata.

Jane fece un sorriso teso, poi pochi passi e si sedette accanto a Maura.

"è una cosa che ho preso la scorsa settimana, l'ho presa perché ho pensato che mi sarebbe piaciuto usarla con te" Maura era curiosa " e cosa è?" "prima di questo vorrei chiarire che non pensavo di usarla così presto" "ma hai fatto l'acquisto ora!" "ehm si sai facendo un po' di ricerca.." "ricerca?" "si ok senti, mi mancavi, ero sola nel mio appartamento e mi sono solo documentata e ho pensato che questo- _alzò un po' la scatola_ \- mi sarebbe piaciuto usarlo, ma nessun problema se non ti va o non ti senti pronta o non lo sarai mai! Nessuna pressione" "ok prima di tutto calmati" Maura appoggiò una mano sulla gamba di Jane che fissò il dolce gesto e sospirò per allentare lo stress "prima di fasciarti la testa forse è meglio che mi dici cosa c'è lì dentro, o meglio ancora se me lo mostri!"

Jane appoggiò la scatola sulle gambe di Maura annuendo nervosamente. Maura prese la scatola tra le mani ma prima di aprirla guardò Jane "perché questa ti rende così nervosa?" "perché non era pianificato, perché l'ho presa in un momento di diciamo follia, ho fatto l'ordine e mi sono detta che avrei potuto anche non mostrartelo mai ma... voglio, vorrei darti..." la bruna rimase in silenzio a corto di parole "Jane?" alzò lo sguardo "adoro vederti godere Maura- _la bionda ebbe un brivido di eccitazione e arrossì_ \- voglio farti godere e lo voglio così tanto, averti …. poterti... è qualcosa a cui non smetto mai di pensare, ti desidero e non è solo un fatto fisico Maura è qualcosa che... non è mai stato così con nessuno, ma come sai è un campo sconosciuto per me così... so cosa voglio ma non so come gestirlo per noi, quindi se ti sembrasse sbagliato..." Maura appoggiò nuovamente la sua mano sulla coscia di Jane, stavolta il gesto era più deciso, rassicurante intenso "non può esserci niente di sbagliato in tutto quello che mi hai detto o fatto, adesso vediamo cosa ci hai comprato e poi decideremo se e come usarlo, giusto?" Jane annuì

finalmente Maura aprì la scatola alzando il coperchio. Dopo tutto quello che si erano dette non rimase certo sorpresa, se non per la scelta delle caratteristiche dell'oggetto in se.

Maura sorrise e Jane si tranquillizzò un po' " già che non hai dato di matto mi sembra un buon segno" "perché mai sarei dovuta diventare matta! Anche se mi sorprende la tua scelta" "oh davvero?" "in parte almeno" Jane la guardò con fare interrogativo così Maura si spiegò meglio "non mi aspettavo che tu fossi pronta per questo" "io a dire il vero non so, cioè non lo ero, era solo qualcosa che ho pensato mi sarebbe piaciuto usare, magari in futuro, ma dopo oggi..." Maura la guardò dolcemente "lo possiamo usare entrambe?" "oh io non so immagino di si" "lo hai preso pensando di usarlo solo tu?" "non ho pensato molto razionalmente altrimenti - _rise_ \- ho solo pensato che mi sarebbe piaciuto usarlo si- _la indicò con le mani_ \- su di te!"

Maura si girò verso Jane e la baciò dapprima dolcemente, come per rassicurarla, per ritrovare quella sintonia, per togliere quella sensazione di disagio ed imbarazzo che Jane aveva portato involontariamente con se, poi il bacio si fece passionale, Maura succhiò il labbro inferiore di Jane sapendo quanto questo la eccitava. Jane la strinse un po' a se, le accarezzo i capelli, in un attimo erano sdraiate sul letto, la scatola cadde tra loro rovesciandone parzialmente il contenuto.

Le loro mani i loro baci si fecero passionali, Jane prese la scatola e la spinse sopra le loro teste, si avvicinò di più sentendo il corpo sinuoso di Maura aderire al suo. I seni deliziosi premuti contro di lei. La mano di Maura si fece nuovamente strada tra le gambe di Jane, che sussultò "mhmm Maura" "ora che posso farlo... oddio sei così bagnata amore" "hai quest'effetto costante su di me Donna!"

I pochi vestiti di Maura in breve tempo volarono nella stanza, così quelli di Jane. Ora Maura era sopra Jane, poi Jane sopra Maura, non come una lotta, ma come un fondersi l'una nell'altra come mescolasi anima copro odori, per diventarne uno.

Senza poter più distinguere, nell'intreccio a chi appartenessero mani, braccia gambe o gemiti. Solo toccandosi baciandosi.

Poi Maura entrò in Jane, scivolò sul clitoride, lasciò che la bruna aprisse un po' le gambe qual tanto che bastava per entrare nel suo calore umido e accogliente: la penetrò.

Jane ansimò di piacere e Maura prese subito un ritmo prepotente lasciando la sua amante senza parole, solo gemiti.

"voglio sentirti venire ancora amore, voglio scoparti ancora, prima che tu scopi me!" Jane adorava Maura quando era volgare e la bionda lo sapeva, continuò a provocarla con parole sussurrate e baci sul collo e strusciando il proprio corpo ed il seno su Jane, sempre meno capace di controllo, così come doveva essere.

"Dio Jane come sei bella qua dentro, senti" le dita colpirono il piccolo rigonfiamento nella parte alta dentro Jane che ormai era così vicina "ohooomMaura mi fai godere così ohooo si si" "si amore fammi vedere cosa faccio per te" Maura si alzò un po' dal letto guardando le sue dita freneticamente entrare e uscire da Jane "sei così bella" e Jane non poté che raggiungere un nuovo intenso orgasmo, ad occhi chiusi completamente abbandonata tra le braccia di Maura.

Maura sfilò delicatamente le due dita, dopo che l'ultimo spasmo lasciò il corpo della sua dolce amante e si strinse a Jane che ansimava sorridente "sono la donna più felice del mondo, posso averti adesso, tu mi lasci darti piacere" Maura fece un mugugno di gioia e si strinse ancora più forte in Jane come se fosse stata lei ad essere soddisfatta sessualmente, ma la bionda si sentiva ancora più felice, Jane finalmente e senza dubbi si lasciava amare, completamente "tu donna sei la mia rovina" Maura alzò la testa e la guardò con un grande sorriso " ah si?" "ohoo si decisamente"

Jane salì sopra Maura la baciò intensamente "è stato magnifico sai?" le disse la bruna a fior di labbra, poi le diede un piccolo bacio sul naso " fare l'amore con te... nessuno mi ha mai fatto stare così bene"

Maura la baciò, non c'era da dire niente, nessuna delle due aveva mai amato così o era mai stata amata così. Era quello che faceva la più grande differenza, si Jane era una brava amante così come Maura, ma non era solo un fatto di tecnica ma era la passione, l'amore, la fiducia reciproca che rendeva il tutto così speciale... magico

Jane prese la scatola e la avvicinò, Maura annuì.

"forse mi vergogno un po' a sai... non sono mica sicura di sapere come..." "posso aiutarti, possiamo farlo insieme" "tu non lo hai mai usato?" "no mai!" "ok ma se mi sento ridicola o se non ti va io..." "Jane!" Maura le prese la mano e la portò tra le sue gambe "ti sto aspettando!" Jane mosse le dita sentendo la calda vischiosità tra le gambe di Maura "sai sempre come convincermi" disse quasi divertita

Si sedettero sul letto, ed estrassero lo strap on dalla scatola, Maura teneva il fallo in mano, lo guardò "troppo grande?" Maura abbozzò un sorriso continuando a guardare il pene finto "no non credo, ma mi chiedevo perché questo" "beh mi è piaciuto perché per cominciare una cosa semplice mi è sembrata la scelta giusta e poi come forma e dimensioni, ho pensato che- _titubò un pò_ \- che se ne avessi avuto uno sarebbe stato più o meno grande così!" Maura scoppiò a ridere "oh Jane amo il tuo ego smisurato!" "cosa? Non è smisurato! Ho solo pensato alle proporzioni, e poi non è così grande!" Maura diede uno dei suoi sguardi a Jane "cosa?" "niente! Ma è tanto che, escludendo le tue dita.." "sarò delicata e se ti farò male devi dirmelo" Maura annuì, poi si inginocchiò di fronte a Jane e la aiutò con la sorta di imbragatura.

Ora in piedi di fronte l'una all'altra non restava che agganciare il fallo rosa pallido con le sue creste ondulate. Jane lo prese e lo agganciò con un po' di fatica.

Si guardarono, Jane guardò se stessa e guardò nuovamente Maura "sono ridicola?" "sei eccitante" "lo dici solo per gentilezza" "oh smettila, sei sexy ed io sto diventando impaziente" le diede un bacio a dimostrare il suo desiderio "wow" "ora mi credi?"

era una nuova prima volta, si sentivano un po' impacciate, così senza dirsi niente Jane la prese per mano e si sdraiarono sul letto, vicine, per trovare un approccio semplice.

Jane si sentiva carica di adrenalina, ci aveva pensato tanto a questo momento, sapeva bene cosa voleva e come agire, ma si chiedeva se era in grado di farlo nel modo in cui sperava.

Maura si sentiva eccitata, aveva dato piacere a Jane due volte ed era incredibile, ma ora sentiva il bisogno fisico ma anche il desiderio di sentirsi amata, ed era per sua natura curiosa di fare nuove esperienze e di sicuro questa le piaceva, si sentiva euforica.

Jane cominciò a baciarla, dolcemente, non voleva essere aggressiva, almeno nell'approccio.

Ma Maura non aveva la stessa idea, voleva di più e Jane lo sentì, così sorprendendo Maura, per la capacità dil leggerla così bene, cominciò con più irruenza a baciarle il collo i seni, poi scese giù baciando la pelle setosa, toccandola tutta, poi le gambe aperte e Jane affondò la sua faccia tra le cosce, Maura inarcò la schiena e Jane cominciò con passione a succhiare e leccare gustando l'agrodolce sapore del piacere che stava dando.

Maura mugolava trasportata da quell'impeto e affondò la mano nei riccioli neri, sentendo il piacere crescere dentro di lei.

Quando Jane sentì sulle sue labbra l'umidità copiosa si fermò, con disappunto di Maura.

Jane aveva con un ghigno soddisfatto "non è così che voglio farti venire, ho intenzione di farti godere molto di più" "non so se sia possibile, Dio sei bravissima con la lingua!" Jane sentì crescere ancora di più il suo già smisurato ego, e questo era il momento giusto per sentirsi sicura di se.

La bruna appoggiò le mani ai lati delle spalle di Maura e cominciò a strusciare il fallo tra le pieghe bagnate, sfregando la sensibilità della bionda. Entrambe guardando affamate e ansiose quel momento, quella nuova sensazione

"prendo il lubrificante!" "non credo serva Jane" "non voglio rischiare, non voglio farti male" "ok" rispose sussurrando dolcemente

Jane afferrò la scatola ancora sul bordo del letto ed estrasse del lubrificante "hai pensato a tutto, sono quasi stupita!" "quasi?!" replicò un po' divertita con il tubetto in mano, Maura sorrise "avresti davvero voluto un pene così se fossi stata uomo?" "beh dai diciotto centimetri non è eccessivo, ma fa sempre la sua figura!" disse presuntuosa, Maura sorrise compiacendola.

Guardò Jane afferrare il pene di silicone e con sicurezza massaggiarlo per ricoprirlo di lubrificante. Maura pensò che fosse una delle cose più erotiche che avesse mai visto

Jane vide l'espressione di Maura e sentì il desiderio crescere dentro di se, continuò i suoi gesti sensualmente, gli sguardi si fecero subito intensi. Jane fu sollevata che finalmente la parte meno romantica era finita, adesso poteva dedicarsi solamente a Maura, anima e corpo.

Si sdraiò nuovamente sopra la bionda, con una mano appoggiata al letto si sosteneva, mentre con l'altra posizionò il fallo nell'ingresso ancora umido di Maura che trattenne il respiro. Lo strofinò un po' lungo le grandi labbra stuzzicando il clitoride e poi lo lasciò scivolare dentro e ne sentì l'attrito, la resistenza e un attimo dopo era dentro Maura.

Quando Maura sentì la penetrazione riempirla fece uscire l'aria con un gemito, mentre il piacere saliva dentro di lei "ohmmioddio!" Jane vide quel piacere sul volto della donna che amava e con il cuore gonfio di felicità cominciò un lento movimento, baciandole il collo e sotto l'orecchio, proprio dove sapeva Maura avrebbe perso il controllo. "sono dentro di te oddio sento tutto, così stretto e Dio così bagnato, senti, senti amore come è tutto dentro" "mhmmm si si" ansimò

Maura già gemeva nel lenti movimenti, nei baci delicati. I corpi a contatto. Jane era dolce, passionale, nessuna prepotenza nessuna frenesia, un lento penetrarla, riempiendola di piacere.

I baci scesero sui seni dove Maura era più sensibile, la bionda ansimò più forte, Jane succhiava e baciava, tirava delicatamente con i denti i capezzoli, mentre il movimento con il bacino rimase lento ma costante "oh Jane si di più"

Jane sorrise alle parole già di necessità, risalì allora con i baci il corpo fino all'orecchio "ho tutto il tempo del mondo per farti godere, e voglio prendermelo tutto"

Maura afferrò le lenzuola, la promessa che Jane le stava facendo le tolse il fiato. Maura capì che Jane aveva pianificato questo più di quanto avesse detto.

La bruna si alzò sulle braccia, Maura lo sentì dentro ancora di più. Il ritmo aumentò leggermente, i movimenti più lunghi, cominciò a sentire quel piacevole formicolio dato dal continuo e completo attrito.

Jane sopra di lei era così bella, i muscoli tonici tesi, i suoi seni sodi eccitati eretti, la sua pelle scura appena sudata, i suoi addominali che si muovevano.

Lasciò la presa sulle lenzuola e cominciò ad accarezzare i fianchi di Jane e con i pollici sentiva le contrazioni dei muscoli dell'addome, mentre le mani seguivano quel movimento ondulatorio che la stava facendo volare, metaforicamente si intende.

La sua esplorazione sul corpo continuò su sulla schiena, dove i dorsali formavano dei movimenti sinuosi sulla pelle liscia, e poi afferrò i glutei sodi, tesi duri. Accompagnò le spinte. Maura gemette più forte.

Jane teneva il suo ritmo, occasionalmente i colpi erano più vigorosi più penetranti ed ogni volta Maura fremeva e gemeva.

Le carezze di Maura erano fuoco sul fuoco, esaltazione pura. Benzina per la passione di Jane che sembrava implacabile, inarrestabile.

Jane ansimava dallo sforzo, ma la guardava ammaliata, i suoi colpi la muovevano dondolandola sul letto, i seni pieni scossi, le labbra gonfie, bellissima con gli occhi chiusi abbandonata al piacere e poi le cosce aperte ed il pene, una sua estensione, che scompariva dentro Maura producendo suoi acquosi, la pelle arrossata.

Maura sentiva salire il suo orgasmo. E ne voleva di più.

Jane aumentò ancora il ritmo e Maura, incredula di come era stata letta nei suoi bisogni, perse definitivamente il controllo "oddio amore oddio di più così più forte" "ti piace questo è? Ti piace?" e diede un colpo, entrando con vigore, Maura urlo "ti piace amore?" un altro colpo "si si siii" "allora dimmelo dimmelo ancora" ancora colpi "SI SI oddio si mi piace mi piace SII" il formicolio stava aumentando, dalle sue pareti che avvolgevano la passione di Jane, lo sentiva espandersi nel suo corpo, il suo addome si contraeva, il suo cuore batteva sempre più forte "oddio Jane sto godendo così tanto" Jane si mise in ginocchio e prese le gambe di Maura da sotto aprendola di più, la penetrazione adesso era completa, Jane lo poteva vedere, chiaramente, sparire avvolto dentro Maura, i colpi ora erano veloci ed intensi, Jane li sentiva tutti sulla sua eccitazione.

Il letto sbatteva nel muro con un rumore sordo.

Maura al centro del letto strinse le lenzuola, braccia aperte, sentendosi avvolgere dei suoi sensi. Il formicolio si estendeva, il piacere si espandeva, sembrava interminabile

"oho Jane cosa mi fai cosa mi fai!" piagnucolò di piacere "ti faccio godere" disse spavalda guardando i suoi movimenti ancora e ancora.

La mano di Jane accarezzo la coscia e si spostò sul clitoride di Maura, gridò.

Il corpo di Maura era attraversato da corrente elettrica, fremeva negli spasmi di piacere, sentiva i colpi dentro di se raggiungerla in profondità, il formicolio era ormai in tutto il corpo poi la bruna si sdraiò sopra di lei "oddio come fai come fai!" ansimò forte "non puoi...oddio...ohooo... non puoi non averlo mai fatto" "giuro amore giuro, tutto questo è per te" "oddio non fermarti ti prego non fermarti" "Dio mai, Mai!"

Più Maura godeva più Jane era frenetica, entrando in lei con passione e veemenza, portando Maura ad un piacere sempre più grande.

Il rumore sordo del letto che sbatteva si intensificò.

Maura sentiva il formicolio del suo orgasmo in ogni parte del corpo, fino alle punte dei piedi, braccia mani, ovunque.

"non smettere cazzo non smettere" gridò ancora, le lacrime scendevano lievi dai suoi occhi dal piacere intenso "è bellissimo Jane ohooddio"

da quel momento nessuna parola usciva dalla bocca di Maura, solo forti gemiti e grida di piacere.

Godeva incredula di come Jane avesse tenuto un ritmo meticolosamente crescente, ma facendola sempre sentire protetta amata desiderata, i baci le carezze che le erano state riservate erano la cornice perfetta del modo con cui Jane le dava piacere.

Non aveva idea di quanto tempo stesse trascorrendo, ma sembrava che questo orgasmo non volesse finire, minuti di interminabile ed intenso godimento, finché un ultimo spasmo la lasciò appagata, sazia e completamente esausta. Il suo corpo si distese e si arrese morbido nel letto.

Jane crollo su Maura, ma mentre cercò di alzare il bacino per far uscire il fallo, Maura la afferrò per i fianchi "non ti azzardare, resta dentro di me ti prego" "amore ma ti potrei fare male se aspetto" "non mi lasciare resta con me" disse con gli occhi acquosi "amore sono qui non andrò mai via mai"

strette nonostante la stanchezza si baciarono, Jane donò ogni grammo di dolcezza e passione che le erano rimaste, con baci e carezze, sapeva che Maura dopo un piacere così intenso aveva bisogno di sentirsi ancora più amata, più protetta.

La strinse a se baciandola e delicatamente sfilò il giocattolo, con delicatezza senza perdere il contatto fisico. Poi Maura sganciò la cintura e quando Jane fu libera, la bionda si accoccolò su di lei, nuovamente strette intrecciate, legate respirando insieme. Piccole e lente carezze, poi stremate caddero addormentate.

* * *

 **piccola comunicazione di servizio: essendo periodo di ferie non credo che prossima settimana potrò pubblicare, mi scuso ma certe volte si sa la vita chiama! sto completando la storia quindi credo che ci aspettano ancora pochi capitoli, come la concludo però se riesco pubblicherò più di frequente se vi fa piacere**

 **buone vacanze a tutte xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

_eccomi come promesso!_

 _spero abbiate passato delle buone vacanze, o meglio che continuiate a farle ^_*_

 _questo capitolo è un preludio per il finale, che avverrà, se la revisione non stravolge le cose, entro due capitoli ancora!_

 _Buona Lettura_

* * *

Quando Maura aprì gli occhi, quel tardo pomeriggio, tutto quello che sentiva era una dolce e pulsante sensazione dentro di se, come se Jane stesse ancora penetrandola mentre in realtà era avvolta dalle sue braccia

"buongiorno bellissima!" "ehi ciao" "com'è che io ho fatto tutta la fatica e tu sei quella che ha dormito?" Maura la colpì sul braccio con un piccolo schiaffo "anche tu ti sei addormentata" "si ma io pochissimo" "cosa vorresti dire con questo?" la guardò accigliata, Jane rispose con un grande sorriso "niente niente solo che ti ho sfinito danna!" "oddio!" Maura si sedette sul letto "scommetto che mi hai lasciato dormire solo per poter dire questo" Jane si fece una risata "forse un po', ma è che eri troppo bella mentre dormivi con quel bel sorriso, e anche se ho voglia di pizza... beh sono rimasta ad ammirarti" "si certo - _disse con lieve imbarazzo_ \- oh già la pizza che ore sono? Avrà lievitato la pasta? Su alzati andiamo a vedere forza" Maura afferrò la sua vestaglia e velocemente uscì dalla stanza "woh Maur aspettami! E Certo che eri bellissima - _ammiccò_ \- aspettami" Jane era in piedi nuda, sentendo tutta una serie di dolori a muscoli che non credeva esistessero, mentre si guardava in torno in cerca dei suoi vestiti "la pizza è per me ricordi?" gridò mentre usciva dalla camera tentando di non cadere mentre si infilava, saltellando, i pantaloni e con la maglia appoggiata in bilico sulla sua spalla.

Trovò Maura in cucina che sbirciava sotto il telo che copriva l'impasto con un braccio avvolto intorno alla vita "allora è venuta bene?" la bionda alzò la testa e guardò seriamente la donna di fronte a lei "prima di tutto Jane quando dici che riordini.. beh fa che sia vero" la cucina era ancora ricoperta di farina, ed uno sportello era ancora aperto, dove era stata riposta in malo modo la farina ed il sale, Maura riordinò la credenza "scusa amore sai avevo una cosa che mi martellava la mente e ….." Maura prese una spugna inumidita e cominciò a pulire il piano di lavoro " ehi accidenti neanche mi guardi? Pensavo che dopo tutto quello che abbiamo provato..." la spugna volò nel lavandino e Maura franò tra le braccia sorprese di Jane e la baciò con passione, per un attimo perdersi ancora l'una nell'altra

"continuo a sentirti dentro di me" sussurrò sulle sue labbra "sento le mie cosce intorpidite l'ischio indolenzito come il resto di me" "mi mi dispiace.. l'ischio?" "l'osso pelvico tra la vagina ed il sedere dove hai sbattuto ripetutamente quando eri dentro di me, e non esserlo! È che se non faccio qualcosa... perdo nuovamente il controllo di me, e non so se il mio corpo adesso ce la fa" e la baciò ancora, stavolta dolcemente.

Jane sorrise "e smettila di gongolare così spudoratamente" Jane allargò le braccia "donna non posso!" Maura sbuffo divertita " ok lo capisco, ma non esagerare, io fossi in te sarei più fiera per la pizza!" gli occhi della bruna si spalancarono "è venuto bene? L'impasto è lievitato bene?" "guarda tu stessa!" Maura alzò il telo mostrando una bella pagnottella lievitata, Jane sbatté la mano sinistra su quella destra in segno di soddisfazione, arricchendolo con un wow quasi gridato "accidenti oggi è la mia giornata"

Risero entrambe all'entusiasmo che aleggiava nella stanza "senti ho un'idea" disse Jane con occhi luminosi "che ne dici di un bel bagno insieme?" Maura ruotò la testa osservandola "oh no niente di sessuale, a meno che tuu... solo per rilassarti, sai anche io ho una serie di doloretti muscolari non da poco" "ohoo davvero?" Jane annuì facendo una piccola smorfia per dar credito alle sue parole "oh beh mi sembra giusto" affermò Maura divertita, poi prese Jane per mano e la portò nella grande Jacuzzi.

Lo scroscio dell'acqua che riempiva la vasca era già di per se rilassante, Jane accese la piccola luce sul lavandino, che spengnendo le altre dava una bella atmosfera rilassante. Maura scelse accuratamente tra i suoi sali da bagno quelli più adatti: camomilla e aloe.

Scambiandosi sguardi di complice serenità si spogliarono ed entrarono nella vasca, il vapore si alzava dal bordo dell'acqua lievemente colorata, Jane entrò per prima e si sdraiò, Maura la seguì e si mise tra le sue braccia. Rimasero così senza dire nulla, nel silenzio rilassante per alcuni minuti. Carezzandosi la pelle emersa, le braccia, parte delle cosce, lievi e silenziose carezze accompagnate dal fruscio dell'acqua calda.

"sei ancora indolenzita?" "mhmm si un pochino" "non sembri dispiaciuta!" "no non lo sono!" "speravo che ti sarebbe piaciuto ma.." "è andato oltre le aspettative di entrambe Jane!" concluse Maura dolcemente "e i tuoi dolori muscolari?" "meglio grazie, ma ne sono valsi la pena!" si diedero un piccolo bacio "forse è meglio se mettiamo una protezione per il muro dietro al letto" Maura rise alle parole di Jane "si credo tu abbia ragione" risero insieme, continuando poi in quel comodo silenzio a rilassarsi.

Quando ormai la pelle era avvizzita e l'acqua non era più così calda, uscirono con le membra un po' più rilassate e scesero a preparare finalmente la pizza per cena.

"senti come è morbida la pasta Maur si stende che è una meraviglia, prova!" "davvero posso provare?" "certo che puoi vieni!" Maura come una bambina alle giostre prese il mattarello "adoro stendere la pasta, ma tu taglia la mozzarella" le indicò il piatto dove era stata preparata "subito Signora! Il pomodoro è pronto?" "si già condito con un pizzico di sale e..." dissero insieme "abbondante origano" si dettero un piccolo bacio di intesa

Prepararono la loro cena con giocosa serietà, aiutandosi ed alternando le mansioni, come se lo facessero da anni. Beh in un certo senso lo facevano da anni!

In circa un'ora l'odore della pizza era ovunque nella stanza; e nei piatti grandi pizze eccessivamente condite con mozzarella e salame piccante per Jane e verdure biologiche grigliate per Maura, soddisfavano la vista ed il palato: birra gelata per entrambe.

"mhmmmhm! È buonissima Maura! Deliziosa" "si devo ammettere che sono stupita, questa pizza è favolosa" "già poi il tuo forno combinato con la fiamma viva è perfetto per questo! E poi queste birre che hai comprato sono esagerate!" "grazie, le ho prese in quel negozietto dove vado sempre, il figlio del proprietario sta per aprire una distilleria di birra, questa è una delle prime che mette in commercio" "accidenti è bravo" "molto si, mi ha detto che ne fa di svariati tipi, ne ho prese alcune, ma ho pensato che questa fosse la più adatta per la pizza" "uhuu ne hai altre" disse elettrizzata, Maura annuì mentre addentò un altro pezzo di pizza "bene le voglio assaggiare tutte" Maura fece il suo sguardo di rimprovero "tranquilla mica tutte stasera" la bionda bevve un sorso dal suo bicchiere e si schiarì la voce "oh bene perché ne ho prese molte e non mi va di vederti ubriaca" "con la birra? Naaa! Non è possibile, MA - _alzò il dito indice_ \- stasera ne berrò solo un'altra dopo cena, qualcosa da sorseggiare" "ne ho una perfetta, scura, molto alcolica, da veri intenditori, ha detto il ragazzo!" replicò con soddisfazione "perfetta!"

La serata passò così, sul divano, abbracciate, in un'intima familiarità, come molte altre nei mesi successivi, dove una armoniosa routine prese le loro vite frenetiche. Lavoro, casi da risolvere e professionalità sempre, ma arrivate a casa, Jane diventava dolce, premurosa e passionale.

Sembravano drogate l'una dell'altra, dipendenti. Angela taceva e più che poteva evitava di entrare in casa la sera dopo cena, aiutata dal lavoro al locale, che la impegnava molto.

Così la loro intimità casalinga era facilitata, ma fuori dalle mura domestiche le cose erano diverse.

Dopo ormai sei mesi di rapporto Maura mostrava i primi veri segni di insofferenza al forzato silenzio imposto da Jane.

La bruna da prima chiese tempo, per accettare la sua nuova vita, le sue scelte, per essere sicura di se difronte a possibili critiche o rifiuti per questa sua nuova vita da parte di chiunque. Maura accettò se pur con titubanza questa richiesta ed infondo inizialmente la clandestinità era anche eccitante, il loro rapporto era speciale unico e privato, ma con i mesi, non poterla mai baciare in pubblico, o addirittura toccarla era diventato castrante.

Perché il peggio era che adesso sapendo cosa il contatto significava per loro: intimità, conforto, intesa, eccitazione, Jane era diventata sempre più restia a qualsiasi tipo di sfioramento pubblico.

Il loro rapporto era iniziato proprio grazie alla incapacità di Jane di tenere le mani lontano da Maura e adesso raramente sentiva quella mano sulla coscia mentre sorseggiavano insieme agli amici le loro bevande al Dirty Robber.

Sempre più spesso, così, Maura tentò con delicatezza di entrare in argomento, il tempo concesso era ormai diventato, per Maura, più che sufficiente e si rese conto che Jane ormai prendeva tempo. Che si era assuefatta alla mancanza di sincerità.

Maura cercava di cogliere quelle piccole occasioni in cui Jane cambiava per tenere segreta la loro relazione. Discutevano, sempre più spesso, in macchina tornando dal Dirty Robber, sembravano ormai un disco rotto "non mi hai mai toccata stasera?" "ma che dici?" "perché non vuoi sentirti libera di mettermi una mano sulla coscia come facevi prima?" "non ricominciare Maura! Troverò il modo di parlare con mia madre e i ragazzi, non è facile! Accidenti mica posso dirgli mi passi il sale ah e sono lesbica!" "no certo che no, ma puoi dirgli di noi!" "lo so tesoro troverò il momento giusto lo sai, lo farò!"

Oppure quando, le poche volte che succedeva, Angela entrava in casa e Jane subito si affrettava ad allontanarsi da Maura, se erano sedute abbracciate sul divano. Una scusa valeva l'altra, prendere una birra o andare in bagno o mangiare qualcosa " fosse mai che tua madre ci veda abbracciate, chissà cosa penserebbe!" "non ricominciare Maur, ti prego, non voglio certo che lo scopra in questo modo, le voglio parlare, con calma, sperando che la prenda bene!" "tua madre la prenderà benissimo, forse sarà più offesa per tutti questi mesi di silenzi!" "spero tu abbia ragione"

Ma nelle ultime settimane la discussione degenerava in litigio, Maura era sempre meno incline a chiudere la conversazione e Jane sempre meno tollerante alle continue pressioni, il tutto lasciava entrambe addolorate.

Nessuna delle due era più disposta ad accettare il compromesso che l'altra chiedeva, 'dillo almeno a qualcuno' e 'aspetto il momento di confidenza adatto'

Maura non voleva il conflitto ma la frustrazione spesso lo rendeva inevitabile, Jane viveva con rabbia il senso di colpa nei confronti di Maura, ma anche verso la sua famiglia, temeva fortemente di deluderli. Sembravano in una fase di stallo. Per non dire che il problema stava diventando serio.

Una sera, Maura, stanca della stagnante situazione, decise che avrebbe tentato l'ultima mossa per mostrare a Jane il suo errore.

Aveva un nuovo piano.

Era stata una settimana tranquilla, almeno per Jane, un caso facile, un uomo aveva ucciso un collega in un raptus di rabbia, era scappato, ma aveva lasciato tanti indizi da chiudere il caso un due giorni di analisi di laboratorio, altri due per rintracciarlo nascosto dove era in un magazzino abbandonato. Maura invece aveva avuto diverse autopsie, ma tutto lavoro ordinario, di quello che ti tiene la giornata impegnata.

Le sere ormai le passavano insieme come le notti. Era raro che Jane tornasse nel suo appartamento, solo quando i casi erano difficili e non aveva orari precisi e magari dormiva solo poche ore, o quando aveva bisogno di sostituire, come ultimamente, i vestiti invernali con quelli primaverili, così lasciava i vestiti pesanti nel suo armadio e faceva una piccola borsa con quelli più leggeri.

Anche le feste erano trascorse serene, ma ovviamente Maura soffrì dello scambio di regali segreto. L'idea iniziale, suggerita da Jane, le sembrò divertente e accettò il doppio scambio, uno pubblico e poi quello privato. Pensò che era una buona scusa per regalarsi qualcosa di particolare, e così fu, ma alla fine le rimase una sensazione sgradevole.

Il segreto che mantenevano non era più eccitante, ma scomodo e ingombrante.

Il tutto aggravato dal fatto che mai avevano espresso i loro veri sentimenti apertamente.

Mai detto ti amo!

Maura aspettava che Jane le dicesse che era pronta a dirlo almeno ad una persona della sua famiglia, si disse che quello sarebbe stato un momento perfetto, poi pensò che le sarebbe bastato che Jane glielo dicesse, così che lei avrebbe risposto. Ma nessuna delle due cose avvenne.

Non è che Maura dubitasse del loro rapporto, ma quel silenzio forzato era un tarlo che le chiedeva se forse Jane non si sentisse realmente così coinvolta, nonostante il tutto stonasse con il suo atteggiamento nel privato, ma l'atteggiamento pubblico e la mancata onestà la stava logorando.

Non era che Jane non l'amasse, anzi il detective sentiva quel sentimento crescere continuamente e certe volte avrebbe voluto gridarlo al mondo, ma continuava a nascondere a se stessa la paura che aveva di affrontare le persone che amava, temeva il loro giudizio, ed era diventato più facile vivere come stava vivendo. Perché una bugia più la dici più la verità è difficile da affrontare. Questo era accaduto a Jane. Un granello di verità era nascosto da una montagna di menzogne.

Era un venerdì sera, le ragazze sapevano che Angela lavorava sempre fino a tardi e di solito passavano la serata a casa godendosi la tranquillità delle accoglienti mura domestiche, ma quel pomeriggio senza sapere bene come, Jane si era fatta convincere ad andare con Maura in un locale poco fuori città. Del quale tra l'altro la bionda non aveva detto molto, solo che era una sorta disco pub, ma niente di troppo impegnativo.

Jane si chiedeva se esistevano ancora i disco pub!

Rientrate a casa dopo il lavoro, si fecero una doccia e si vestirono per uscire.

Jane si mise un paio di jeans una maglietta rossa con scoll la sua nuova giacca di pelle nera e scarpe in tinta.

Maura invece aveva comprato un abito per l'occasione. Era un tubino color petrolio sopra il ginocchio con un semi cerchio rigido sulla parte davanti del collo dove il tessuto si aggrappava e legato con un nodo sul dietro, una scollatura centrale a goccia, aderente in vita e plissettato sulle cosce, calze con una rete velata e sottile color petrolio ed una sensuale riga bianca che seguiva, a spirale, le gambe, schiena e spalle nude.

Jane la vide uscire dalla cabina armadio "oh porca puttana Maura!" rimase congelata "sto male?" Jane rimase in silenzio per alcuni secondo poi inghiotti la saliva "Dio no! Sei eccessivamente sexy, io non ti faccio uscire da questa stanza!" "scusa?" "sei.. sei da togliere il fiato, diavolo ma indossi la biancheria?" "indovina!" Maura fece una lenta piroetta sui suoi tacchi color panna, mostrando così anche la schiena nuda.

"ok adesso ti butto su quel letto e quel vestito fa la giusta fine! Voglio dire Maur ma..." "cosa!" "sei irresistibile!" Jane percorse i passi che le dividevano "hai almeno qualcosa lì sotto?" indicò la zona pelvica "ho un perizoma" "mhmm te lo toglierei con i denti" disse stringendola a se " non sarebbe la prima volta amore! E lo potrai fare, ma dopo" "noo dopo no, ora!" "no! Ora voglio andare" "ma sei troppo sexy" "grazie!" la baciò sulla bocca, un piccolo bacio, poi prese i polsi di Jane e allontanò le mani dai suoi fianchi. Jane sbuffò rumorosamente.

"ci sarà tempo per tutto!" disse Maura sensualmente uscendo dalla camera, Jane la seguì sconsolata.

Il viaggio in macchina fu un battibecco continuo, Jane accarezzava le gambe di Maura con una certa insistenza e ricerca di contatto intimo, Maura ovviamente cercava di impedirglielo divertita, chiedendole costantemente di fare attenzione alla strada.

Maura in realtà la provocava volutamente, accavallava le gambe o lasciava le dita di Jane indugiare. Appoggiava la sua mano su quella di Jane lasciandola scorrere nell'interno coscia. Maura adorava come le dita di Jane indugiavano sulla sua pelle.

Finalmente giunsero al locale con un grande parcheggio un po' buio sul retro dove poterono posteggiare la macchina. La musica si sentiva da fuori.

"Maura ma è una discoteca!" "no Jane ci sono tavoli privati e si può ordinare al tavolo anche la cena" "ma come lo hai trovato?" "internet! Ha delle buonissime recensioni sia come qualità del servizio che del cibo che della privacy" "che c'entra la privacy in un locale come questo?" "su andiamo abbiamo un tavolo riservato"

Scesero entrambe, il suono acustico e le luci intermittenti confermarono a Jane la chiusura della macchina, poi mise le chiavi nella tasca della giacca e prese Maura per mano.

Come la bionda aveva ipotizzato, solo il fatto di essere usciti dalla città, rendeva Jane più libera di essere, consapevole del fatto che difficilmente avrebbe trovato persone che conosceva in quella zona.

Entrati nel locale Jane si guardò in torno incredula, c'era una sorta di pista in mezzo alla grande sala con gente che già ballava e si divertiva, e tavoli che costeggiavano il perimetro del locale, erano riparati da pannelli divisori decorati con stampe di quadri moderni, che davano al locale uno stile ricercato ma non pretenzioso e che quasi impedivano di vedere chi ci fosse all'interno.

Ma quello che colpì Jane fu la clientela "Maura?!" la bionda si girò sorridendo "è un locale gay!?" "e allora?" fece spallucce, poi proseguì verso la zona bar dove un ragazzo molto ben curato sorrise e le accolse "buna sera signore posso aiutarvi?" "si grazie ho prenotato a nome Isles" il ragazzo guardò su un libricino poi sorrise alzando la testa "certo un tavolo per due, vi faccio subito accomodare" fece un cenno con la mano ad una bella ragazza che si avvicinò "buona sera se volete seguirmi!" prese due menù dal bancone e fece strada.

Jane era ancora incredula, non sapeva se doveva essere arrabbiata o divertita, perché di tutti i locali proprio questo?

Il loro tavolo era forse il più riservato, un angolo tra il cielo stellato e un mare blu di pannelli, un tavolo rotondo una candela al centro ed un divanetto tondeggiante di pelle imbottita che seguiva la sinuosità del tavolo.

La ragazza appoggiò i menù sul tavolo "volete un aperitivo prima di ordinare?" Jane e Maura si accomodarono, Jane ancora silenziosa "ti va Jane? Ho letto che ne servono uno veramente buono" "oh si va bene, se ti va prendiamolo" "ok allora due aperitivi della casa" "benissimo" e la ragazza si allontanò

"perché siamo qui Maura?" la bionda che aveva appena preso il menù in mano si fermò e guardò la sua compagna "per passare una serata a mangiare e ballare ed essere libere di fare, dire, agire come vogliamo e perché è un bellissimo locale" "solo questo? Nessuna pressione?" "no Jane ho pensato che venendo qui avremmo potuto divertirci rispettando le tue esigenze, ma se non ti senti a tuo agio noi..." "no no va bene! È un bel posto effettivamente" "bene allora, diamo un'occhiata a cosa mangiare?"

Jane si distese, anche lei aveva voglia di sentirsi libera e di essere se stessa senza doversi preoccupare di dove fosse o di chi potesse vederle. Così prese il menù ed insieme a Maura scelsero un antipasto della casa da dividere in due e due secondi che avrebbero potuto rubarsi a vicenda. Maura scelse un buon vino e quando la cameriera tornò con i loro aperitivi e delle tartine in accompagnamento ordinarono la loro cena.

* * *

 _se riesco a revisionare pubblicherò tutto a breve, grazie di esserci ancora xxx_


	13. Chapter 13

_eccomi come promesso, prima del solito ^_* quest'ultima revisione mi sembrava buona, ma se trovate errori fatemelo sapere, nel caso già mi scuso!_

 _visto che oggi da me piove, magari anche a voi torna bene avere qualcosa da leggere:-)_

 _Buona Lettura_

* * *

Stavano sorseggiando il loro molto alcolico aperitivo, la musica ai tavoli era meno pesante rispetto alla pista, i pannelli facevano da scudo oltre che da ornamento, Jane cercava di sbirciare la pista da ballo, un po' incuriosita.

"che stai facendo Jane?" "io niente, bevo questa bomba alcolica!" "un po' forte è vero però buona. Vuoi ballare?" "cosa no no meglio evitare!" "perché?" chiese incupita "non so, il tuo vestito e la gente intorno, le mie mani sai cosa intendo!" disse sorridendo "hai guardato la gente sulla pista? Andiamo, solo un piccolo ballo!"

Maura prese la mano di Jane che non oppose molta resistenza "dai forza detective!" "ohoo d'accordo dottoressa, vediamo che sai fare!"

Jane si pentì immediatamente delle parole che aveva pronunciato, senza troppo riflettere, Maura la guardò con uno sguardo oltre la malizia, uno sguardo che prometteva provocanti tormenti.

Ed infatti arrivati sulla pista Maura cominciò a muovere il suo corpo in modo sensuale, Jane rimase un attimo immobile, incantata dall'ondeggiare sinuoso del sedere avvolto nel vestito, che nel movimento salì a metà coscia. Jane deglutì.

Si guardò intorno un po' a disagio, ma vide coppie ballare in modo sensuale, in certi casi anche un po' spinto. Vicino a loro due uomini si baciavano e si stringevano, un trio si strusciava molto palesemente. Vide la piccola e luminosa insegna interna del locale sopra il bar

 _'hidden in plain sight'_

Non aveva dato peso al nome del locale fino a quel momento. Fece un passo verso Maura che le sorrise, felice di vedere Jane finalmente partecipare. In quel locale tutti cercavano la libertà di essere.

Jane decise che aveva visto abbastanza, ora era il momento di concentrarsi su la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto: la sua Maura.

La bruna accolse la serata come un regalo, come un ramoscello d'ulivo, come la serenità che meritavano, così si avvicinò a Maura e ne seguì i movimenti, appoggiò le sue mani sui fianchi della bionda che, muovendo la testa, lasciava nell'aria vicina quel suo splendido profumo che la catturava sempre.

Le mani si fecero audaci, scendendo sulle cosce toccando le calze morbide e sottili, la musica ritmata ma sensuale accompagnava ogni movimento. In un attimo il resto della gente non aveva più importanza, solo il corpo di Maura, che la eccitava che la chiamava a se.

E poi erano strette l'una all'altra, le mani di Jane ora cingevano la vita di Maura stringendola al suo corpo, accarezzandole la pancia piatta, salendo fino a sfiorare con finezza, il contorno dei seni, seguiva i suoi movimenti dondolando i fianchi, piegando le ginocchia, sentendo il suo sedere sfregare il suo sesso eccitato e desideroso di contatto, affondando nel suo collo odoroso, lasciando baci umidi e sussurrando sensualmente quanto la desiderava, quanto fosse bella, quanto amasse ballare con lei.

Maura sentiva il suo cuore battere forte, le mani di Jane su di lei con eleganza e passione, i corpi premuti, quelle parole roche sussurrate nel suo orecchio, i baci umidi sul collo ed il suo sedere che poteva sentire quanto, Jane cercasse contatto e sollievo alla sua eccitazione.

Non resistendo più girò su se stessa, le mani di Jane accompagnarono i suoi movimenti e si posarono sulla sua schiena, protettive avvolgenti e la baciò.

Jane non si tirò certo indietro, la lingua scivolò nella sua bocca come le labbra si schiusero alla ricerca di maggiore intensità, i corpi premuti.

Un bacio febbrile ed avvolgente. Le mani di Maura perse in Jane, dietro il suo collo nei suoi morbidi capelli, le mani di Jane sfioravano e carezzavano ogni centimetro di pelle liscia ed esposta, afferrarono il sedere; e la musica ed i colori aumentarono la loro sensazione di calore e passione.

Jane si staccò e la guardò con il fiato corto e l'emozione negli occhi "forse dovremmo tornare al tavolo per la cena" disse Maura senza fiato, profondamente eccitata, aggrappandosi all'ultimo filo di razionalità. Jane annuì, incapace di parlare, cercando solo di contenere la sua eccitazione che era esplosa quasi incontrollabile.

Tonate al tavolo, rosse in volto si sedettero vicine "accidenti se eri sexy su quella pista amore, pensavo di perdere il controllo" Maura si avvicinò, avvolse le sue mani sul collo di Jane, ancora una volta, perdendo le sue dita sotto i ricci neri e la baciò, ineluttabilmente, con passione "Lo abbiamo quasi perso entrambe, Dio come amo le tue mani sul mio corpo!" sussurrò sulle labbra umide e gonfie.

Jane fece subito scivolare la sua mano sulla coscia di Maura e fu allora che si accorse che indossava delle autoreggenti, strinse la coscia di Maura nella sua mano, stava per dire qualcosa quando un carrello con le pietanze fece capolino dentro il loro angolo riservato.

Si allontanarono qual tanto che bastava per essere presentabili, dopo pochi istanti la loro bella cameriera entrò per servirle.

La ragazza con maestria ed eleganza apparecchiò la tavola, appoggiò vino e acqua, i bicchieri, piatti, posate, tovaglioli ed infine i vassoi con gli antipasti "se questa è la prima volta nel nostro locale - _le donne annuirono_ \- mi permetto di informarvi, che la portata ordinata, non verrà servita fintanto che non desideriate sedervi al tavolo, questo esclusivamente per permettervi di godervi il tempo come meglio auspicate e poter comunque consumare il pasto ancora caldo" sorrise dando il buon appetito e lasciò il tavolo.

"wow che organizzazione! Come sempre sai come scegliere un locale!" "grazie! Speravo proprio ti piacesse!" "è bellissimo, ma forse sono influenzata dalla compagnia che è estremamente accattivante e irresistibile questa sera, decisamente più del solito!" Maura sorrise gongolando un po' " ah donna sarai la mia rovina lo so!" risero.

Maura sorseggiò il suo vino, poi cominciarono ad assaggiare i vari antipasti. Jane mise la sua mano sulla coscia di Maura, dove rimase per tutto il tempo. Tentando, entrambe e con fatica, di controllare quel desiderio che le aveva avvolte.

Sedevano vicine sfiorandosi con i corpi e ogni tanto si imboccavano, se assaggiavano qualcosa di particolarmente gustoso, lo facevano assaggiare all'altra "mhmm Jane devi assaggiare questo crostino al paté, direi, melanzane e menta" Jane bevve un sorso di acqua per pulirsi la bocca dal suo ultimo assaggio, si asciugò le labbra con il tovagliolo e lasciò che Maura la imboccasse.

Schiuse le labbra quel che bastava per mordere il crostino vicino a dove Maura aveva già fatto il suo assaggio, sfiorando le dita sottili della bionda che sorreggevano il pane tostato.

Un aroma fresco ed intenso le ravvivò il gusto, facendola mugolare, ma forse era la vicinanza di Maura, il suo profumo, la sua pelle, i suoi gesti dolci e sensuali... a Jane adesso non importava, si sentiva bene, libera, felice e molte altre cose ancora

"mhmm buonissimo si!" "forse più adatto al periodo estivo ma molto gustoso" "non come te che sei sempre perfetta!" disse con quel suo tono roco, poi la strinse baciandola umidamente sul collo facendola fremere e sospirare, mentre la mano sulla coscia vagava sempre più sotto il vestito.

"Dio Jane" "vuoi che ti tocchi?!" "ohoo si ma siamo in un locale pubblico!" "non ci vedrà nessuno e lo sai bene" la mano di Jane sfiorò il clitoride sul tessuto delle mutandine "ma se vuoi posso fermarmi!" disse ricordando altri momenti e massaggiando con il dito la zona ormai dura e sensibile di Maura "mhmmm" esalò eccitata la bionda "ho mentito, credo che se non affondo le mie dita tra le tue cosce potrei morire" "Dio Jane sei diventata così sfrontata" "è un male?" chiese alzando leggermente la testa "No è solo una sorpresa" "anche per me! Sopratutto adesso, sopratutto qui, ma ho voglia di te e non ho più intenzione di resistere"

La baciò mentre con le dite si fece largo sotto la biancheria ormai bagnata ed entrò dentro Maura che nel piacere si aggrappò con una mano al corpo di Jane e con una al tavolo.

Le dita, da sotto il tavolo, pompavano con forza nella grande umidità, Maura ansimava e mugolava consapevole che la musica alta e la privacy le erano di protezione. Chiuse gli occhi e si fece avvolgere da quel piacere che solo Jane le sapeva dare, anche lì.

"ohoo Maura guarda cosa mi fai fare, ti avevo avvertita che non avrei resistito" "mhmmJanee ohoo non..." "cosa, cosa c'è! Vorresti che andassi sotto il tavolo e usassi la mia lingua che ti pace tanto?" Maura si aggrappò più forte e mugolò, era così vicina "chi è la sfrontata adesso?" le dita si arricciavano e aumentarono il movimento, Jane sentiva quanto vicina Maura fosse al suo culmine "vieni amore vieni qui solo per me" il pollice arrivò sul clitoride giusto in tempo per far crollare tutte le barriere di Maura, che meravigliata, ebbe il suo desiderato orgasmo in mezzo a centinaia di ignare persone.

Jane baciò dolcemente Maura che ansimava ancora incredula "scommetto che era una di quelle cose proibite che ti sarebbe piaciuto fare... sesso in pubblico" Maura guardò Jane seria, quasi un rimprovero, ma Jane succhio le dita madide di Maura con sfacciataggine, facendo si che Maura scoppiasse in un sorriso dolcemente imbarazzato ed emozionato "così sfacciata!" le disse la bionda prendendole la faccia tra le mani e baciandola.

Jane si lasciò baciare, ancora carica del suo desiderio.

"era tanto che non eri più così... libera!" Jane guardò Maura per un secondo "si credo sia vero" un altro piccolo bacio un sospiro ed un sorriso e poi si rimisero a mangiare il resto dei loro antipasti.

Si guardavano e ridevano "comunque non lo era!" "cosa!" disse Jane mentre masticava "un desiderio proibito!" Jane la guardò scettica alzando le sopracciglia "forse era un tuo desiderio, visto che sei quella che ha cominciato!" continuò maliziosa e addentò una piccola oliva "cosaa noo! Come ti viene in mente!" Maura sgranò gli occhi "oh mio Dio è vero era un tuo desiderio" "smettila" disse arrossendo, Maura scoppiò a ridere e poi si avvicinò a Jane, che faceva l'offesa, le accarezzò i capelli mentre le baciava dolcemente il collo, il lobo dell'orecchio "se realizzare i tuoi più reconditi desideri vuol dire avere quello che mi hai appena dato, amore, sono pronta quando vuoi!" "e cosa ti ho dato?" chiese sfidandola "un bellissimo, intenso, eccitante e assolutamente inaspettato orgasmo"

Jane rise compiaciuta e annuì così da ammettere involontariamente o no, consapevolmente o no che tutto questo era davvero un suo piccolo desiderio nascosto, di quelli che mai realizzi.

Jane si rese conto che con Maura era veramente tutto possibile, che il loro legame, la fiducia che avevano nell'altra, era qualcosa di profondo ed immenso, la loro complicità il modo con cui si sentivano sempre e comunque a loro agio, era qualcosa di speciale, e che a pochi è concessa questa fortuna.

Finirono i loro antipasti, parlando di cose semplici e del cibo che stavano mangiando, ridendo e scherzando serenamente complici, poi Jane sbriciò nuovamente la pista, persone che ballavano con libertà ai limiti del disinibito in mezzo agli altri, non che lei fosse così, non a quel livello, ma voleva solo, per una sera almeno, lasciarsi andare senza paure.

Invitò Maura a ballare di nuovo.

La bionda accettò felice l'invito, al momento non le importava più molto del suo piano, per quanto tutto stesse funzionando, quello che voleva era essere amata da Jane liberamente ed amarla a sua volta.

Così andarono in pista, si immersero nella folla di coppie divertite, saltanti, struscianti, ognuno immerso nel proprio mondo privato, come loro due.

Il ballo fu subito intenso, intimo e sfrenato. Maura seguiva la musica, Jane seguiva Maura. Maura ballava sensualmente, provocante e sculettante. Jane la teneva vicina, seguendo ogni movimento sensuale, accettando ogni provocazione, strusciandosi al suo sinuoso sedere.

Jane assecondava ogni movimento della bionda, se la stringeva di schiena, ne approfittava per solleticarsi con i suoi glutei sodi, accarezzandole l'addome su fino ai seni e se riusciva la baciava sulla nudità della schiena.

Se poteva guardarla negli occhi assaporava le sue labbra, accarezzava la schiena nuda, accarezzava il suo corpo, si stringevano e si stuzzicavano con le ginocchia che sfregavano nelle eccitate intimità.

Ansimavano in quel preliminare di intimità che era una promessa d'amore.

Senza fiato tornarono, più di mezzora dopo al tavolo, sempre tenendosi strette come incapaci di perdere il contatto. Trovarono sparecchiato dai resti degli antipasti ed era stata portata una nuova bottiglia di acqua fresca, mentre il vino era stato adagiato nel contenitore con il ghiaccio e una nuova candela blu, brillava, al centro del tavolo apparecchiato per la portata successiva.

Assetate bevvero un bicchierone d'acqua ognuna, non le aiutò molto però, a raffreddare la sensazione di grande desiderio che il ballo aveva acceso, sopratutto per Jane, che strinse ancora Maura a se, toccandola continuamente.

Maura adorava ogni attimo di quella serata.

"andiamo a Casa Maur, ho bisogno di te" le disse baciandole il collo "stanno per portarci il nostro ordine" "chissenefrega!" la mano di Jane era ancora audace, accarezzando le cosce, cercando la parte non coperta dalle calze "ti prego Jane smettila" "di fare cosa?" "lo sai benissimo!" "sono quasi venuta su quella pista amore voglio che mi tocchi Maura! Voglio che mi fai venire"

Maura sussultò alle parole dirette di Jane " così sfacciata!" "ti piace però!" disse con tono profondo "assolutamente!" rispose sensualmente

il bacio si fece caldo, poi un tintinnio di ruote e piatti attirò la loro attenzione, il carrello era entrato nel loro spazio riservato, della cameriera ancora nessuna traccia.

"adoro il loro modo discreto di servire ai tavoli!" disse Maura allontanandosi dal corpo di Jane con un certo dispiacere "assolutamente!" replicò Jane con lo stesso tono sensuale e la stessa sensazione di cruccio nell'allontanarsi

La cameriera si affacciò discretamente sorrise e servì le portate che giacevano in attesa sul carrello "poi desiderate anche il dolce?" "NO" dissero in coro e risero "no grazie, anzi se potesse portarci il conto" "certamente!"

Jane e Maura cominciarono a speluccare il loro ben presentato cibo. Ma incapaci di starsi lontane cominciarono ad imboccarsi con la scusa di far assaggiare le prelibatezze scelte.

Jane imboccò Maura, la forchetta era carica di piccole verdurine profumate e speziate, che lasciarono una traccia del loro passaggio sull'angolo della bocca della bionda, una piccola fogliolina rossastra luccicante del suo condimento.

Jane si avvicinò "aspetta amore hai qualcosa..." "dove!" "qui!" sussurrandole leccò via la fogliolina e succhio il labbro inferiore, la mano di Jane scivolò ancora sotto il vestito cercando il calore umido. Maura affondò la mano nei capelli sciolti di Jane.

Un lieve bussare le destò nuovamente dalla loro intimità facendole separare bruscamente "scusate signore ecco il conto, vi informo che entro 20 minuti dalla fine del vostro pasto..." Maura afferrò la borsa estrasse delle banconote "fantastica hai del contante" sussurrò Jane, la cameriera stava dando le sue spiegazioni su quando liberare il tavolo e sull'accesso illimitato alla pista " ecco!" Maura appoggiò i soldi dentro la ricevuta del conto "grazie per l'ottimo servizio" la cameriera sorrise e presi i soldi lasciò il tavolo.

Se qualcuno le avesse viste in quel momento si sarebbe fatto una grassa risata: senza neanche guardarsi si presero per mano e quello fu dolce. E il modo in cui si trovarono anche senza guardarsi fu sbalorditivo, ma tirarono entrambe nella loro direzione per uscire dal divanetto e correre via. Uno strattone in piena regola, da lussarsi la spalla, una tirò a destra una a sinistra! Senza nessun effetto reale se non un contraccolpo che le intontì.

Si guardarono per un attimo stordite e sorprese, poi, ovviamente, risero come pazze della loro buffa frenesia.

Così slegarono l'intreccio delle loro dita ed uscirono dal loro lato libero, compostamente, ma ancora con un risolino sulle labbra.

La pista era piena di persone che ballavano, di coppie che anche se erano in mezzo alla gente sembravano non veder nessuno, come loro solo pochi minuti prima.

A fatica camminavano in mezzo alla folla, Maura davanti, Jane dietro di lei stretta con le mani sui fianchi, arrivarono davanti al bancone del bar dove, per assurdo, c'era meno gente, da li si scorreva più facilmente " oh no Jane ho lasciato la giacca, vado a prenderla" "no resta qui, guarda c'è un posto libero, aspettami ci metto un attimo" la bionda annuì sorridendo, mentre Jane si faceva strada di nuovo tra la folla verso il loro tavolo.

Arrivata al tavolo appartato si guardò intorno non vedendo la giacca di Maura, osservò il tavolo, era come lo avevano lasciato, quindi la giacca doveva essere ancora lì.

Guardò allora sotto il tavolo, la giacca era caduta forse in uno dei loro momenti intimi, sorrise a quella sensazione quasi adolescenziale, che la rendeva felice. Afferrò la giacca, la scosse dalla polvere e ritornò sui suoi passi.

Mentre si districava tra la folla per raggiungere Maura, la vide. Bella, sorridente e in compagnia di una donna che le parlava troppo da vicino.

Maura aveva osservato Jane allontanarsi finché non era scomparsa nella folla, poi si guardò in torno e fu un errore, una donna non troppo alta, vestita di bianco, la notò e le si avvicinò.

Il seno prosperoso in evidenza attirava l'attenzione più del bel sorriso che aveva, Maura ruotò sullo sgabello, nella speranza di lanciare un chiaro segnale.

"ciao, posso offrirti qualcosa?" la voce era squillante, l'opposto di quella della sua Jane, si girò e le sorrise cortesemente "oh no grazie non sono sola" "adesso lo sei!" "tornerà in un attimo" "se tu fossi uscita con me non ti avrei lasciata mai sola" Maura già odiava quel tipo di approccio, trattenne uno sbuffo "sei la più bella di tutto il locale, ti va di ballare?" il suo corpo era troppo vicino, aveva un buon profumo, era una bella donna forse se non avesse avuto Jane avrebbe accettato l'avventura di una notte, le era capitato, ma adesso aveva Jane e sorrise.

"no non vuole ballare ma grazie" Maura ampliò il suo sorriso a quella voce "fai decidere a lei" replicò la sconosciuta, Jane la ignorò "l'hai trovata meno male!" "era caduta sotto il tavolo, l'ho ripulita un pò" "grazie" la bruna dal seno prosperoso accarezzo il braccio che Maura teneva sul bancone poi guardò entrambe "possiamo anche ballare insieme, o magari andare in un posto meno rumoroso se vi va" disse con tono gentile.

Jane la fisso per un attimo, poi guardò Maura "ci sta proponendo una cosa a tre?" "si direi di si" Jane sorrise "siete entrambe bellissime, possiamo passare una bella serata sempre se vi va!" Jane guardò la donna di fronte a loro e, mantenendo la calma, rispose nella speranza che bastasse a chiudere la questione " siamo, direi che siamo molto lusingate, ma vedi lei è la mia ragazza, noi stiamo insieme, sai, proprio insieme, in una relazione ed è un rapporto sai, di quelli alla vecchia maniera, in cui ci si frequenta in modo esclusivo e poi credimi, non abbiamo bisogno di altro se non l'una dell'altra" la donna sorrise, annuì "allora auguri e figlie femmine" si girò e tornò da dove era venuta

"noi stiamo insieme proprio insieme?" Jane fece spallucce "volevo che fosse chiaro" "oh lo è stato! Lo sai che è la prima volta che dici che sono la tua ragazza!?" "si fa strano sopratutto visto che insomma abbiamo quasi quarant'anni! Dici che dovrei trovare un altro termine?" Maura sorridendo scosse la testa "anche questo va benissimo"

Maura non aveva messo in discussione il termine usato, per quanto ormai fossero donne adulte, Maura voleva far notare a Jane di come con fermezza e senza remore aveva definito apertamente il loro rapporto, per la prima volta a voce alta, le risuonavano in testa le parole usate, il significato che avevano: un rapporto alla vecchia maniera, non solo perché esclusivo, non solo per la fedeltà che per loro era implicita, ma per l'impegno che quelle parole contenevano, un impegno che prometteva una vita intera, una volontà di intenti.

Ma Maura decise di non approfondire, non adesso almeno, la serata sembrava andare oltre le sue aspettative. Era sorpresa dell'apertura di Jane, ma tutta la serata era stata sorprendente sotto innumerevoli livelli e adesso Jane la teneva ancora, mentre comminavano verso l'uscita, la teneva stretta, le dita si muovevano sui suoi fianchi e tutto sembrava così perfetto, mentre la 'sua ragazza' le sussurrava che il viaggio verso casa sarebbe stato interminabile, vista la voglia che aveva e che sentiva palpitante tra le gambe.

Maura era senza fiato.

Ma finalmente erano dirette a casa.

* * *

 _fatemi sapere che ne pensate xxx_


	14. Chapter 14

**_eccoci alla conclusione! di questa storia si può dire che avevo chiaro l'inizio e la fine, spero solo di averlo reso al meglio... forse qualcuno non ne sarà soddisfatto e me ne dispiaccio... ma ditemi comunque cosa ne pensate, ne sarei molto felice!_**

 ** _questa storia si è ispirata, non credo di averlo detto, a molte persone che grazie a Rizzoli &Isles ho incontrato virtualmente, i loro racconti più o meno diretti delle loro vite hanno creato questa storia nella mia testolina... spero che vi sia piaciuta, a loro mando un grazie ed un bacio comunque e nonostante tutto ^_*_**

 ** _Buona Lettura xxx_**

* * *

La porta si chiuse sbattendo forte e Jane ci era stata sbattuta contro, e non c'era niente di più perfetto adesso.

I baci di Maura erano frenetici, assecondavano perfettamente l'impazienza di Jane che aiutata da Maura tolse la giacca, lasciandola cadere a terra. La maglia invece salì mostrando l'addome scolpito, Maura si lecco le lebbra.

Non fu chiaro come avvenne, ricordi vaghi di mani ovunque e frasi sconce con promesse eccitanti, ma Maura si ritrovò il vestito alzato in vita e le gambe strette intorno ai fianchi di Jane che la portava su per le scale tenendola saldamene per il sedere.

Caddero sul letto strette e ancora troppo vestite.

Maura strisciò da sopra Jane via dal letto, si alzò in piedi, Jane la guardò in quella sensuale e candita bellezza che solo Maura aveva. La bruna freneticamente cominciò a sbottonarsi i pantaloni, mentre si sfilava le scarpe spingendole via con i piedi. Caddero rumorose sul pavimento.

Maura sorrise.

Adesso Jane aveva sfilato i pantaloni, Maura aveva fatto cadere ai suoi piedi il vestito "non toglierti altro per adesso" intimò con tono afoso Jane, che si tolse la maglia "tu togliti tutto invece"

pochi secondi e Jane fece volare via i pochi indumenti che ancora indossava, mentre Maura rimase in piedi con il seno nudo e sodo, perizoma, calze petrolio, con quel filo di ricamo bianco che a spirale avvolgeva tutta la gamba e tacchi... alti... sexy! Jane la fissò affamata.

"siediti sul bordo del letto" Jane era affascinata del modo sensuale e avvolgente con cui le parlava e fece come richiesto, senza esitare. La bionda seminuda prese un piccolo cuscino da sopra una sedia e lo mise hai piedi di Jane.

Facile capire cosa avvenne, è il come che fa sempre la differenza.

Maura appoggiò le mani sulle ginocchia di Jane, che sedeva sul bordo del letto con i gomiti appoggiati sul materasso e la testa a guardare ogni movimento sinuoso della donna che amava.

Le mani fecero pressione sulle ginocchia e le gambe si spalancarono, entrambe sospirarono.

Maura si inginocchio ed il resto fu magia.

Magia per Jane che aspettava quel momento da tutta la sera, da quando aveva visto Maura splendidamente vestita, e adesso seminuda magicamente le dava gloria e piacere.

Magia per Maura che in ginocchio tra le gambe di Jane sentiva tutta la sua eccitazione, sentiva quanto desiderosa fosse, ne assaporava la magica essenza.

Fragori, grida, spasmi e sospiri riempirono la stanza quella notte, o almeno gran parte della notte.

Jane venne con Maura inginocchiata tra le sue gambe due volte, grazie ad una inarrestabile dottoressa a alle sue cure.

Prima solo con le carezze della lingua, per appagare quel clitoride stimolato per troppo tempo senza essere soddisfatto, dandole un rapido e forte piacere, poi appagata anche da tre magiche dita che la penetrarono completamente e lungamente, mentre la lingua setosa di Maura le faceva perdere la parola e anche il respiro poco prima del massimo piacere.

Le lenzuola erano già un ammasso grinzoso quando Jane chiese a Maura di girarsi. La bionda non esitò " alza il tuo splendido culo amore, appoggiati con le spalle ed il petto al letto"

Maura ubbidì eccitata, sapeva che quando Jane aveva quell'atteggiamento deciso la notte sarebbe stata impareggiabile.

Appoggiò la guancia sulle morbide lenzuola, così come le sue spalle, fino al seno, il sedere in alto.

Ansimò alle prime carezze dolci di Jane.

Le mani carezzavano la schiena dolcemente fino ai glutei poi giù alle cosce, girando e risalendo verso il pube, la pancia piatta, i seni "Dio Jane ti prego" le mani ritornarono sulla schiena "come lo vuoi donna, dolce e passionale o duro e passionale" "voglio tutto Jane, prendi tutto e dammi tutto"

"mi uccidi donna! Lo rifaremo con il dildo nuovo molto presto, ma non stasera, stasera solo io ti posso toccare!" "fallo amore fallo sto impazzendo!"

Le mani di Jane scesero sui fianchi, afferrarono il piccolo perizoma e dura e passionale lo strappò con un grugnito animale. Maura rispose con un vocalizzo eccitato di approvazione, adorava quando Jane diventava così primitiva, era sempre intensa e appassionata, in un modo travolgente.

Poi dolce e passionale ,Jane, baciò i glutei sodi ed esposti, li afferrò e li aprì mentre con la lingua leccava ogni intima parte di Maura, che fremeva, afferrando i cuscini poco sopra la sua testa.

La lingua affamata di Jane massaggiò il clitoride, assaporò l'umida cavità salendo lentamente ininterrotta fino alla schiena, dove umidi baci riempirono la pelle candida di Maura di brividi.

Il percorso venne fatto a ritroso, e Maura era sempre più impaziente, ma Jane la voleva proprio così.

La bionda la pregò ancora "non so Maur sei così bella che non smetterei di guardarti ed assaggiarti, degustarti come un buon vino" "Jaaneee!" piagnucolò "voglio che tu me lo chieda adesso!" Maura afferrò le lenzuola, alzò ancora di più il sedere ed assecondò nuovamente e con piacere la sua Jane "voglio che mi scopi Jane adesso, ti voglio sentire dentro di me" "ohoo donna siii!"

due dita entrarono con impeto e senza troppo attrito cominciando subito il loro sapiente lavoro, pompavano forte e duro, mentre l'altra mano dolcemente vagava sulla pelle, carezzando la schiena, cercando i seni, il clitoride.

Maura era ancora una volta un accumulo di piacere che fremeva e mugolava. Jane, come promesso, la stava amando con passione dolce e dura, forte ed intensa.

Jane usava il suo corpo come perno, per dare il colpo per le spinte che penetravano Maura, sempre più dentro di lei, il letto sbatteva nel muro.

Il suono attenuato dai feltrini sapientemente nascosti dietro la sponda di legno.

"Dio farei questo tutto il giorno, sei uno spettacolo amore" Maura non riusciva a rispondere se non con i suoi gemiti, Jane sentiva il corpo di Maura smaniare, lo sentiva rispondere ai suoi movimenti, al suo toccarla, penetrarla. Stretta forte alle lenzuola godeva delle attenzioni di Jane.

Se Maura sapeva come controllare il suo corpo per prolungare il suo piacere, in quei mesi Jane aveva imparato come far sciogliere la sua amante, darle un piacere incontrollato, farla venire senza resistenze.

Ed incontrollata gridò forte, tra gli spasmi, mentre veniva sotto le amorevoli cure di Jane, Maura era sempre incredula di quanto riuscisse a star bene grazie alla donna che amava.

Come le dita lasciarono il vuoto dentro di lei, Maura si lasciò andare sul letto, tra le cosce quella dolce sensazione lasciata dai sapienti colpi di Jane. La bruna la seguì sdraiandosi sul letto.

Adesso l'una tra le braccia dell'altra sudate dolcemente si baciavano, accarezzandosi, in quella amorevole dolcezza post orgasmo che stampava sui loro visi, sorrisi sfacciati di soddisfazione.

"sei la cosa più eccitante al mondo lo sai vero?" Maura sorrise "tu continua a ripetermelo" e la baciò, "comincio a pensare che questa sia la tua posizione preferita quando guidi il gioco" "mhmm - _rifletté la bruna_ \- non l'abbiamo fatta poi così tante volte, perché dici così?" "perché hai un'energia diversa" "oh davvero?! È un male?" "assolutamente no! Adoro quell'energia" disse sensualmente, Jane sospirò mugolando un po' e quello per Maura fu un segnale, che Jane non sapeva nemmeno di dare.

Ormai si conoscevano, anche se c'era sempre una nuova scoperta, una nuova sensazione, sempre più forte e bella, si capivano con uno sguardo, sopratutto nell'intimità, così Maura si spostò dall'abbraccio e si sdraiò sopra Jane

"scommetto che là sotto sei tutta bagnata" "donna attenta a cosa mi dici!" "mhmm allora ho ragione" "non hai idea di cosa ho provato facendo l'amore così!" "non hai idea tu, di cosa io ho provato facendo l'amore così!" le rispose a fior di labbra e la baciò ancora, profondamente.

Maura cominciò a muovere il suo corpo sopra quello di Jane che la teneva e accarezzava, i seni si sfregavano, la coscia di Maura, poteva ora sentire l'umidità già copiosa aumentare, Jane ricominciò ad ansimare.

Maura spostò la gamba di Jane sopra la sua spalla, i clitoridi a contatto, Jane boccheggiava eccitata "quanto ti piace?" "oddio tanto!" rispose Jane trafelata "e questa è la posizione che preferisci quando sono io sopra!" " e la tua?" "oh questa mi piace molto, vedo quanto godi e vedo il tuo corpo favoloso" "Tu sei bellissima"

Maura cominciò un lento movimento che accese subito Jane, Maura poteva vedere i muscoli tonici contrarsi dal piacere "adesso sarò io a scoparti" "mhmm cazzo si!"

Maura aumentò il ritmo sopra Jane, che la teneva per i fianchi aiutandola nello splendido sfregamento.

"voglio che veniamo insieme amore" disse Jane spostando le mani verso i seni della bionda "ohoo si sii!"

Jane amava quel contatto, uno dei loro primi contatti che avevano avuto nell'intimità, si sentiva unita a Maura, due corpi che diventavano uno, legati ,intrecciati, sudati, eccitati. Godendo insieme.

Ci vollero solo pochi minuti: il corpo nudo di Maura come una visione, le mani di Jane che toccavano la sua amante dove era più sensibile, le intimità sfregate allo stremo, fino al piacere massimo.

Maura rallentò il movimento avvinghiata alla lunga gamba di Jane, la accarezzo spostandola nuovamente in una posizione più comoda, poi si lasciò andare sopra la sua sudata amante, finalmente abbracciate nel letto e stremate.

Era orami notte fonda quando si addormentarono strette l'una all'altra. Jane aveva ancora dentro quel senso di libertà che l'aveva fatta sentire viva per tutta la sera.

Maura invece si addormentò cercando con tutte le forze di tenere la bellezza di quella serata, senza pensare alla discussione che, ne era certa, avrebbe provocato l'indomani il suo bisogno di chiarire una volta per tutte la loro relazione.

In quel momento però tutto era come doveva essere.

* * *

Maura fu la prima a svegliarsi, forse, anzi sicuramente, perché sentiva il peso di quello che le attendeva.

Era sdraiata su un fianco rivolta verso l'esterno, guardò la piccola sveglia con gli occhi semi aperti e assonnati, il display diceva che erano poco dopo le nove.

La mano di Jane era caldamente appoggiata tra il suo gluteo e la coscia, un dolce intimo contato. Maura si sfilò delicatamente dal letto e andò in bagno.

Lì aveva preparato, il giorno prima, alcuni indumenti intimi e vestiti per la giornata in casa, per se e per Jane. Si vestì.

Scese lentamente le scale. Raccolse le giacche lanciate a terra nell'impeto del loro rientro a casa, poi andò in cucina e preparò il caffè e qualche toast per Jane. Si sentiva nervosa, cercava di elaborare un discorso nella sua testa, da dove cominciare? Era meglio essere diretta o provare ad arrivare piano al centro del problema?

Era solo sicura che non voleva più rimandare, voleva definitivamente risolvere la questione. Si sentiva risoluta.

Rimase lì seduta sull'isola di cucina un tempo indefinito, la tazza in mano che occasionalmente sorseggiava, la mente che vagava nei vari e possibili scenari di discussione. Sospirò.

" 'Giorno bellissima" Maura sussultò "oh buon giorno Jane?" "scusa ti ho spaventato?" disse ridacchiando "un po' ero sovrappensiero" "l'ho notato, tutto bene?" "si, ecco - _si alzò_ \- ti ho preparato qualcosa hai fame?" "decisamente! È tanto che sei sveglia?" "non so che ore sono?" "quasi le dieci" "no, forse una mezz'oretta" le mise il piatto con i toast ed il formaggio al suo abituale posto, dove la bruna si sedette, poi la tazza del caffè "grazie!" le sorrise.

Jane mangiò e sorseggiò il suo caffè mentre Maura tentava di prendere tempo sistemando un po' la cucina, ma quando Jane finì la sua colazione, fu lei a decidere di rompere gli indugi.

"Maur che succede?" la bionda si girò con il viso teso "perché me lo chiedi?" "cavolo perché siamo in silenzio da quando ho iniziato a mangiare, sembri agitata, qualcosa non va?" Maura si appoggiò con la schiena al lavandino dietro di lei, era il momento. Il cuore le batteva forte. Un'angoscia, così mai provata, la stava assalendo.

"Ieri sera è stato bello non è vero? Tutto quanto intendo" "si certo, una serata indimenticabile, è per questo che non capisco! Ho fatto qualcosa?" "è quello che non fai il problema Jane!"

Jane fece un gesto stizzito, spostò lo sgabello su cui era seduta e spinse via la tazza del caffè quasi vuota.

" veramente Maura? Ma non mi dai pace con 'sta storia!" "ieri è stato bello non è vero? La libertà di essere se stessi" "E' Di Questo Che Si Trattava? UNA TRPPOLA?" " no gridare ti prego! No nessuna trappola, ma.." "Ma cosa Maura! che scusa hai?" chiese sfidandola sfrontatamente, Jane odiava così tanto essere messa alle strette.

"no ho bisogno di trovare scuse, volevo solo stare con te senza dovermi nascondere e dimostrarti quanto è bello e lo hai detto anche tu che ti sentivi libera!" "questo è un colpo basso, un Fottuto Colpo Basso!" "Jane ti prego!" "Abbiamo Passato una serata Splendida una notte Fantastica e tu rovini tutto Così? Con 'sta Storia? Era tutto preparato Non è Vero?"

"io... io, non sono io che rovino tutto!" disse con il nodo in gola ma con sguardo deciso "non ce la faccio più a nascondermi" "ti ho detto che mi ci vuole tempo, devo trovare il momento giusto!" disse esasperata "Sono Passati più di Sei Mesi" "Dio non Capisci! - _cominciò a gesticolare_ \- Devo dire a mia madre che sono Lesbica, che tutti i suoi sogni di me con un Marito, Figli ed un grande Matrimonio sono andati! È Cattolica Maur, so che per te non vuol dire niente, ma per lei sarà uno shock e..." "Cazzate!" Jane rimase incredula, senza parole "chi ci ama non avrà shock nel dirgli che stiamo insieme, e tua madre è cattolica ma non bigotta, non ottusa, e ci ama e sono certa sarà felice per noi! Credi che non se lo aspetti?" "Voglio dirlo alle Persone con i Miei Tempi perché non puoi Accettarlo?" Jane non riusciva a calmare la sua voce, la sua ira

"i tuoi tempi, certo! Ieri hai detto ad una perfetta sconosciuta che sono 'la tua ragazza' che abbiamo un rapporto esclusivo! Ad una Sconosciuta JANE!" anche Maura era la limite

"Infatti Maura una Sconosciuta, non me ne frega un Cazzo di cosa pensa quella o tutto il fottuto locale! Ma quello che pensa la mia Famiglia Si!" "e Quello che Penso Io?" "Dio ancora! - _disse esasperata_ \- Certo che è importante, Tu sei Importante..." "Davvero?" adesso era Maura che la sfidava "che razza di domanda è?" "cosa provi per me? Mi chiami amore ma non hai mai detto di amarmi!" "ma che cav.. Nemmeno Tu!" rispose dura "Vero! Questa è la dimostrazione del punto in cui siamo!"

Jane fisso Maura, il cuore le batteva così forte

"che vuol dire Maura?" disse cautamente, adesso aveva paura, il tono di Maura, il suo sguardo, aveva paura

"io aspettavo quel momento Jane, il momento in cui mi avresti detto che lo avremmo detto a tutti e lì io - _sospirò_ \- poi ho pensato ok, vuole tempo allora se lei me lo dirà, lo dirò anche io!" disse tristemente

"uno non dovrebbe trattenere quello che prova!" la sfidò ancora con un tono duro, ma senza alzare la voce "è quello che ho pensato! Così mi sono detta che allora non mi amavi!"

Jane era pietrificata, amava Maura eccome, ma cosa stava succedendo? Come erano arrivate a questo punto? Come non averlo visto arrivare?

"No Non...Maura sto perdendo il filo" "hai ragione sai!?" gli occhi erano ormai lucidi "pienamente ragione, il tuo silenzio le nostre attese ci hanno fatto perdere il filo, ed io sono stanca Jane, - _Maura sentiva la rabbia salire con le sue parole_ \- stanca di attendere che tu trovi 'il momento giusto' questo è il momento giusto ADESSO! Parla con tua madre o con uno dei tuoi fratelli, o con Korsak, non Importa, comincia a dirlo a Qualcuno" "No! Non puoi obbligarmi è la mia Vita!" Jane era ormai nel panico, non riusciva a fermare il treno che la stava per investire "già! - _disse sconfitta_ \- La tua vita, forse hai ragione, se è la tua e non la nostra allora...Vattene" "Cosa?" il treno l'aveva colpita in pieno e senza rallentare.

orami entrambe avevano gli occhi lucidi Jane era in piedi in mezzo alla stanza carica di una strana rabbia che improvvisamente era diventata terrore e smarrimento alle parole di Maura

"merito una persona che mi ami più delle sue paure, me lo hai insegnato tu! E se non vuoi amarmi così... allora... è finita Jane! Esci da casa mia, perché adesso non posso... non posso. Avrai modo di prendere le tue cose poi"

le lacrime solcavano i volti sconvolti di entrambe, Maura non aveva previsto questo scenario, ma la risolutezza, l'incapacità di Jane di smuoversi l'aveva lacerata e le parole erano uscite senza freno.

"non puoi dire seriamente" Jane era sconvolta, disperata "voglio un rapporto vero che tu non vuoi darmi, sono certa che saremo professionali abbastanza, almeno con il tempo, adesso vattene!" disse aggrappandosi all'ultimo filo di compostezza rimasta ma sempre con voce piangente "NO!" gridò nel pianto, aggressiva, disperata "Come puoi dire che non ti ho Dato un Rapporto VERO! Ti ho dato tutto TUTTO, tutto quello che avevo!" "senza l'Onestà!" Jane fece cadere a terra uno sgabello, in preda alla rabbia "E Tu sei una Grande Egoista" disse senza freni.

Jane era un muro che Maura non sapeva come abbattere, era così arrabbiata ed esasperata e non riuscì a trattenersi "E' FINITA JANE, VATTENE DA CASA MIA!" urlare sembrò l'unico modo per attenuare il grande dolore

Maura si voltò sconvolta afferrando uno sgabello dietro di lei, singhiozzando.

La porta sul retro si aprì, Angela. Nessuno però la notò.

"NOOO" Jane corse verso Maura e la strinse da dietro, afferrandola stretta, distrutta, piangente, tremante. Doveva tenerla, non farla scappare, sentire il suo calore, non poteva perderla.

"ti amo Maura perdonami" le sussurrò piangendo "ti amo ti prego rimedierò" Maura non rispose scuoteva solo la testa in preda ad un pianto convulso "ti amo non posso perderti" la strinse più forte "perdona le mie Stupide parole, ho perso la testa perdonami"

"ragazze che succede?" chiese Angela sconvolta dalla scena, le donne sussultarono.

Jane si voltò senza lasciare la presa su Maura.

Angela vide le due donne con il viso rosso solcato dalle lacrime "io la amo mamma!"

Maura si girò verso le due Rizzoli, Angela rimase immobile "mi dispiace mamma, mi dispiace di averti deluso" disse piangente e fece un passo verso sua madre tenendo però, finché riuscì, una mano sul braccio di Maura " ma io amo Maura come non ho mai amato nessuno, mi dispiace che lo scopri così, mi dispiace- _scoppiò in singhiozzi_ \- che il mio essere omosessuale ti faccia vergognare, ma la Amo" si girò verso Maura che aveva una mano davanti alla bocca, come per fermare il pianto "Io Ti AMO!"

Angela fece due passi, afferrò il viso di sua figlia "mi hai deluso Jane" il cuore del detective stava andando in frantumi, Maura sussultò, come poteva averlo detto?

"Il tuo silenzio mi ha deluso! Ho aspettato pazientemente. Cosa sono ormai più di sei mesi? tra voi tutto è cambiato da quella grandissima nevicata, era ora che tu lo dicessi!" il viso di Jane era sconvolto "e poi come puoi credere di me queste cose? Come puoi credere che mi deluda vederti felice ed innamorata, come puoi credere che non tenga alla tua felicità sopra ogni altra cosa? Non so Maura come ha fatto con tutti questi mesi di silenzio" "ma mamma!" disse Jane con il viso schiacciato nella morsa delle mani di Angela

La matriarca si rivolse a Maura, lasciando così la presa sulle guance della figlia "è una testona, sembra coraggiosa, e lo è accidenti a lei, se riguarda gli altri o il lavoro, ma per i sentimenti uff è un disastro" "già!" disse la bionda tra una lacrima ed una risata "ma mamma!" "Niente Ma Mamma- _si voltò verso la figlia_ \- è mesi che aspetto che tu ti confidi con me ma NIENTE! Sei Lesbica? E chi se ne frega, poi guarda la scoperta! Ora se sta santa donna di Maura decide di tenerti è un miracolo!- _agitò le braccia_ \- ridicolo, nessuno secondo te si è accorto di come vi guardate?! Adesso Rimedia! Che una così quando la ritrovi" aprì la porta sul retro "MammAAA" la donna più anziana si girò "mi, mi dispiace!" Angela le sorrise ed annuì "matrimonio e figli e sarà tutto dimenticato!" "che ne dici se cominciamo con un pranzo domenicale in famiglia, se- _si voltò un attimo verso Maura_ \- se riesco a rimediare a tutto questo casino?" Angela guardò Maura che fece un lieve cenno di approvazione con un sorriso ancora tirato e gli occhi lucidi "bene tesoro, dirò che domani si mangia tutti insieme, il resto credo spetti a te, buona giornata, ci vediamo domani"

la porta si chiuse ed un silenzio avvolse la stanza, Jane sospirò, Maura tirò su con il naso e si asciugò gli occhi.

Jane si spinse via i capelli dal viso e sospirò ancora "ho fatto un bel casino eh?!" Maura non rispose, non sapeva che rispondere, "mia madre aveva capito... tu.. tu me lo avevi detto! Ma io..." Jane si girò, doveva rimediare " avrei dovuto ascoltarti, non ripeterò più quest'errore, e domani lo dirò agli altri, so che adesso potrei sembrare ripetitiva ma mi dispiace davvero tanto e..." "perché! Perché siamo dovute arrivare a questo? Perché ferirci così? Perché non hai ascoltato? Perché?" chiese ancora con tono angosciato

Jane esausta si sedette sullo sgabello, abbasso lo sguardo "ho lasciato che la paura prendesse il sopravvento, credo.. credo di aver rimandato così tanto da non saper più come fare!" "non è stato giusto" "No! Assolutamente no! Ne per te, ne per me, e a quanto pare nemmeno nei confronti di mia madre o della mia famiglia! Non so volevo solo stare con te, forse ho solo sperato che si risolvesse da se... che sciocca! speravo che il nostro amore bastasse" "non nascondendoci, non a queste condizioni" "l'ho ben chiaro adesso!"

si guardarono, adesso, per la prima volta dopo il tornado che era appena passato, e come dopo un tornado la sensazione di disastro e disperazione era forte nell'aria

"Non voglio andarmene, non voglio che mi lasci, dimmi come rimediare, io ho bisogno di te Maura - _la guardò seria_ \- sei la cosa migliore della mia vita, tutto con te è migliore, non ho più senso se non posso averti nella mia vita, ti amo Maura ti amo, voglio te per sempre" le lacrime solcavano piano il volto olivastro

"ti amo anch'io Jane, così tanto" tre passi e un abbraccio, forte avvolgente infinito. Ancora lacrime ma dolci, di pace, di gioia, d'amore.

Nessuna delle due sembrava voler lasciare le braccia dell'altra, Jane temeva di vederla scappare, che ci ripensasse, che la lasciasse ancora, per sempre.

Maura nonostante quello che aveva detto, il gridarle di andarsene, il dirle che era finita, aveva sentito il cuore spezzarsi, voleva ripararlo in quell'abbraccio, tra quelle braccia, in quell'amore.

"mi hai ferito così tanto" "mi dispiace amore, non accadrà mai più" "ero così disperata" "non accadrà più!" ripeté in un sussurro

"ricominciamo da zero ok?" propose Maura ancora stordita dagli eventi "no! Non voglio ricominciare da zero" Maura si irrigidì "ti amo Maura, non voglio cancellare tutto per colpa di un mio errore, ti prego, andiamo avanti, c'è tanto di buono in quello che abbiamo costruito fino a qui, lascia che venga a vivere con te, lasciamo al passato le mie insicurezze, i nostri sciocchi silenzi, ma non azzeriamo tutto, ricominciamo da oggi con tutto quello che c'è: sincerità amore rispetto e... sesso!" Maura rise, Jane era felice di esserci riuscita "non farmi ricominciare da capo con il sesso che.." "oh no con il sesso continuiamo da qui!"

risero, riuscendo ad alleggerire quel dolore che finalmente stava scivolando via, risero, tenendosi in un abbraccio, guardandosi negli occhi ancora rossi ma nuovamente luminosi di gioia. Di nuovo complici.

Risero e si baciarono e da lì ricominciarono a camminare insieme, mano nella mano.

Ricominciarono da lì, sedute strette sul divano, con birra e vino e la tv accesa la sera. Ricominciarono da lì, con le domeniche in famiglia, la loro famiglia, che prese in giro Jane per mesi per quello sciocco silenzio.

Ricominciarono da lì, con la professionalità sul lavoro, che non le impediva di arrivare sulla scena in macchina insieme o di darsi un piccolo bacio prima di separarsi per analizzare ognuna, a modo loro, il crimine commesso.

Ricominciarono da lì, da un trasloco fatto in fretta e velocemente, tanto il più era già dove doveva essere.

Ricominciarono da lì, sedute ed imbarazzate al tavolo di cucina, con Angela che le informava che si sarebbe trasferita nell'appartamento di Jane, perché stanca di evitare la casa la sera per non doverle sentire... amarsi, con quel fragore che, confessò, nessuno le aveva mai fatto provare.

Ricominciarono da lì, dalla lezione imparata, non nascondendosi più niente, che non impedisce di soffrire o litigare, ma permette di affrontare problemi e paure e a continuare a camminare insieme.

Ricominciarono da lì, da quello che avevano, che non era certo poco e da lì continuarono a costruire il loro futuro, insieme e senza paure.

Perché ricominciare da zero se qualcosa di buono nella vita lo hai fatto, ecco loro ricominciarono da lì ed il resto è storia che solo la vita può scrivere.

* * *

 _ **allora? che ne pensate? spero di non avervi deluso... si c'è un chiaro riferimento sul finale al film di Troisi ricomincio da tre! mi è uscito spontaneo, anche perché ha un bel significato!**_

 _ **Grazie per esserci stati tutti fino a qui...alla prossima xxx**_


End file.
